Usagi Then, Serena Now
by samisweet
Summary: Usagi's lover killed all she ever held dear to her. Now, she's stuck waiting in a magical school for witchcraft and wizardry, where things run haywire and a strong force threatens the world.
1. Chapter One: The Battle on the Moon

Hey guys! I'm rewriting the first two chapters! Here's the first one! Sry I haven't been updating the past few weeks, I was extremely busy with other stuff. I Want to Fly Again is gonna be next on the list of updates, so watch out for that! And sorry for grammar errors, I didn't have a lot of time to write this! I know I'd typically check like ten times for any errors, but I wanted this to come out asap. Well, on with the story!

* * *

The princess of the moon reached her forgotten kingdom, lost in the pages of history, unearthed by the rebirth of the Sailor Senshi. Evil had been rising in the past few days, and Queen Beryl had been forbiddingly reborn, ripping the seams of destiny apart, and sewing a new destiny together. Beryl, joining forces with the wickedness of Chaos, had been able to take the heart of the moon princess' only love, Mamoru, prince of Earth, and heir to its powers. Mamoru, known in his past life as Endymion, fell for Beryl willingly, losing his powers of light, and replacing it with the greater and more terrible powers of darkness. And now, the battle for justice was to begin.  
  
Rei, senshi of fire, princess of Mars, only seventeen, joined the princess of light. Ami, senshi of ice, princess of Mercury, barely eighteen, joined the light, as did Makoto, senshi of thunder, lightening, and storm, princess of Jupiter, ending her sixteenth year and starting her seventeenth. Minako, senshi of love and beauty, princess of Venus, almost eighteen, followed, and after her came Michiru, senshi of water, princess of Neptune, on her nineteenth year. Haruka, senshi of the skies, princess of Uranus, and twenty years, joined the princess of the moon. The last to join was Hotaru, senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth, princess of Saturn, and only sixteen.  
  
Seven senshi stood behind their princess, on the everlasting moon, waiting for the battle to begin. The moon princess, known as Neo-Queen Serenity in the future, Princess Serenity in the past, and Usagi Tsukino in the present, turned towards her senshi. Her white dress blew behind her in an invisible wind, the tiara on her head glittered with diamonds, and the necklace on her regal throat held a pendant, made of the finest crystal, and in the shape of a blooming rose, clear and elegant. She bowed her head, her golden hair streaming behind her, her silver flecked blue eyes holding a great wisdom. The princess held her past in her now, and her present was long gone.  
  
"My dear friends and senshi," Usagi, now Princess Serenity, motioned towards the eight. "The final battle has come. No, this is not with Chaos, for Chaos has already been defeated; her remains are scattered in the wind. She will not return, for that is not her destiny. You have already been reborn, in your teenage state, and the first enemy is gone. No, this battle is with Mamoru and Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl, who has come back. She was not to ever return, but destiny has been twisted. I'm afraid that whoever dies on this day will not be reborn; therefore, I am warning you to be careful. Mamoru has achieved powers bigger than before, but not as big as the Silver Crystal. I will be able to defeat him, for the Golden Crystal inside him has stopped working."  
  
"Princess," Haruka, now Sailor Uranus, stepped forward. "I know that we will all die, but we are here to warn you. When we die, you are not to take your own life. There has been a new destiny set, and you will be alone. But you must remain strong. There is a slim chance in the future that you will be able to revive us. Pluto, keeper of time, has asked me to tell you this."  
  
Princess Serenity turned her head away, hiding the lone tear that traveled down her cheek. She knew that this is what fate had in store for her. To live alone the rest her days until she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity, when she is able to revive her friends. She had glimpsed the future before she had reached her kingdom, and the sight was not at all pretty. Alone, teary, and filled with grievance, the gray days of her life would be hard. But Princess Serenity embraced the fact that one day, in the future, she and her friends would reunite again, to live for another hundred years. There was always hope.  
  
Minako, dressed in her senshi form, touched the princess' shoulder. She had been Princess Serenity's best friend in the past and was Usagi's best friend in the present. Princess Serenity turned towards her friend and gave a small smile. A sudden rumbling took Minako's attention to an unearthly light. It was Mamoru, dressed in a black suit, in Tuxedo Kamen's form. Princess Serenity narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You shall not win this battle, traitor," Princess Serenity closed her eyes. "Moon Eternal Power, make-up!!!" She turned into Sailor Cosmos, the wisdom in her eyes growing as she switched from the past to the present. Power radiated from her being, throwing a golden air around her.  
  
"I think I've already won!" Mamoru smiled evilly. The eight senshi prepared to battle. Mamoru threw the first move, a sphere of black energy aiming for the senshi of water, Sailor Neptune. Neptune quickly dodged, returning an attack.  
  
"Neptune Deep SUBMERGE!!!" A ball of blue, water-like energy left her hands, going straight for Mamoru. Mamoru easily dodged the attack. He sent another black ball of energy, this time aiming it at Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter jumped into the air, dodging the attack, and did a front flip forward.  
  
"Supreme Thunder Dragon!!!" a dragon, made of lightening, escaped Jupiter's hands, hitting Mamoru square in the chest, and causing a thick smoke to cover him. When the smoke cleared, Jupiter gasped. Mamoru was still standing, and he didn't have a scratch on him.  
  
"You fools," Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think your pathetic attacks will work against me? I can absorb energy from your attacks. The only people getting hurt will be you!" With that, the prince of Earth unleashed a cloud of black energy, covering the moon in darkness. When the clouds cleared, hundreds of youma stood on the moon, littering the light with darkness. Sailor Cosmos glared at Mamoru.  
  
"This battle isn't over yet, Mamoru," Cosmos gave scathing look at her ex. "You've forgotten one thing."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"The golden crystal. It has stopped working for you. And now, I shall take what is mine." Cosmos smiled with anger and hate. A golden light covered a wide-eyed Mamoru as the Golden Crystal flew out of him. It made its way to Cosmos, who took it and stored it inside of her. She turned towards the youma, who were engaged in fighting with the Sailor Senshi. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" Energy shot out of Cosmos, killing atleast eight youmas.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!" Sailor Venus killed three youmas with the attack, and quickly flashing the victory sign, she turned towards the swarm that was heading towards her.  
  
"Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY!" Sailor Mercury managed to slay seven youmas, putting extra energy into her attack. She joined Venus to help kill the rest of the youmas that were heading towards them.  
  
"Burning Mandala! (AN: that's an actual attack! Sp?)"  
  
"Uranus World SHAKING!" Uranus and Mars unleashed their deadly attacks, combining them into a furious ball of energy. It blasted twenty youmas, and Uranus and Mars gave each other a high five before turning towards the other youmas.  
  
"Silence Glaive SURPRISE!" Saturn set free her lethal fury, and managed to slay thirteen youmas. She ran over to Sailor Cosmos, who was constantly being pounded by youmas.  
  
"Silver Moon Power KISS!" Power radiated from Cosmos as a wave spanned around her, throwing silver energy from her body. All the youmas charging at her were turned to moon dust. Cosmos turned to Mamoru as the rest of the Sailors finished off the youma. They crowded around her. "Now, Mamoru, your time to die has come. You can't escape the powers of the Cosmos. We will defeat you."  
  
"Not so easily, Sailor brats!" Mamoru spat out. He threw a rose at Mars, who couldn't dodge the fast strike. It sliced her leg, which was already bruised and battered. Mars fell, clutching her calf. Blood flowed freely down her leg, showering the white moon with crimson.  
  
"Mars!" Cosmos lunged towards her friend, only to hit an electrical force field around Mars. "What are you doing Mamoru? Have you forgotten destiny?!? Have you forgotten our past?!?" Cosmos cried out the last two sentences, her screams echoing on the empty moon.  
  
"Destiny... our past..." Mamoru gave an evil laugh. "Hah, even in the past, I loved Beryl. I was only forced to love you, so that our universe would survive."  
  
"Let Mars go! Take me instead!" Cosmos screamed as electrical currents flowed through Mars' body, making the senshi of fire whimper in anguish and pain.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. Mars will soon die as the voltage grows."  
  
"NO!!! REI!!!!" Cosmos threw attacks at the force field, and the Scouts followed. Rei's eyes grew wide with fright as the voltage grew, and her tortured screams resonated on the lunar planet. The attacks fed the voltage. "No, don't attack!! The energy feeds the electricity!"  
  
"Cosmos, we need a plan," Battered and bloody, Mercury walked towards Cosmos. A black ball appeared around her, taking her into the air. Mercury gasped, knowing her fate was soon to be resolved.  
  
"Mercury!" Cosmos unfurled her wings, large and graceful, covered in pure white feathers, made from light itself. The rest of the Sailors, except for Venus, soon followed Mercury. Uranus was in a bubble that was red, and flames licked her body. Mercury had the same fate. Jupiter and Neptune's bubbles were filled with a poisonous gas, eating away at their lungs and insides. Saturn's force field was filled with rising water. It stopped when only the top of her head was visible. Saturn swam upwards, taking deep breaths as her body pulled her back down. "NO! LET THEM GO!"  
  
"Oh, poor Cosmos. Your friends will soon be dead. Poor Cosmos. Hand me your powers, and I will let them go."  
  
Cosmos thought for a second, before pulling out her silver crystal.  
  
"Cosmos! NO!" Uranus gasped out. "Don't give it! We will be reborn, when time permits us to! If you give it, he'll just let you live as his slave, and you'll be forever without us! You are Selene, protector of light and good now, you are immortal. You cannot die, until it is your time to! You have a job, and if you ever want to see us again, fulfill it!"  
  
"I won't let you die! Every time, I have to see you get murdered before my eyes. Every time, my heart fills with pain and ache. I can't take it anymore!" Cosmos fell to her knees, crying. She reached out to touch Uranus' face, but fire flew out, burning her hand.  
  
"Koneko, we will be by your side. Our bodies might die, but our spirits will live on. Whenever you need us, just yell out our names. Pluto said we are able to live on earth as ghosts, for our destiny was not fulfilled. You will survive. We'll be there for you."  
  
"A-are you sure?" Cosmos lost her wisdom, becoming more like Usagi. Her tears dripped down to the moon, becoming glittering diamonds as they touched it.  
  
"Yes, koneko, I'm sure. Now hurry and destroy him!" Uranus had her teeth clenched together with pain.  
  
Mars gave out her last scream as the largest volt hit her body. She fell limp, her breathing ceased. Cosmos shook her head, not wanting to believe that one of her best friends were dead. She sobbed as Mercury fell to the floor, her singed body smoking. One by one, the Sailors fell, and one by one, they reached the heavens. Cosmos screamed out of ache and anguish. That was the last straw.  
  
"That's it Mamoru! You're going down!" She raised her battered body, calling out the silver and golden crystals. She closed her eyes as her clothes were replaced with Princess Serenity's. A hand on her shoulder made her look behind her. "Venus! You're alive! Thank god!" Another hand made her gasp. "Mother!" six other hands reached out, ghostly and translucent. "Scouts!"  
  
"We're here for you, my darling daughter," Serenity's mother looked down at her heartbroken daughter, tears filling her eyes at the pain. "You can attack."  
  
Princess Serenity nodded her head, drawing power from the universe and her friends. She glowed with rainbow colors, blinding Mamoru. Her voice came out unearthly, and it was as if thousands were speaking at once.  
  
"Mamoru, you have forsaken the bonds of your destiny and the birthrights that were bestowed upon you. Now take your ultimate punishment! Death!"  
  
Mamoru's eyes grew wide, and he backed away, turning to run, and found that he was frozen in place. "No! Spare me!"  
  
"Spare you? Spare YOU!?!?! Don't talk foolishly to me! COSMOS POWER ELIMINATE!!!" A huge blast of white light flew out of Princess Serenity's hands, killing Mamoru instantly, and leaving a pile of black ash at the place he was last standing. Princess Serenity fell to the ground, powering down to Usagi. Venus, still conscious, made her way to her friend. The Scout ghosts surrounded Venus and Usagi as Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium faded away. In a bright flash of light, the Sailor Scouts were gone. A wind blew away the dark ashes that lay in a pile, scattering the evil to the farthest reaches of the ever expanding, ever bright universe.

* * *

Remember to review! Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter Two: Usagi's Dream and her Heali...

This is the updated version!!! Not many changes, but many more in the future chapters!

* * *

Venus gasped as her bottom hit solid ground. She quickly dehenshined, and turned to Usagi. The blonde was unconscious; her torn and bleeding body limp. Her breathing was shallow and raspy, and she was losing life quickly. The ghosts of the six dead Sailor Scouts surrounded Usagi, disappearing into her dreams.

**Usagi's Dream**

"Scouts?" Usagi groaned as she opened her eyes. "What happened?" Usagi sat up, remembering. "I'm gonna join you soon. I can feel my last breaths leaving me."

"No, Usagi, you mustn't," Rei smiled sadly, tucking a loose strand of Usagi's hair behind her ear. "Your time on earth isn't over. We're here to tell you what you must do. Your mother has already visited us to inform us of your future."

"Usa-chan," Hotaru laid a kiss on her princess' forehead. "Chibiusa is not going to be born. But, you are still going to become Queen. To do that, you must win a terrible ordeal."

"Usagi," Makoto smiled down at her. "You are now known as your birth name, Serena Voldemort Riddle. Tell everyone your name is Serena Tsukino, for your safety. You are no longer Usagi Tsukino."

"Wh-why not?" Usagi cocked her head, confused.

"Because you were adopted," Michiru said sadly. "Unable to protect you, your father had to give you away. There are many reasons why it was best for you. Your mother died giving birth to you."

"Koneko," Haruka kneeled down. "You must be strong. Your age has been set back five years to twelve. Your birthday has been changed to July 12. A new destiny is being sewn together for you. Tell no one your birth name, no one except for the man named Albus Dumbledore. You are on the grounds of Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You must hold on to your life. You are still needed in this world."

"Why am I always needed so much?!?" Usagi was angry. "Why can't I just rest in peace?!? Serenity do this, Sailor Cosmos save the world, Usagi do that. Am I to live forever alone? Immortal, wise, and beautiful, but without love and companionship? Why can't I join you?"

"Oh, koneko, there's so much to learn. You are already on your way to becoming a queen. Just hang on. We'll be there for you, always."

"I miss you guys," Usagi cried, hugging all her scouts, and they soon faded away into nothing.

**End Dream**

Minako tended to Usagi's bleeding, crying. Usagi's breathing was slowly fading away. Minako got up, looking around to see if anyone could help. She spotted a boy with pale blonde hair, two burly boys standing on either side of him, as if they were bodyguards. She ran over to them, tears flowing down her face.

"Oh please, please, help me!" Minako tugged at the pale boy's hands, pointing at Usagi. "She's gonna die. She can't die, she can't. Please help me!"

"Why should I help a mudblood like you?" the pale boy snarled at her, jerking his hand out of Minako's.

"She gonna die, you have to help! Please, I beg of you! Help her!" Minako ran back to Usagi, sobbing, picking up the small girl in her arms. The pale boy headed over to see what was happening.

"What happened to her?" the pale boy frowned at Usagi's bruises and scrapes. "Crabbe, Goyle, go get a professor." The two large boys ran into the building, returning soon with a pale, greasy haired man. The man whipped out what looking like a shiny stick, and said a few foreign words. Usagi was lifted out Minako's arms, who tried to grab her. The man ran back into the building, four young people following him. He ran through a couple of sets of stairs, finally reaching a white curtained room. It looked like a nurse's office.

"Poppy! Poppy!" the greasy haired man cried out; his usually cold demeanor turned into excited fear. "Emergency! We need immediate help!"

"What's all the buzz about, Severus?" A portly woman bustled out from behind a curtain. She paled at the young girl floating behind the man named Severus. "What happened to her? Quick, lay her down on the bed! Call the headmaster! Malfoy, get Dumbledore! Hurry! Snape, give me all of your healing potions! I need the ones for gashes and blood loss!"

"What's wrong with her?" Minako sobbed. Her cuts and bruises were not life threatening, so she did not need any medical help. Her powers were already kicking in to heal her. "Why isn't she moving?" "Hush, girl, I need concentration! Sit on that bed over there! If I need your help, make sure that you hurry to do what I say!"

Madame Pomfrey (pretend I already introduced her) took out a stick similar to Severus' and muttered various words in a different language. Flashes of various colored lights surrounded Usagi. She poured different liquids into Usagi's mouth from vials, who struggled to swallow them, and bandages floated next to her, ready to cover up Usagi's cuts. Severus ran in with a collection of beakers, concoctions of every color steaming. Madame Pomfrey, looking over them, chose a couple, and swirled them together in a vial. She poured it down Usagi's mouth, who coughed weakly after she managed to swallow them. Madame Pomfrey gave a sigh, breathing heavily. The process took about twenty minutes. The girl would live, but her extent of healing was questionable.

"Is she gonna live?" Minako's voice was barely a whisper, and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Yes, girl, she is," Madame Pomfrey 'ordered' the bandages to wrap up Usagi's cuts and scrapes, and the bandage obeyed. "But how well she is going to heal is up to her. There may be damage to her brain, and scars will cover her body. What happened to her, anyways?"

"It is not my story to tell," Minako looked away. A movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She looked up, and was surprised to see Ami. "Ami?"

"Yes, Minako, it is me. I came here to tell you that you must tell Albus Dumbledore every single thing that happened. Pluto is already filling him in on the basics. She does not have enough time to talk to him fully. Remember, Minako, your love is needed. Usagi requires full attention, comfort, and love to heal correctly. Be strong, for her. Her path is difficult. At times, it may seem that you have no hope. But look at your princess during those times, and you will find strength in her. Keep in mind, everything you experience, it will be ten times worse for her. Now, I must leave."

"Bye Ami," Venus whispered, looking around. No one seemed to have noticed her conversation. Suddenly, the pale boy hurried back in, a very, very old man walking behind him. He had half moon spectacles, and clear blue eyes. His silvery white beard tickled the floor, as did his hair. He had a pointy witch hat on his head, and dark blue robes on, with wide sleeves. 'Is it Halloween?' Minako thought dumbly, as she followed the man with her eyes.

"Poppy, what happened?" the old man peered down at Madame Pomfrey's patient. "Who's this?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore," Pomfrey busied herself by tending the small wounds of the girl. "It seems as if she was drained of her energy. Very, very, peculiar."

Minako, upon hearing Dumbledore's name, sat up straight. She ran over to the old man. "Mr. Dumbledore, sir, it's my duty to tell you, and only you, what happened. Please, we have to find a place where we can find privacy, because no one else must hear of this but you!" Minako said all of this in one breath.

"Calm down, miss," Albus Dumbledore lead Minako down a hallway and stopped in front of a statue. He whispered a word, and a set of spiraling staircases appeared as the statue jumped away. Minako's eyes widened. Dumbledore lead Minako up the stairs. "Now begin, tell me what happened."


	3. Chapter Three: Waking Up in Hogwarts

Sorry this one's a little late getting out. Power outage cause some stupid thunderstorm knocked it out. Anyways, to ???? I am going to finish I Want to Fly Again, but not till I'm atleast halfway finished with this one. But, I'll try and get a little something in within the next week, so hang in there!!!

* * *

"Now, begin, tell me what happened."  
  
Minako hurried up the stairs, following Dumbledore. "Well, it all started a long time ago, in the Silver Millennium -"  
  
"Pluto has already told me that much, she left off after Beryl was reborn."  
  
"Yes, yes, Beryl, she was reborn, and it was not intended. Because of it, Usagi, known as Cosmos, Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Sailor Moon, her destiny, to rule by Mamoru, prince of Earth, was shattered."  
  
"Pluto tells me that Usagi's real name is Serena Voldemort Riddle. She was adopted."  
  
"Yes, she was," Minako's voice was a soft whisper. "Her foster mother never told her. But Usagi, she came to know. Anyways, after Beryl was reborn, Mamoru found her, and fell in love with her. He left Usagi heartbroken and cold, cruel to the world. As soon as he joined Beryl, he gained dark powers. Unluckily for us, Beryl joined Chaos, the worst enemy we had to fight yet. Usagi killed her, and we were all killed, but reborn a few days later in our normal teenage state. That was how destiny was supposed to go, but Beryl was still alive. So, Mamoru call the Sailor Scouts to the Moon, where we had a terrible battle. Mamoru was killed. Everyone except for me and Usagi died, Usagi was drained of most her energy in the battle, and now we have nowhere to go. You see, Usagi's parents were holograms, made by Pluto, after Usagi's father left her. We all knew that her mother died at childbirth. So now, the holograms are gone, and Usagi is left with no one. But, it seems as if our age was set back."  
  
"It was. You are of thirteen years and your birthday has been set to February 14 (hehe... I couldn't resist, mate...where did that come from? Oh yea, potc, my fave movie. In case you guys didn't know... Johnny Depp is MINE!!! So bak off!)"  
  
"Oh... well, what month is it now?"  
  
"It is February, one day after your birthday. Our school will be over soon."  
  
"School?"  
  
"Yes. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We teach magic here."  
  
"You mean other people have magic? Like me?"  
  
"Not quite like yours, Miss Minako. Different. Yours comes from the planet itself, pure and unfooled with. We are a breed of magic that descends from earth magic; yet, it is filtered, so certain things are impossible for us to do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, take a seat."  
  
Minako gasped at the room she was in. All kinds of silver and golden trinkets lay scattered around the room, whirling and making weird noises. A bowl lay on a bookshelf, filled with a silver liquid. Books littered the room, and a large desk stood at one side. Dumbledore took a seat at the chair behind the desk, conjuring one up with his shiny stick for Minako.  
  
"What is that stick you guys use to do magic?"  
  
"This? Well, this is a wand. As I said, we are not able to do just any kind of magic. Unlike you, who can use magic whenever you please, we have to use wands, which has limited magic. We cannot use our powers like you. There are spells, and that's it. You, you can wish for something and your magic will make it occur."  
  
"Oh. Well, can we go back to Usagi? I need to go to her. I can give some of my magic so that she can heal."  
  
"She has extraordinary healing powers, I hear."  
  
"Yes, well, she still needs help."  
  
"Very well. I will lead you back."  
  
**One week later**  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She bit her lip, remembering what had happened, and groaned as she got up. Her head pounded and her legs felt like they were dead. She stood, and quietly made it to a door. She stepped out, seeing a portly woman tending to a young boy, and quickly made it into the hallway. She gasped. There were people of all kinds wearing black robes, and carrying books. Her eyes darted from person to person, and the people looked at her like she was a freak. She ran down the hallway, bumping into someone when she looked behind her shoulder. She stumbled and fell to the floor.  
  
"Where the fucking hell am I?!?" she screamed. She looked up to see a pale boy, surrounded by a gang of people, two burly boys standing on either side of him. "Stop staring at me! Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"  
  
"Oh, you must be the girl we found a week ago. It's nice to see you're finally awake," the pale boy had a drawling voice.  
  
"A week? I've been out for a week?"  
  
"Yes, in a coma."  
  
"What? Where's my friends?"  
  
"You mean blondie? She's somewhere around here. So, are you a mudblood, or a pureblood?"  
  
"I'm not a normal human, if that's what you mean. I'm Usa- err, Serena."  
  
"Draco... Draco Malfoy," the pale boy stuck out a hand to help her stand. The rest of the group looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Since when were you so nice, Malfoy?" a brown haired girl smirked.  
  
"Since I saved her life," the boy named Draco smiled coldly. He pulled Usagi up to her feet, and looked at her. Her blonde hair was perfect, as if she had just brushed it. Her eyes were a deep cerulean, changing colors from silver to blue to green in a flash, like the oceans. She was wearing a white gown, which gently touched the floor. Suddenly, six figures dissolved out of thin air, and each looked only seventeen or eighteen.  
  
"Scouts," Usagi's voice was a soft whisper, and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save you. It's all my fault. If only I tried harder. Now look at you guys. Only ghosts. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh, koneko," Haruka hugged the blonde (ok, there's something I should have explained earlier. Since Usagi has special powers, ghosts are able to touch her, not just the scouts, but any ghost. K?). "Never blame yourself. The only person to blame is Mamoru." The six ghosts dissolved again, this time to go and find Minako.  
  
"Who are they?" Draco turned to Usagi.  
  
"They, they are my friends. They died," Usagi sobbed. "And it was all my fault."  
  
"Hmmm... she said Mamoru. Who's that?"  
  
"Mamoru... well, since you saved me, I guess you have the right to know. But, you are the only person I will tell. None of your... friends can know."  
  
"Ok. Well, we're getting late for class. I'll talk to you later." Draco and his friends ambled off down the hallways, which were now clear. Usagi wandered, peeking in through a door. Her jaw dropped. There was a collection of people there, all pulling out wands and yelling something. Chairs, feathers, and desks began to disappear, and then reappear.  
  
"What in the world?!?" Usagi stared at them. "They can do magic? Who are these people? What are they doing?" The door opened and a brawny boy stepped out. He frowned at her.  
  
"You must be the girl everyone's talking about," he gave a smile. "I'm Oliver Wood."  
  
"S-S-Serena," Usagi managed to smile back.  
  
"I better tell the professor you're awake," the boy stepped back into the classroom. "Professor Flitwick! The girl is awake!" Chairs could be heard getting pushed back and a bunch of people, no older than sixteen, peered at her from behind the door. A short man made his way out the door, stumbling over his students.  
  
"Well, well, I see you are awake!" the man had a very high-pitched squeaky voice. "It's wonderful to see you're fine! You looked ready to die when you first came. And such an amazing recovery! You can call me Professor Flitwick!"  
  
"Serena Vol- I mean Tsukino," a blush creeped to Usagi's cheek at all the staring she received.  
  
"It's a complete pleasure to meet you!" Flitwick grinned at Usagi, who grinned back.  
  
"Thank you! But, I want to know, where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
"Well, no one knows how you got here, except for your friend, and Dumbledore. But, I can tell you where you are. You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We teach magic here."  
  
"Oh. But... I'm starving. Do you have any food?" Usagi gave a weak smile as her stomach growled. "I feel kinda weak. Like I can barely stand."  
  
"Of course you do. All that healing must have taken a lot of energy. Wood, would you please lead Miss Tsukino to the Great Hall? Lunch for the sixth (or is it fifth? Correct me if I'm wrong!) will be in another ten minutes. Seat her wherever she wishes to sit. Oh, and take her to Professor McGonagall first, she needs a change of clothing and such."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Oliver Wood led the young girl (this is NOT a Wood/ Usa story... that's just weird, they have like four years apart!) down a chain of hallways and stairs, reaching a huge hall with four long tables. The ceiling looked as if there was no roof, and matched the sky outside perfectly. Usagi wandered over to a table.  
  
"We have to get you to McGonagall first, Serena," Wood grabbed her hand, leading her into a large room, where a strict looking teacher was speaking sternly with a group of children who looked around twelve or thirteen. She looked around at them, spotting Draco Malfoy, who gave a small wave. She smiled back at him. "Professor McGonagall, the girl is awake. Professor Flitwick said for her to change and have lunch with the sixth years."  
  
"Well, let me have a quick look at you, to make sure you are recovered," McGonagall stood up heading over. "Class, get back to work. Well, you must have passed Poppy without her seeing you; otherwise, she would not have let you out yet. I already know your name, Serena, Dumbledore has told Snape, Flitwick, and I all about you, of course. Remarkable. No scars! Where does it hurt?"  
  
"I h-have a headache and my legs hurt, but that's all. Other than that, I feel fine. No pain," Usagi stood still as McGonagall inspected her. When she seemed satisfied, McGonagall stepped back, taking a look at her features.  
  
"You look like him... it's so weird... but you have your mother's hair and eyes. Like I'm looking at him all over again... before..." McGonagall shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Look like who?"  
  
"Your father, Serena, your father."  
  
"I've never seen him before."  
  
"I know. Well, here's some clothes that should fit you." McGonagall shoved a pair of jeans, a blouse, and black robes at her. Usagi took them, frowning.  
  
"Where am I supposed to change?"  
  
"The girl's bathroom. Oliver, if you would kindly lead Serena to the bathroom, so that she may change."  
  
"Sure," Oliver lead Usagi out of the room and stood before a set of wide doors. "Go on in, Serena."  
  
Usagi found herself in a leaky bathroom. One of the stalls was missing a door, and water covered half the floor. She found herself a dry stall, and quickly changed. Getting out, she heard a low moaning noise. She peeked over her bathroom stall to find an ugly ghost girl staring back at her.  
  
"Are you here to make fun of me?" the ghost sobbed.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I do that?" Usagi smiled. "I've never really made fun of anyone before... except for Rei."  
  
"I'm Moaning Myrtle." Myrtle stuck out a hand to shake, then withdrew it, remembering she was a ghost.  
  
"I'm Serena," Usagi grinned. "I can touch ghosts, you know."  
  
"R-really?" Myrtle whispered, reaching out. Usagi grasped her hand and shook it. "That's so weird. Then that means... you're the one... it's an honor to meet you, your highness. We ghosts are taught to respect and help you. Your mother from the past rules over us, and the dead."  
  
"Mama? Really? That's so cool! Then you know everything about me..."  
  
"Yes, actually. Oops, better get going!" Myrtle swirled down the toilet, shrieking. Usagi smiled, walking to the sinks. She paused, noticing a little emblem on the head of one. 'That's weird. It's a snake'. Usagi shook her head, dismissing the thought of it. She walked back out to find Oliver waiting. She frowned.  
  
"Didn't your lunch already start, Oliver?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but we still have a lot of time left."  
  
"You shouldn't have waited for me. I could've asked some one for directions, you know."  
  
"That's ok. Well, come on. I'm starving!" Oliver made his way down the hallway (that sounds weird), Usagi closely following him. When she reached the Great Hall, she gasped, clutching Oliver's arm. Hundreds of people chattered on the tables she saw before.  
  
"There are so many people!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess there are." Oliver grinned at the nervous girl, leading her in. "But don't worry, the people here will like you. You seem like the cheerful kind of girl, worry free and careless."  
  
"Worry free," Usagi gave a sad smile. "How can I be worry free and careless when so much of the universe rests on my shoulders?" Oliver frowned at this. Usagi shrugged, and then tugged at Oliver's arms. "Well, I'm hungry, let's go!"

* * *

Ok, just to let you guys know, this is NOT an Oliver/ Usagi story, it's more like they're friends. And, remember to review! Just no flames, please!!


	4. Chapter Four: To Return From the Dead

IMPORTANT!! READ NOTE!!!  
  
Ok you guys, for my plot to work, I'll have to change Usagi's age to thirteen instead of twelve. She will enter Hogwarts the next year, which will be fourth. Minako's age did NOT change, because she is not a part of Usagi's new destiny, but she plays a role in my story. And, this takes place about three weeks before school's let out. So, on with the story!!

* * *

"Worry free," Usagi gave a sad smile. "How can I be worry free and careless when so much of the universe rests on my shoulders?" Oliver frowned at this. Usagi shrugged, and then tugged at Oliver's arms. "Well, I'm hungry, let's go!"  
  
Usagi plopped down on a seat next to Oliver, and found plates filled with food. She took a small sandwich, and tried to eat it, but her stomach wouldn't hold it down. She forced herself to keep it down, and found she couldn't eat anymore. "Umm... Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah?" Oliver looked over at Usagi, who looked sick. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I lost my appetite. I think I'm gonna go visit McGonagall."  
  
"Um... I don't think she's accepting visitors at the moment."  
  
"That's ok. I'll wait outside the door."  
  
"Alright, but second year classes aren't gonna be over in another fifteen minutes."  
  
"Ok," Usagi rushed out of the Great Hall, and wandered over to McGonagall's room. She slid down to the floor, finding that she couldn't stand anymore. "Hotaru!" Usagi called out to the youngest senshi, and a girl with black hair and lavender eyes appeared before her.  
  
"Yes, princess?" Hotaru's face was wrinkled with worry.  
  
"Ssshhhhhh! Don't call me that here! Someone might hear!"  
  
"Oh yea, Usa-chan. What's the matter?"  
  
"Where's Minako?"  
  
"Oh... we sent her back to Japan. She was not meant to live. Your destiny in this place must be carried out alone. I'm sorry, Usa-chan. But we will be here with you. Minako must stay in Tokyo to protect the city. There are still youmas there, but they are extremely weak. You can write to her, though."  
  
"And another thing. I can feel Cosmos leaving me. I don't feel as strong anymore. What about that?"  
  
"Cosmos has left your body until you are strong enough to hold her again. She will return in one or two weeks."  
  
"Oh," a shadow crossed Usagi's face. "And Beryl. What information do we have about her?"  
  
"She has joined forces with someone powerful. The wizards and witches here are afraid to use his name because of the death and destruction he has brought here. His name is..." Hotaru leaned close to whisper in Usagi's ear. "Voldemort."  
  
"B-but that's my middle name!"  
  
"Yes, it is. I must leave now Usa-chan. Tokyo has another youma attacking."  
  
"Take me with you! I don't want to stay here! I could help kill that youma!"  
  
"I'm sorry. You must stay here, for protection. Beryl will be looking for you."  
  
"Oh Hotaru, I wish we could rewind time. I wish this never happened."  
  
"Don't blame yourself on it. Destiny and Chance are playing games with your life. It will turn out good. Your future will be better than before."  
  
"Bye Hotaru. Send my love to the others."  
  
"Bye," Hotaru dissolved, leaving a crying Usagi behind her. Sniffling, Usagi wished she could be somewhere dark and undisturbed, so that she could be alone. In the blink of an eye, she disappeared.  
  
In the dungeons of Hogwarts  
  
Usagi gasped when she found herself in a dark hallway, lit dimly by torches. "Where am I now? And how the hell did I get here?"  
  
She stood up, finding a set of stair leading down. Backing away, she turned around and ran, trying to find a way out. What she found was a door, and peering in, she found another set of people working in cauldrons. Green bubbles steamed upwards from the cauldrons, and Usagi was reminded of witches from stories. She shuddered. Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door. A pale man with greasy black hair appeared at the doorway, frowning at the girl.  
  
"Yes, is there something you'd like?" the man narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Umm... I don't know where I am."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute I was sitting outside Professor McGonagall's office, and the next, I was down here." Usagi's voice was a scared whisper. The man frightened her, for what reason, she didn't know.  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Well, you may sit at the back of my classroom until it's over. Which is in ten minutes. There are spare chairs there (whoa, rhyme!). Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!"  
  
"Thank you," Usagi whispered before making her way to the back of the room, amid curious stares. She found herself sitting behind two twins with flaming red hair. (guess who!).  
  
"Hi, I'm George Weasley," One of the twins turned around, sticking a hand out to shake. Usagi gave a small smile, shaking his hand.  
  
"And I'm Fred," the other twin grinned. "That over there is Snape, our teacher. Very nasty to us Gryffindors."  
  
"Serena," Usagi couldn't help but smile. The twins seemed like the nice kind of people, and they cheered her up a little.  
  
"George! Fred! Get back to work! Ten points from Gryffindor!" the greasy man yelled at the twins. Sighing, Usagi buried her head in her arms, replaying the battle she had won, and lost, in her head. The pictures of her scouts in the bubbles were crisp in her mind, and their tortured screams were loud and clear. Usagi shuddered, knowing that she could have done something about it instead of standing there staring. But Mamoru, he had torn her heart apart. She knew that she probably couldn't fall in love again, even if she tried. Her love for Mamoru had been undying, and her heart had filled with remorseless hate when she found Mamoru in the arms of Beryl. Killing him had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. But she didn't know that by killing him, her senshi couldn't be saved. She needed someone to talk to. Of course. She could call one of her senshi.  
  
"Michiru," Usagi's voice was a whisper, but the link between her and her senshi was very strong, and Michiru heard. She appeared quietly before her princess.  
  
"Hime, what is it?" Michiru gave a worried look.  
  
"Call me Serena here. Michiru, what are the updates on the battle in Tokyo? Any clue who's behind it?"  
  
"They are leftover youmas from Mamoru's evil. They are very weak because he's dead. I just killed the last of them."  
  
"You can still use your powers?"  
  
"Yes, I can. But there are updates on Beryl. She is becoming stronger, and we fear that she may be able to find you."  
  
"Don't worry about me. But it just hurts that Mamoru would do something like that."  
  
"I know, Usa-chan, it will hurt, but you will heal. Maybe you'll even find love here in this school."  
  
"Hah, I highly doubt that. Even if I do find love, what will become of me? Will I live to watch him die from old age, while I, in my immortal glory, cannot find someone like me?"  
  
"Usa-chan, I hope that you know that marrying someone because of true love will make that person immortal, just like you, so you can live with him the rest of your life. Hime, I must go now. Call us whenever you need us."  
  
"Wait, Michiru!" Usagi's whisper went unheard as Michiru disappeared. Sighing, Usagi buried her head in her arms once again. Her thoughts lingered elsewhere, over to a certain pale, blond haired boy. He seemed so cold and distant, his blue-grey eyes showing a sort of hateful glare. Usagi wondered why he was so... spiteful. She resolved that she would find out sometime soon. "I'm so pathetic. All alone on Earth."  
  
"Well, we're here with you," one of the twins surprised her, rising to leave. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go to the Great Hall."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Usagi wrinkled her nose at her stomach, which refused to let her eat. "So. Tell me more about Snape."  
  
"You're the new girl, aren't you? They say Malfoy found you near death."  
  
"Well, yeah. I almost found myself in the gates of heaven."  
  
"Oh. Well, can you tell us apart?"  
  
Usagi surveyed them for a moment. "Well, one of you has darker hair, and the other has more freckles. And, one of you has a small scar on your forehead."  
  
"Oh my god, you can tell us apart better than my mother! I'm George, the one with darker hair and the scar."  
  
"And I'm freckled Fred."  
  
Usagi laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The twins lead Usagi up a set of stairs and a winding path to the Great Halls. Now, there were even more people sitting at the tables. Usagi shook her head, wondering how she would find Draco in the mess. Oliver had said that the second years would have lunch at this time. She spotted him snickering with his friends. Deciding that she didn't really want to talk to him, she chose to find McGonagall.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, Fred, George!" Usagi called over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye Serena!" the twins joined their friends, chattering animatedly.  
  
Usagi walked past all the tables, not noticing that everyone had hushed and was staring at her. Well not exactly at her, but at the transparent man following her. Usagi, getting an eerie feeling, looked over her shoulder and screamed. The man gave an evil smile.  
  
"Forgotten about me so soon, my dear Usako," he spat out.  
  
"Mamoru! No! You're dead!" Usagi's eyes grew fearful.  
  
"No, I'm not. Beryl is reviving me! I will live to kill you this time, and not your mangy little friends."  
  
"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANYMORE LIVES!" Usagi screamed at him. Mamoru grabbed a hold of her arm, and was leading her out of the front doors. "LET ME GO!!! Moon Eternal Power, MAKE-UP!!" In a blinding flash of light, Usagi was Eternal Sailor Moon, bearing the power of Cosmos once again. She unfurled her wings, and flew near to the ceiling, at a safe distance. "Moon Tiara BIND!" Her tiara wrapped around Mamoru, her powers defeating his advantage as a ghost.  
  
"What are you here for, Mamoru?" Usagi's voice was as cold as steel. She lifted his ghostly face with a finger, leaning down to get her face closer to the sitting man. "Who sent you?"  
  
"That is none of your business," Mamoru spat out.  
  
"With one blast of energy, I can send you to the underworld, never to resurface again. Now tell me, what is your business here?"  
  
"To find and bring you to her new boss."  
  
"New boss? What new boss? Chaos has been defeated, incase you have forgotten. Metallica won't be back."  
  
"He is more powerful than Chaos and Metallica combined. He is Voldemort. The people here are scared to whisper his name."  
  
"Voldemort? And how did you find me?"  
  
"Beryl has her ways. My golden crystal is traceable by me, for I am the one to bear it."  
  
"Moon tiara, unbind." Usagi's tiara returned to her, and Mamoru made a move to leave. "Oh no, you don't. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" the blast of energy sent Mamoru to the underworld, hopefully never to return. "Thank god that's over with. But if he knows where I am, then Beryl will too. Senshi!" Six senshi appeared in the air, where Usagi was still flying.  
  
"Yes, hime?" Hotaru looked at her questioningly, when she found Usagi in her senshi state. "What happened?"  
  
"Beryl knows where I am. I'm afraid I'm not safe here."  
  
"You are. There are forcefields that we have put around here."  
  
"Usagi, what happened?" Ami's brow was furrowed with concern.  
  
"Mamoru found me," Usagi sighed. "He can locate the golden crystal. But I sent him back to the underworld, where he belongs. His spirit is residing there now."  
  
"Mamoru?" Rei crossed her arms. "Oh yea, we have information on him. Beryl is recreating him, a body where his spirit can reside."  
  
"But he is not a ghost."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Michiru was grave. "Be on the lookout."  
  
"Koneko, take care," Haruka narrowed her eyes. "We are always by your side, whether you can see us or not. We will put up the best defenses. It is important that you remain alive."  
  
"Haruka, you are forgetting one thing. I am immortal. I cannot die, whether it is by battle, or sickness. If I find myself at the gates of heaven, I will be sent back. I am beginning my transformation into the goddess Selene."  
  
"Take care anyway. There are many eyes searching for you."  
  
"Goodbye senshi. You are dismissed," Usagi smiled at her senshi as they disappeared, looking around to find all eyes on her. She turned a bright red. "Well? Whatcha starin at? Got nothin better to do?" All the eyes hurriedly returned to their plates. Usagi dehenshined, forgetting that she was flying. She screamed as she fell, only to flip forward and land gracefully on her feet. "Thank god for Cosmos."  
  
Sighing, Usagi walked down the length of the hall, feeling drained. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking how much better it would be if she could cut it. 'That's it! Change my appearance, and keep my energy levels at the lowest! They won't find me that way'. Usagi found herself standing by a silver and green decorated table, biting her bottom lip, deep in thought. She looked around her and found herself staring into pools of blue-grey. Draco Malfoy. An intense feeling of déjà vu rolled over her, and she almost fell backwards. 'Do I know him from somewhere before? I'm pretty sure I met him sometime ago.' The memory tugged at her brain, before receding back to the shadows.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that," a drawling cold voice brought her back to earth. "Are you some kind of alien?"  
  
"No," Usagi cocked her head. "I just have special powers, is all. But you seem familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Draco frowned, thinking. "No." was his simple answer. Strangely, Usagi felt a cold attraction towards the boy, and she didn't even know the first thing about him. The attraction felt ancient and worn, like it wasn't something new. Usagi frowned.  
  
"Oh...," Usagi felt her heart thudding faster, a gentle pounding in her head. She knew the feeling too well. She was getting a crush on him. She shook her head. 'What am I thinking? I vowed never to fall for someone again.' "I...I better get going."  
  
**One week later**

Usagi grew accustomed to her room, and she never left it since Albus Dumbledore showed her to it. She found an album with pictures of her and her friends, and she suspected that Pluto had left it for her. She went through them again and again, trying to look for a picture with her and Mamoru- and found none. The occasional house elf showed up every now and then, giving her food and comforts. She sat there, thinking of her thoughts every day of the week. She never left her room, and decided she should be let out today.  
  
Usagi made her way down the Great Hall, looking behind her, and crashing into someone, a bushy haired girl, who seemed her age.  
  
"Sorry!" Usagi apologized. "I'm such a klutz! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," the girl gave a small smile. "You must be the girl everyone's talking about. You know, the entire episode with that ghost. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."  
  
"Serena Tsukino. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. So, are you going to be attending Hogwarts?"  
  
"Actually, I am. I guess I've had other things on my mind."  
  
"That's ok. Anyways, I better make my way to the library. I've got a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Can I come along? You see, I was brought up by normal humans, and I don't have a clue about your world."  
  
"Really? So was I! My parents are plain old muggles."  
  
"Oh. I don't know my real parents. What are muggles?"  
  
"Non-magic folk. Well, come on!"  
  
"Wait, there's something I need help with. Can you lead me to the nearest bathroom?" Usagi had an instant liking to this girl. She reminded her so much of Ami.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione made her way down two passages, and pushed open a door. This bathroom was much nicer than the first, and everything was shining clean. "So, what do you need help with?"  
  
"I need to cut my hair."  
  
"What? Why'd you want to do that for?"  
  
"It's really important. Just cut my hair, straight across, so that it falls a little below my shoulders. Here, let me get my hair down," Usagi undid her hair, and let it fall. It brushed the ground. She pulled out a pair of scissors from her subspace pocket, and handed it over to Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Usagi took a deep breath as Hermione cut straight across, making sure that it was a perfect 180 degrees angle. Usagi's head felt lighter and lighter as her hair was snipped away. Step one of Mission Change Appearance was over. "Thank you! It's a perfect cut. Ugh, now to get all the hair." Two feet of hair lay in a pile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll get it." Hermione whipped out a shiny, thin baton.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This? It's a wand. It's how we use magic around here."  
  
"Oh," Usagi watched in amazement as all the hair gathered and disappeared into the trash can, with the flick of the wand. "That's amazing!" Usagi took a look in the mirror. Her hair was beginning to curl softly. She had forgotten that her hair was originally curly, straightened by the heaviness. She liked the look.  
  
"I think you look much better."  
  
"So do I. Well, let's get going to the library."  
  
"Ok," Hermione led Usagi down another series of passageways before stopping at a pair of huge double doors. She pushed it open, and led Usagi in. Again, Usagi had an intense feeling of déjà vu. She shook her head and continued in to find cases and cases filled to the top with books. Hermione headed over to the librarian, and asked her a question. The librarian led Hermione to a collection of books, and Hermione chose a few before sitting down at a table, pulling out parchment and ink, getting to work. Usagi sighed, wandering around the library, taking a look at the books. They were all on magic and the history of magic. Suddenly, Usagi felt a familiar tug in her body.  
  
"Youmas? Here?" Usagi quickly ran out, looking down both hallways. She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, and teleported to the outside grounds of Hogwarts, which were gigantic green fields. What looked like a stadium stood on one end, and a lake stood across from her. She unfurled her wings, flying high to determine where the youma was she spotted it, a hideous thing that looked like a gigantic spider, standing five feet high, only with hundreds of legs. "Prepared to be moon dust!"  
  
The youma turned its head to face her. Usagi flew in close, and the youma grinned. "Found you, princess. Beryl told me you would be here." Its voice was like the hissing of cats, and Usagi shuddered. She flew in throwing a punch in the youma's guts. The youma cried out in pain, and Usagi elbowed it in the stomach. It fell over, only to recover quickly. It threw out tentacles and grabbed Usagi, electricity coursing through it. Usagi screamed, attracting attention from a lot of people. It let Usagi go, who sat on the ground, breathing hard.  
  
"Why is Beryl sending youmas here?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"To get you, of course," the youma smiled wickedly, scuttling towards her. Usagi could feel that too much power was coursing through her body, draining energy, and she powered down to Sailor Moon. "Moon Spiral Heart ATTACK!" A spiraling flow of energy left her, only to rebound against the youma. "Why aren't you dead?"  
  
"We youmas are getting more powerful, you know. You can't defeat us in that state."  
  
"Stupefy!" a blinding red light hit the youma, causing it to fall to the ground, stunned.  
  
"Who did that?" Usagi looked around her, to find Draco standing there, wand out, and an amused expression on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get back to safety!"  
  
"It looked as if it was about to kill you," Draco's cold voice made her shudder.  
  
"It can't kill me, I'm immortal! Now get back! Before it wakes! Scouts! I need you!" Usagi grinned as her scouts formed around her. Draco retreated to safety, but still stared at her antics.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The attacks hit the youma, weakening it, because it was unable to defend itself in the stunned position it was in. Usagi finished it off, using her heart attack again. She grinned.  
  
"Ami, I want a full report on the youma," Usagi began her orders. "Hotaru, I need you to find where the youmas are coming from. It seems as if they're living in this forest here. Makoto, Rei, find out where Beryl's base is. Michiru, I need someone to warn me when another youma comes. Haruka, I need you to stay with me. I think the youma took a lot of my energy. It's an energy absorber.  
  
"As you wish, hime," the scouts disappeared once again, all but Haruka. Usagi dehenshined, to find herself incredibly weak, as Cosmos left her body. She fell to the ground, on her hands and knees. Her breathing intensified, and she found herself losing consciousness. A crowd gathered around her. 'No, I am not weak. I'm going to stay conscious.' She struggled herself to her feet, and swallowed tears that were about to fall. 'Why the hell am I crying?' she clenched her teeth. A little voice in the back of her head started talking.  
  
'Because that's how you first fell in love with Mamoru. When he saved you from a youma.'  
  
'I am not falling in love with anyone!'  
  
'But you do have a crush. And a crush is love, puppy love.'  
  
"No! I will not let myself feel that pain again!" Usagi didn't realize she spoke aloud until she heard Draco speaking.  
  
"What pain?"  
  
"None of your business. Stop following me around, and get the hell out of my face."  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to? You are talking to a Malfoy, a pureblood. No one insults me like that."  
  
"Take your empty threats and shove it up your ass. Do you know you you're talking to? Your future queen. So you better stay on my good side." Usagi was on the last thread of her patience. She clenched her fists.  
  
"Oh really? It's a shame to know our queen is so... weak. How will she protect us from danger?"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Haruka's anger boiled. "Why don't you get your ass out of here before I kick it out?"  
  
"No, Haruka, he's right," Usagi turned her head away from the ghost, hiding the tears that fell down her face. "I am weak. If I had been stronger, you guys wouldn't be dead. If I had been stronger, I would have been able to defeat Mamoru quicker. I am weak. Cosmos must be ashamed of me and my weakness."  
  
"Oh, Koneko, don't talk like that. You are very strong. You were able to kill Mamoru, even though you still loved him. You were able to be strong when you saw us in pain. You are the strongest person we have. If you lose courage, then the world has no one to protect it."  
  
"There are wizards, you know," Draco looked at the ghost with his eyes narrowed. "And by the looks of it, I think that wizards are way stronger than people like you."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that," it was Usagi's turn to be angry. "Do you know what I've been through? Do you know what it's like to live alone? All of my life has been a lie. I'm an orphan, my friends are dead, and I have to live forever, alone and wandering. Do you know how hard it is? I'd like to see how you'd be in my shoes. You know why I'm so weak? Because I used all of my energy to save this stupid planet. I lost everything saving people like you, sitting on their asses, doing nothing to help our planet, while the entire universe rested on my shoulders. So don't tell me that I'm weak."  
  
"Oh really? And exactly who were you trying to kill? Your ex-boyfriend? How hard. Atleast your friends are still here."  
  
SLAP. Usagi breathed hard, and rage coursed through her veins. "Shut the fucking hell up!" Usagi felt faint all of a sudden, and the world span around her. The little fight had made her even weaker. A cold feeling washed over her. Memories, carefully locked away because of their pain, reappeared in her mind. She looked around her to find hooded things (dementors) walking towards her. Usagi felt pain, and she could feel her Silver Crystal taking over her functions. In a bright flash, she turned into Princess Serenity, and flew above the creatures.  
  
"Minions of darkness, you are not welcome in my presence," her voice was regal and strong. The dementors moved closer to her. "You are NOT welcome in my presence!" Her eyes narrowed. She whispered words that came into her mind out of nowhere, and a wave of light came out of her, and covered the entire Hogwarts field, leaving a warm feeling in the crowd that was affected by the hooded people. The creatures retreated, leaving Usagi in the air. The blonde dehenshined quickly, because of her failing energy, and fainted, falling to the ground. She was out only for a minute before regaining conscious. Her eyes fluttered open to find Haruka staring at her, slapping her face gently.  
  
"Koneko?" Haruka's face was in a worried frown. "Are you ok? Usagi, you shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"B-but I didn't," Usagi whispered. "Th-the crystal... it took over for me."  
  
"Not again! Overpower your crystal! You know you can do it, and easily!"  
  
"They took me by surprise. I didn't have time to react."  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
"I-I think so," Usagi got up to her feet, and found she was having difficulty standing. Suddenly, the crowd parted, and a shabby looking man made his way over to her.  
  
"I came here as quick as I could," the man looked over her, and pulled out a foil wrapped package. "Here, eat this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Chocolate. I'm Professor Lupin, the Defense against Dark Arts teacher. It seems like you don't need it, though."  
  
Usagi gave a weak laugh, taking a bite of the chocolate. "Yeah, guess not. But practice definitely helps."  
  
"Serena!" a familiar voice made its way through the crowd.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you ok? Everyone's saying that you almost died!"  
  
"How did info travel that fast? And I almost died? No way, not me. I just fainted, is all."  
  
"Gossip rules this school, I guess."  
  
"What's a mudblood like you doing here?" Draco's voice rang out in the chattering crowd, and everyone stopped what they were doing at his words. They turned to face Hermione.  
  
"What's an inconsiderate little son of a bitch like you doing here?" Usagi eyed him coldly. His words to her weren't exactly forgotten.  
  
Everyone around her gasped. No one ever got the courage to talk to Draco Malfoy like that.  
  
"Scouts!" Usagi called out. The six scouts formed around her. "Are you able to lend a little energy?" The scouts nodded. They closed their eyes, and a rainbow of colors flew into Usagi. She smiled, feeling refreshed. "Thanks. You guys can stay if you want." The scouts stayed back, watching Draco with interest. He was facing Usagi, and a look of malice formed in his eyes.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" his voice came out cold.  
  
"How dare you talk to my friends like that," Usagi crossed her arms.  
  
"Because I am a Malfoy."  
  
"And I am royalty. And I saved this school, not to mention this world. And I'm the only one able to defeat every enemy that comes in my way."  
  
"Every enemy, huh. I still think you're weak, and I –"SLAP. Usagi had quickly closed the distance between her and Draco, and gave him a stinging bitch slap on his cheek. Usagi's eyes flashed dangerously, and tears formed in her eyes. His words had hurt her.  
  
"Shut your mouth," her voice was an infuriated whisper. "Don't talk to me or my friends like that."  
  
"Hime –"  
  
"No, Michiru, this has gone too far. Draco Malfoy, if you know what's good for you, you better shut up," Usagi narrowed her eyes, letting her tears fall. "I've had enough of people teasing me and talking to me like that."  
  
"Usagi –"  
  
"No, Rei, I've had enough. All my life, I've been able to stand it. People called me odango atama and stupid, and I've stood that. People have called me a traitor, and I've stood that. But I'm not going to stand someone calling me weak. I'm through with all the putdowns. From you, too, Rei. Before I had Cosmos raging through my veins, you used to do the same as Draco. And even if I don't show it, words hurt. They hurt me more than a physical blow."  
  
"Oh, Usagi, I'm sorry," Rei's head was bent in shame. "I-I didn't know I hurt you. You should've said something."  
  
"Rei, the past's the past. We're best friends, and I forgave you a long time ago. But Draco here. I don't even know you, Mr. Malfoy, and I'm happy I don't."  
  
Draco whipped out his wand, and apparently he had had enough. He whispered a curse, and it hit Usagi, full blast. When Usagi tried to speak, she found she was mute. Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes were threatening to shower. She slapped Draco again, this time, breaking down and sobbing, without noise of course. She slid to her knees, her tears staining her robes. Makoto turned to Draco and glared at him. She couldn't do anything, because she was a ghost (remember, only Usagi has special powers! Sure, attacks can hit solid objects, bout touch cannot. And I don't think that anyone would kill another person... unless it was a bad, bad, bad person).  
  
"Stop it! Turn her back to normal!" Hotaru glared at Draco  
  
"There's no way it's gonna be lifted, until an hour has passed," Draco leaned closer to Usagi, whispering in her ear. "That's what you get for humiliating me.  
  
Usagi looked at Draco with hurt. She tugged at his robes, pointing at her throat. Draco whipped around and walked away, a crowd of people following him. The scouts lifted Usagi into the air (using their powers...duh) and disappeared into Hogwarts, laying Usagi down on her bed.  
  
"Usagi," Ami stepped forward. "Try using the crystal."  
  
Usagi nodded, and power flared through her. Usagi tried to talk again, and found that her voice was back. "Duh, why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Hime, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Why don't all of you go back, and Haruka, please take Rei's place. Rei, I want to talk to you."  
  
"As you wish, hime," the scouts disappeared once again.  
  
"Yea, Usa-chan?" Rei frowned worriedly.  
  
"I need a girl talk. Ok, sit down on the bed." Rei sat down, crossing her legs. It was like the old times again. "Rei, I want you to know something. Please don't tell the others."  
  
"What is it? Don't tell me you like Draco..."  
  
"Actually, I have a crush on him..."  
  
"He is kinda hot..."  
  
"But so mean..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Rei shrieked, just like the teenage girl she was. "I can't believe it! You're doing a great job hiding it this time, though!"  
  
"Keep it down, Rei! But what he just did totally hurt."  
  
"Duh, you like him, and he doesn't like you. It's gonna hurt."  
  
"But there's something more. When I first met him, I felt as if I knew him from somewhere, as in Silver Millennium somewhere. I think there's more to him than we know."  
  
"Yea..." Rei frowned. "He does seem familiar."  
  
"I don't know. By the looks of it, though, I have competition."  
  
"You do know that with a little spicing up, you'll totally get him."  
  
"I'm not ready for something like this again. I still feel like Mamoru's going to come back."  
  
"Mamoru? That ass is never returning. Move on."  
  
"You are no competition. All those girls are ugly. You have the beauty of the moon in you."  
  
"But still. Why would he choose me? I'm weak."  
  
"That's what he thinks. The year's almost over. Stay in your room the rest of the time. There's only like one week left of school. Then leave, and return after the summer ready to kick ass. I'll help!"  
  
"This would be a lot easier if Minako was here. She is the senshi of love."  
  
"Girl, I'll help. You get some rest. You look tired."  
  
Usagi yawned. "I am. G'night!" Usagi fell back, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

Sry this took so long to get out!!! I made this extra long 4 u guys!!! Remember 2 review. And sry if da story is rushed, I'm trying not to make this into a 75 chapter thing (I hafta go day by day!!! It's a bad habit!!)


	5. Chapter Five: A New Pet

Just to let you guys know... In my story, Cosmos is like a higher being that chooses a person to control her, like a spirit. Sry if that confused anyone!! Also, I think this might be a Draco/Usa fic (I'm a HUGE fan!!!!!... Also, the polls!). And, I'm keeping I wanna fly again on hold!!

* * *

Usagi grew bored by the third day in her room. She sighed, pacing around, and then called Rei. Rei appeared, grinning.  
  
"Already sick of staying in your room? You never really were the kind to sit and think."  
  
"Ugh, Rei, it's six in the morning, can't I go jogging?"  
  
"And you have the clothes?"  
  
"Go grab my sports bra and my jogging shorts for me."  
  
"Ok." (The ghost senshi can only touch things that belong to Usagi... just to let you know!) Rei reappeared in a few seconds with Usagi's stuff.  
  
"Care to join me? It'll be just like the old times. I'm sure everyone else would like to come as well."  
  
"Sure." Rei grinned and disappeared, returning with all the scouts in their jogging uniform.  
  
"So, guys. Just like the old times." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't think anyone would be up at this hour," Rei headed through Usagi's wall. "We'll be waiting for you at the grounds!" Usagi pouted.  
  
"How come you guys get the easy way out?"  
  
"Why don't you run the way you used to when you were late for school. You'll be there faster," Ami laughed, remembering.  
  
"Nah. I wanna run a few miles. I better save my energy."  
  
"Ok. Meet you at the grounds!" The rest of the senshi flew through the wall. Usagi quickly changed into her attire, knowing that they revealed a bit too much for this school, and threw on a baggy white tee on top. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and tied it using a fuzzy pink scrunchie. Usagi sighed, before carefully making her way out the door. She looked down the hallways, and found them empty. She made her way down the left one and a set of spiraling stairs, starting to jog. She sped up faster and faster, and turning a corner, crashed into somebody.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Usagi looked up to find a ghost floating above her, staring at her in awe.  
  
"How did you touch me?" the ghost frowned.  
  
"I...I can touch ghosts. It's an ability."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."  
  
"H-how did you know?"  
  
"Everyone in the ghost world knows about you. I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy- Porpington. I'm the ghost of Gryffindor."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you! You probably know me as your highness, but I prefer Serena or Usagi."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Usagi."  
  
"Well, I better get going! Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Miss!"  
  
Usagi continued down the hallways, finally finding herself outside. "God, that took forever!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Makoto stood by her, arms crossed. "We thought something had happened to you."  
  
"Nah ran into a ghost, is all. Well, let's get started!" After a few minutes of stretching, Usagi started running a lap around the school, and her scouts followed. She talked as she jogged. "So, did you guys find anything?"  
  
"It's strange. Remember the Doom Tree incident?" Ami jogged behind Usagi. "The youmas are like that, but they are infused with some kind of dark energy."  
  
"And the youmas, they aren't coming from the forest," Hotaru frowned. "Someone sent him there, and they even have a little 'X' where the youmas are supposed to land."  
  
"But there's no hint to where the base is," Haruka bit her lip. "Whoever's operating it certainly knows how to hide."  
  
"Ok. Well enough about that. Do you guys recognize Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"He does seem familiar."  
  
"I think Pluto's hiding something about my past. A huge chunk of it, too. I first realized this when Mamoru said he didn't love me in the past. I don't remember anything about that."  
  
"You know, you're right, hime," Michiru caught up with Usagi, who was in the lead. "Pluto is hiding something."  
  
"Yeah. Oh look, the sun is coming up! It's so pretty!" Usagi was running towards the sun at the moment. The scouts agreed. The sun was stitched with gold and pink, fading into a pale blue sky. They ran quietly for the rest of the time. Usagi paused, feeling sweat running down her body. The morning heat was catching up with her. She pulled off her shirt and hung it around her neck, and then continued to run. By the end of her run, she had ran around three miles, and the length of the run had begun to show. Her breathing was hard, and her heartbeat was intense. She chose to walk a lap to get rid of the cramps that were beginning to hurt her legs and sides.  
  
"What's the time?" Usagi had her arms above her head, and was walking slowly.  
  
"It's about eight," Ami looked at her communicator (it still worked in Hogwarts since it was laced with magic)  
  
"Oh no," Usagi groaned. "Why didn't you tell me it was getting late earlier? Now everyone's gonna be out! Oh well. I better hit the showers." Usagi rolled her head around a few times before heading back in, slipping on her tee on the way. Her scouts disappeared, and left the girl on her own. Usagi felt out of place amid the long black robes in her ultra short jogging shorts, getting quite a few stares, especially from the boys. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Stop staring at me, would you?" Usagi crossed her arms. "Haven't you ever seen someone wearing jogging stuff? For your info, I just ran three miles, and would appreciate it if you guys would stop!" Everyone quickly averted their eyes, stealing glances at the blonde. Usagi rolled her eyes and walked slowly down the hallways, feeling tired from her walk. A feeling tugged at her body, all too familiar.  
  
"Not again! Oh great, and I'm already tired!" Usagi ran back outside, receiving even more stares. "Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!!" Usagi turned into Eternal Sailor Moon, and flew high, spotting the youma. It was a hideous female, vines wrapping around her body, her lips turned upwards in an evil grin, showing her pointy teeth. Leaves sparely covered her body, giving more than an eyeful. Usagi groaned, flying into the air. "Prepare to die, youma!"  
  
"Who said anything about me?" The youmas voice snarled with malice. Usagi sighed. 'Might as well get this over with." In a series of graceful flips, she was on the ground, facing the youma, standing still. Both females waited for the other to make the first move. Usagi rolled her eyes, and lightening fast, threw a blow in the youma's stomach. The youma cried out in pain, only to have a forceful blow land on her jaw, sending her to the ground. Usagi kicked the figure lying on the floor, and spat in her face in disgust.  
  
"You disgusting slut," Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" The youma died instantly, her anguished cry echoing in the bright morning. "That was easy." Usagi dehenshined in the air, and landed gracefully on her feet. "And Cosmos wasn't even there. I don't really need her in these small battles, I guess." Usagi shivered. "But they know where I am. Better be more careful."  
  
"Serena!" Usagi recognized the voice instantly as Hermione. "That was amazing! And you didn't even need a wand!"  
  
"Thanks," Usagi smiled. She spotted the two boys running after Hermione, and a look of curiosity spread across her face. One was tall and gawky, with bright red hair, and greenish eyes. The other had jet black hair and bright green eyes, and, peculiarly, a lightening shaped scar on his head. "Who're they?"  
  
"Oh, them. The one with red hair is Ron, and the other is Harry. They're my friends."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Usagi shook their hands.  
  
"Did you really tell Malfoy off?" the one named Ron blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, but that little cheat, he put some kind of curse on me."  
  
"He's like that," Harry rolled his eyes. "He's a conceited, heartless jerk. You should watch out for him. He's a badmouth and a lying ass."  
  
"Don't say that. No one's heartless. Everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe there's a reason he's so mean all the time. No matter how dark and evil a person might seem, there's a golden heart inside them. I forgave my enemies a long time ago, and they all sought to destroy me."  
  
"I never really thought about it that way," Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione flashed a smile at Harry before turning to Usagi.  
  
"I'll see you around! But we have to get going; otherwise we'll be late for class. Bye!"  
  
"Bye..." Usagi blinked as the threesome sauntered down the fields, running at a fast past. Usagi made her way back as well, jogging once again. 'Damn, I don't think I've ever ran so much in my entire life. Huh, there goes my peaceful, relaxing morning.' Usagi made her way to her room, and took a quick shower in the attached bathroom. She came out feeling refreshed. She called Rei, who instantly appeared.  
  
"You were following me weren't you?" Usagi frowned. "You could have said something."  
  
"Duh, I was following you," Rei rolled her eyes. "Remember, you told me to be near you at all times." Usagi cocked her head, thinking.  
  
"Ooohhhh yeeeaaahhh.... I remember!"  
  
"Yeah, well?"  
  
"I'm gonna let myself out for lunch."  
  
"Whatever. You gave the boys back there quite a show."  
  
"It's not my fault you chose to bring my booty shorts!"  
  
"That's ok. Draco was there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He didn't notice you though, Usa. He was busy chatting with his admirers."  
  
"Humph. Can you bring my jeans and my pink halter-top?"  
  
"Sure." Rei disappeared and reappeared holding Usagi's clothes, who closed herself in the bathroom to change. She came out wearing her denim flares and her halter-top, slipping on black robes on top.  
  
"I'm going to the library. Wanna come?"  
  
"Ok." Rei followed Usagi out the door and into the now empty hallways. The two girls made their way down the maze of hallways, finally finding themselves in the library. Usagi walked up to the librarian.  
  
"Ummm... hi," Usagi said uncertainly.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had any books on the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium, or Princess Serenity."  
  
"They're back there." The librarian turned back to her work, and Usagi pulled out a few books.  
  
"What do you need those for?" Rei crossed her arms, amusedly watching the girl carrying a tall stack of books in her arms.  
  
"I want to know about my past. Everything about it," Usagi flipped open a book and sat cross-legged on a chair, staring intensely at a page in the book. "Rei read this..." Rei moved in, reading the paragraph.  
  
Three years of the princess' life, her 15, 16, and 17th, was spent at a school named Hogwarts, famed because of its safety. The princess learned most of her powers there, and gained control of her energy. She was able to channel it through her body, and use it to attack enemies. Soon after Serenity was let out of Hogwarts, she found herself in the Moon Kingdom once more. Two years later, she found grief, because the man she was betrothed to had left her to go to a woman named Beryl. Beryl had been Serenity's lady-in-waiting, and one of Serenity's best friends. Soon, terror swept through the universe. Beryl, it had turned out, lead a group of evil people from the dark moon kingdom. The Prince from Earth, Endymion, willingly joined. In the end, Serenity, her friends, Beryl, the Generals, and Endymion died. Serenity's mother made a vow that one day, they would all be reborn, and history would play itself out the way it was supposed to. Queen Selene, who loved her daughter more than anything, now rules the spirit world, and is waiting Princess Serenity's return.  
  
Rei looked up to find silver tears falling down Usagi's face.  
  
"Oh baby, stop crying," Rei pulled Usagi into a hug, mothering the young girl.  
  
"It's true. He never truly loved me."  
  
"Usagi, you know better than that. He never truly loved anyone. He was cold like that all the time."  
  
"Atleast I didn't give all of me to him." Rei nodded, knowing the 'real' meaning behind those words.  
  
"I'm happy you didn't."  
  
"Me too." They sat like that for a time (they're FRIENDS), before Usagi sighed and pulled away. She put back all of her books , and headed down to the Great Hall. "Lunch time. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, Usa."  
  
Usagi made her way down the halls, finding herself once again in the Great Hall, except this time, no one stared at her. She spotted Draco at the Slytherin table, and rolled her eyes. She found Hermione and plopped down next to her.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Hermione smiled. "Finally decided to join us for lunch, I see."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hate being locked up." Hermione leaned in close to Usagi, her face knitted with worry.  
  
"Are you still mad about the Malfoy incident?"  
  
"What do you think? I might be forgiving, but I'm not that forgiving. I just don't hate anyone."  
  
"Wait till you get to know more about Malfoy." Hermione took a bite out of her sandwich, and Usagi followed. Hermione paused. "The school year's almost over. About three days left."  
  
"Really?" Usagi stopped eating. She didn't know where she'd go after Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione looked at the ceiling.  
  
"We should meet up sometime over the summer."  
  
"We really should."  
  
"It's nice knowing I have atleast one friend around here."  
  
"You'll make plenty more, don't worry." Usagi smiled at Hermione.  
  
"So, tell me about the main courses. Is it like Math, and then History, English, and Science?"  
  
"No, not really. The main courses are Potions, Transfiguration, Magical History, and Charms."  
  
"Oh. Sounds interesting. Nothing like the stuff I learned."  
  
"Look, it's Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood," Usagi's temper flared as she recognized Draco's voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Usagi stood up to face Draco Malfoy, who was only an inch or two taller than her (she's tall in this story). The pale blond frowned.  
  
"Potter and I have some unfinished business. Now get out of my way, Tsukino," Draco tried to go past Usagi, but the girl held her place.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, we have some unfinished business as well. You can talk to Potter later," Usagi crossed her arms.  
  
"Quit wasting my time."  
  
"Time? Time is nothing. Each second melts in to minutes, minutes into hours, hours into years, and years into millennia. What is time but an excuse for life?" A tall woman with long black hair and burgundy eyes stepped between the two fighting people. (Guess who) In her hand was a giant key-like scepter (I forget how it looks!) and she was dressed in a leotard and a dark green miniskirt. Her hair was in a bun in the back of her head, and her long tresses fell out of it. Usagi gasped. Everyone turned to look what was happening (she stepped out of a portal... duh!).  
  
"P-Pluto?" Usagi frowned.  
  
"Yes, hime, it is I," Pluto turned to face her princess. "Keeper of the gates of Time, protector of this universe. Immortal and wisest of them all (Lotr, I know, but still, she is wise!), I stand for the future, the past, and the present, all so deeply entwined that sometimes it is hard to tell where you are."  
  
"Why are you here? You never come unless there's some bad news."  
  
"Hime, Minako had married Motoki."  
  
"What?" Usagi's jaw dropped to the floor. "How come I wasn't invited to their wedding? Oh my god!"  
  
"The joy was not to last long. Five hours after their marriage, someone came and killed them both."  
  
"What? Wh-what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that they're dead? B-b-but who killed them?"  
  
"I'm afraid Mamoru is back. He has killed them."  
  
"He's back?" Usagi felt chills running up her spine, and goose bumps appeared on her arms.  
  
"Yes, hime, he is. The destiny for you may seem dark and dismal at times, but do not lose hope. There are always friends around you, whether you see it or not. Remember what you learned in the dimension that Chaos dropped you. Remember what Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan (hehe...I had to find a way she could attack w/o using a wand or transforming) taught you. Concentrate on your powers, and you will not need to transform as often. I must return to the gates of Time. Take care."  
  
"B-b-bye," Usagi hung her head, knowing that the last of her best friends was gone. She knew all of her tears were long gone. Her heart felt cold and lifeless. She shivered.  
  
"Usagi?" Usagi looked up to find Rei.  
  
"She's gonna be with you soon. I think it's better that we're ghosts, that way we can find you whenever we need to."  
  
"Well, atleast you'll be with me wherever I go," Usagi closed her eyes. She could feel all eyes on her. She opened them and turned to Draco. "I-I think we should finish this some other time." She saw pity in his eyes, and turned stiff. "I don't need your pity, Malfoy. Excuse me." She ran out of the Great Hall and into her room. "Rei? Is Minako here yet?"  
  
"No, hime, but she will be here tomorrow. Your mother, her highness, is speaking with her currently."  
  
"Good. And Mamoru? How did he come back?"  
  
"By using dark magic."  
  
"Oh... that Malfoy creep is getting on my nerves." Usagi kept her minds off of her future by talking about random things. "He's turning out to be a jerk. He feels pity for me, can you believe that? Ugh, that freak. If he weren't so hot, I'd kick his ass all the way to Japan."  
  
"Hime?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Now, she'll be able to give you tips on getting him."  
  
"No, I don't want to get him. I want to know about him. Why is it that I feel as if I knew him? Did I fall in love with him in my past? Was he someone's brother, or maybe the prince of another planet? How is it that my crush feels so ancient, that my mother can't compare to it?"  
  
"Usagi! Are you calling your mother old?"  
  
"Umm... she is kinda. But she's still so pretty. I want my mama with me, and yet, there is no way I get to talk to her when I need to. It's so sad." Usagi went into her subspace pocket and pulled out a mini computer. "It's Ami's. She told me it was laced with magic, so I could use it here."  
  
"Oh. You know, your mother told us that there was something special for you in your subspace pocket. She said it was in a little ball of ice."  
  
"Really?" Usagi reached in and found it. It was the size of a marble. "Oh my god. It's so pretty. Like an icy moon."  
  
"She said to pour water over it (it's like Lilo & Stitch, I know)."  
  
"Ok," Usagi got up and walked over to her sink, turning the faucet on. She held the ball under it. A blinding flash followed. Usagi was blown to the floor, her hands covering her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The room was a mess, but what was hovering over it caught her breath in her throat. It was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. A large, snowy white bird with icy blue streaks through it. Its beak was blue, as was its eyes, which held deep wisdom.  
  
"Wh-what is it?" Usagi looked at the graceful and regal bird, it's magnificence awing her.  
  
"An ice phoenix, the last of it's kind," Rei smiled. "You like it? Your mother said it was an extra early birthday present."  
  
"I love it!" Usagi walked towards the dazzling bird, which elegantly landed on the floor, giving a soft screech. Usagi stroked it's feather, giving the two-and-a-half foot tall bird a hug. "I'll have to name you! Umm... lemme think... you're like ice... Snowy? Nah... Ice? Nah... Frost? Hmm... Snowdrop... you like that name? Snowdrop?" The phoenix gave a soft hoot, nuzzling the princess.  
  
"Snowdrop, it is," Rei smiled.

* * *

There... Mina died, Usagi went jogging and had another fight, and she got a new pet... YAY!!! Remember to review!!


	6. Chapter Six: An Addition to Usagi's Ghos...

Usagi wolfed down her food like her usual self. She had skipped dinner that night, and was starving. 'That was a good breakfast!' Usagi grinned at the people staring at her.  
  
"What? Haven't you seen someone eat before?" Usagi batted her eyelashes prettily. Sighing, she turned to Hermione. They had become best friends over the matter of a few conversations. "So, Hermione. Second to last day of school. Any parties going on?"  
  
"Well, there is the feast tonight," Hermione said, shoveling down food.  
  
"Any music, dancing, partying?" Usagi frowned.  
  
"Nope. Just food and friends."  
  
"That sucks! Can't we bring boom boxes or anything?"  
  
"You could, I guess, but electronics aren't allowed at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really... I have a boom box that's laced with magic. It works anywhere, and tunes in to Japan's most popular stations, no matter where you are. Or Virginia's, cause I went there for a month to visit and uncle, and I had it programmed to do that."  
  
"You could," Hermione looked up a litter of owls flew in, carrying mail, and dropping it on their owner's plates. Usagi gasped when she saw Snowdrop flying in with mail as well. Everyone stopped to watch the imperial bird fly into Usagi's lap and drop a package. Usagi smiled down at her pet and stroked its wings. The phoenix disappeared with a poof, and Usagi opened the brown paper wrapped package. Seven objects fell onto her empty plate, and Usagi gasped. Her scouts' transformation pens. A note was in the package, and Usagi tore it off.  
  
My dear Serenity,  
  
Yes, these are the transformation pens that once belonged to your friends. They now belong to you. You are able to use all the powers that were given to them, and their birthrights. Once you get to Gringott's, show the transformation pens. You will know what I'm talking about once you get there. If you are worried that your protectors will not have their powers, they will. You will be staying over the summer at a place called Diagon Alley. It is the safest place for you, as it is closely guarded by the greatest wizards and witches. Also, if you look in the envelope, I've got a birthday surprise for you, but you won't be able to open it until your birthday. Also, it would be wise to learn about Quidditch.  
  
Love, Queen Selene  
  
Usagi pouted as she finished the last sentence. Sighing, she folded the note and stuffed it in her subspace pocket, and held the transformation pens in her hand. More power. That was good.  
  
"I heard about your little crush," a singsong voice whispered in Usagi's ear. Usagi gasped and jumped. She looked behind her.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi threw her arms around the blonde, giving a bear hug. "Oh my god! How could you not tell me about the wedding?"  
  
"Usagi! Stop squeezing me!" Usagi smiled sheepishly and backed away.  
  
"Sorry," Usagi sighed. "I heard what Mamoru did."  
  
"It took us completely by surprise. So...." Minako looked around. "Tell me who the lucky guy is."  
  
"Ssshhh! Not here! I'll tell you later. Anyways, I'm gonna write back to my mom." Usagi turned to Hermione, who was sitting there, looking at Usagi in a weird way. "Hey Hermione! This is my friend Minako, Sailor Venus, and the. She was killed by Mamoru. Snowdrop!" The phoenix reappeared, nuzzling Usagi. Usagi laughed.  
  
"B-but that's an ice phoenix!" Hermione gasped. "They're extinct, and have been extinct for almost one hundred years!"  
  
"Well, then, I guess I'm lucky. My mom gave it to me. Do have any paper? I already have a pencil," Usagi took out the pencil that was holding her hair in a bun, and her locks fell around her face. She thought for a moment before writing.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Aaawwww! I wanna see my present! Anyways, I want to thank you for my pet. But I have a question to ask you. You're hiding something from me, and it's my past. What exactly happened and why can't I remember?  
  
Love Always, Serenity  
  
Usagi tied the note to the phoenix's leg, and the majestic bird rose, flapping its large wings, and left. Usagi turned to Hermione, her face deep in thought, before she decided.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I want you to know about me. Do you have classes today?"  
  
"No, today's a free day."  
  
"Then come up to my room. Mina-chan, you too," Usagi led Hermione up the stairs that lead to her room, while Minako simply teleported there. Usagi plopped down on her pink bed. Everything in her room was either pink or blue, and reminded her of cotton candy. Usagi motioned for Hermione to sit as well, and she complied.  
  
"I don't know where to begin," Usagi looked down at her hands. "Let me start from the beginning. You know about the Silver Millennium, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, it started a long time ago..." Usagi went off into a detailed story of her life (I'm not repeating it here, way too long, and you guys should already know about it!!!). Hermione nodded every now and then, her eyes wide. She was speechless when Usagi ended.  
  
"Oh, Serena," Hermione hugged Usagi. "It must have been very hard for you. Are you ok?"  
  
"Actually, I'm fine. You could even say I'm sort of happy. I mean, if I want to see my friends, I just have to call them. And I can touch ghosts, as you probably noticed. Just don't tell anyone what I told you. And call me Usagi instead of Serena, I prefer it. Also, it turns out that Beryl and Mamoru is teamed up with someone named Voldemort," Usagi frowned as Hermione gasped.  
  
"He's the dark lord! He caused so much death and destruction, that people are scared to say his name, even!"  
  
"What!?! Then it's true... he's even more powerful than Chaos. But there's something that I don't get..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name, my real name, is Serena Voldemort Riddle... which means..."  
  
"You're his daughter..." Hermione looked as Usagi fearfully, and Usagi noticed.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, I am a warrior of light and good. I'm not like my father, so don't say I am."  
  
"Yea, but if anyone find out..."  
  
"Which they won't. There's no way anyone could find out about this if you don't tell. Which you won't..."  
  
"But what if someone was eavesdropping!"  
  
"They can't; there's too many spells in this room. No one will ever know what we're talking about. Ever. And there's no flaw in the spell."  
  
"Oh. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You've been through so much."  
  
"Yeah... Minako?" Usagi turned to her friend.  
  
"I didn't know that much about you," Minako bowed her head, crying. "I'm so sorry Usagi; I should have been there for you more."  
  
"It's ok, Mina-chan. But, about my crush," Minako lit up at those words. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione was extremely curious. She leaned forward. Usagi turned her head away, embarrassed. Her face turned a bright shade of red as she whispered her words.  
  
"D-D-Draco M-Malfoy," Usagi stuttered out. Hermione let out a gasp, and then a scream, and then she started talking fast.  
  
"Oh my god Usagi, how could you have a crush on a creep like him, I mean he is hot, but still, he's so mean, oh my god, I can't believe this, you have a crush on the person everyone thought you hated the most!" Hermione stopped, taking deep breaths, laughing her head off.  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"No, you are! You do such a good job at hiding your feelings! I mean, Malfoy would never guess!"  
  
"Show him to me!" Minako pleaded. "If he's hot, you're so lucky, Usagi!"  
  
"You're married!" Usagi scolded.  
  
"So? I can still look at boys, right?"  
  
"Ugh, shut up!" Hermione laughed. "What would your husband say?"  
  
"Oh my god, let's find him right now!" Minako jumped up and down.  
  
"It's lunchtime, isn't it? Well, he's gonna be there! Come on!" Usagi jumped off her bed and ran out of her room, Hermione and Minako following. Usagi slid into the Great Hall amid a mass of students, and Hermione crashed into Usagi, who stopped suddenly. Usagi calmly walked over to the Gryffindor table, and Hermione followed her leave. Taking a seat, Usagi whispered to Minako to become invisible, and turned to Hermione.  
  
"You know Hermione, I get these little hyper bursts of energy, and you've just experienced one," Usagi smiled when Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yea," Hermione was happy she found a new friend, especially since Usagi was a girl. (Sure, you can have boys for friends, but it's different when it's a girl. You should see me and my friends sometime... we're those really loud peeps who disturb the peace by our laughing and stuff... good times, good times!)  
  
"Hermione, I'm happy you're my friend," Usagi said, serious.  
  
"Me too. Well, everyone's seated. Let's just find –"  
  
"Find who?" Ron plopped down next to Hermione, and both girls turned red.  
  
"Ron, get away, we kinda need privacy, ya know."  
  
"What's up with you, Hermione? You're acting strange... all girly and everything..."  
  
"Yeah, so? I am a girl, you know! Now please leave!!"  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever," a grumbling Ron left and sat somewhere else, followed by Harry, who was confused.  
  
"So," Usagi whispered to Hermione. "Minako get in closer. I'm gonna start a fight with him, so you can tell who he is..."  
  
"I have a better idea," Minako's faint whisper came out of seemingly nowhere. "Why don't we play a little embarrassing prank on him?" Hermione and Usagi leaned in close to hear what Minako had to say. Their eyes grew wide, and they gasped, giggling.  
  
Well, what a cliffy! I'll ttyl.... JK!!! Did ya guys reely think I was gonna do that to you?!?  
  
Usagi got up, pulling Hermione to her feet. Hermione followed Usagi, who stopped behind Malfoy (I'm calling him Malfoy instead of Draco now, cause for some reason, I keep on typing Malfoy instead of Draco, and I might say Draco instead of Malfoy sometimes, so don't get confused!!!... so, on with the story). Usagi tapped on Malfoy's shoulder. The pale blonde whipped around, standing.  
  
"What does the mudblood and the weakling want?" Malfoy spat out.  
  
"I think we have some unfinished business," Usagi flipped her hair, and then crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh really?" Malfoy pulled out his wand. "What kind of unfinished business?"  
  
"The little word exchange. And as I was about to say before Pluto interrupted us... wait, what's that in your hand? Is that a.... AAAAHHH!!!!" Usagi screamed, happy that her plan had worked. While Usagi had been busy talking to Draco, Minako had slowly slipped out Draco's wand and replaced it with a... tampon!! (Sry peeps, but I think that's hilarious!!!!) "Are you a girl?!?"  
  
"What is this?" Draco looked at the thing in his hand curiously. All the girls sitting at the Slytherin table gasped and screamed. All the other tables were now crowded around Draco and Usagi, and those girls screamed as well. The boys stared curiously at the thing in Draco's hand. Usagi screamed.  
  
"Oh my god!!!! You are a girl! Oh my god!!!" Usagi pretended to look faint. A stout girl came forward.  
  
"Malfoy, don't tell me you don't know what you're holding. Where did you get that, anyways?"  
  
"I don't know, I pulled my wand out of my pocket, and then, this was in my hand!" Malfoy panicked, clearly knowing that it was something disgusting. (For a boy). "Tsukino what did you do? Mudblood, you better not have had anything to do with this!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Usagi looked at him with pure innocence. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Move aside!" A voice Usagi knew was Snape's made it's way closer to the two people. Once Snape saw what Draco was holding, he turned red. "Everyone, back to lunch, show's over! Get back!" While Snape was herding the students back to their tables, Usagi leaned in close, her voice a whisper.  
  
"Sorry, gorgeous, but something had to be done. See ya around!" Usagi blew a kiss, and headed back to her table, a gaping Hermione following, and leaving Draco stunned. Usagi started laughing crazily when she sat down.  
  
"That has got to be the best joke ever!" Hermione laughed along with Usagi. "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?"  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi looked around. "Minako?" Minako appeared, grinning. "Oh my god, that was brilliant! You are so a genius!! He'll never guess how we did it!"  
  
"Oh, you are totally so lucky! He is so fine! Oh my god, how can anyone resist his looks!" Minako sighed dreamily. Usagi rolled her eyes, and quickly ate a sandwich, gulping down apple juice with it.  
  
"Hermione, don't tell me that's the first nasty joke you've ever played," Usagi raised her eyebrows at the girl, who was still bright red, and shoveling down food.  
  
"Well, actually, it is," Hermione bit her lip. "But, I mean, tampons? Well, in the muggle world just about everyone know what it is, but in the wizarding world, boys aren't exactly supposed to know. But it was totally worth it. Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to tell you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has a girlfriend..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Her name is Pansy."  
  
"You know what, she's history. Look out for Usagi, Malfoy!" Usagi laughed. "About the little party tonight... I think we should dress to kick ass. What size do you wear in muggle clothes? I'm a size 3 or 5."  
  
"Same here!"  
  
"Perfect! I'm gonna bring the music, and we can party all night!"  
  
"Tsukino, that was not a funny joke to play," Malfoy appeared behind Usagi, fuming.  
  
"Hey, what can I say? We're even now." Usagi stood up. "Don't mess with me, boy, unless you want enough humiliation to last a lifetime."  
  
"Usagi!" the loud voice made Usagi look around. She spotted Rei running towards her. She had something written in her communicator (pretend the communicator is like a little mini-computer). "I found this at the library!"  
  
"What Rei?" Usagi was confused, and looked into Rei's communicator. She gasped at the writing and then read it out loud. "Prince Endymion supposedly had a younger brother whom Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom fell in love with!" Usagi frowned, unable to remember anything. "Why is Pluto hiding my past?"  
  
"It's possible that something so traumatic happened that she didn't want you to remember," Rei smiled at Minako. "Welcome to our ghostly crew!"  
  
"Hai, welcome to the ghostly crew!"

* * *

Sry, that chapter was completely pointless, but I hafta admit, Usagi has a lot more courage than I thought...I'll try and make the next chapter atleast a little bit not pointless. Until then, seeya!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Great Hall Party

Ok guys, I need a name for Endymion's younger brother... I am SO bad at making up names!! Just review and tell me some names, and I'll choose from the list, k? On with the fic!

* * *

Usagi quietly knocked on Dumbledore's statue. It swung open, and Usagi climbed up the spiral of stairs, eventually reaching Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, I wanted to ask you something," Usagi bowed in respect.  
  
"You just did," Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. Usagi blinked in confusion, and then shook her head. "But you may ask me another one."  
  
"Um... are we allowed to have electronics here?"  
  
"They don't work on Hogwarts grounds. I'm sorry."  
  
"B-but my stuff works here because Ami infused it with magic so that it can work anywhere."  
  
"In that case, I suppose so."  
  
"And the feast tonight, I have a boom box and was wondering if I could maybe liven it up with a little music, and turn it into a party. You know, with dancing and everything."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"B-but I don't know if you listen to muggle music or not, but the stations my radio is tuned to has muggle music."  
  
"I don't think anyone will really mind. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Umm...actually, there is something else..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Do you know anything about my past and Endymion's younger brother?"  
  
"I'm afraid your friend Pluto has forsaken me to tell you anything about him."  
  
"O-ok. But I want to know, is it true? Did I really fall in love with his younger brother and not him in the past? I found it in a book..."  
  
"I can't say, Miss Tsukino. You must find that out for yourself. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Well, I better get going. Bye, Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
"Good-bye, Miss Tsukino," Albus Dumbledore took off his glasses as Usagi left the room. He massaged his temples, sighing. 'I'm afraid your future holds pain, princess. Hold strong.'  
  
Usagi skipped down the hallways, looking for Hermione. Someone suddenly stood in front of her, making her crash into him. Usagi looked up from the floor, huffing.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Usagi shook her hair from her eyes. "Malfoy? What do you want now?"  
  
"That prank was disgusting," Malfoy's eyes made Usagi feel another strong wave of déjà vu. Usagi frowned.  
  
"I really have to go, Malfoy." Usagi struggled to get up. Once she managed to, she sighed. "I'm sorry for the prank. It wasn't really my idea; it was Minako's. But I guess it's my blame since I played along. Sorry once again."  
  
"Apology not accepted. This means war, Tsukino." Draco's eyes changed from their normal grey-blue to a stormy blue color. Usagi cocked her head.  
  
"Did you know your eyes change color when you're mad? That's so cool. You kinda remind me of Mamoru, you know. He was cold and distant, too. And your eyes remind me of him. Except yours are lighter. His eyes used to change color, too. One of the many reasons I gave my heart to him. Huh, look what he did. He betrayed me," Usagi went back through her memories. Draco looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"He was such a charmer. Always knew the right thing to say to make a girl feel special." Usagi jumped out of her trance, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Look at me, talking to a stranger about my past. I should get going, Malfoy. Bye..." Usagi turned and ran the other way, not wanting to believe what she had just said to Malfoy. 'Oh my god, I have to stop getting into these trances. I have to stop living in my past.'  
  
"Usa?" Hermione voice made Usagi stop and turn.  
  
"Hermione! There you are! I've been looking for you all over! Come on! Dumbledore said we can use my boom box!!! The feast is in two hours! We hafta get ready!"  
  
"Get ready?"  
  
"Duh. We hafta kick ass for this party. Don't you want boys all over you?"  
  
"I'm not pretty, Usagi, like you."  
  
"That's bull shit. Here, I'll help you. Come into my room." Usagi and Hermione ran up to Usagi's room. Usagi went into her subspace pocket and pulled out a bunch of beauty products. "Hermione, we're gonna start with your hair. I love make-overs! I know someone who loves them even more, though! Minako!" Minako appeared, looking confused. "We're having a make- over!!"  
  
"What?!?!" Minako squealed, looking happy. "Oh my god! Let me help! First, we have to do something with your hair. Here, us this shampoo." Minako handed Hermione a shampoo. Usagi pulled a chair in front of the bathroom sink, and tilted Hermione's head back, letting the water wet her hair. Usagi then took a huge amount of shampoo and worked it into Hermione's hair, then rinsed it. Hermione's hair came out wet. Usagi put in leave-in conditioner, and then blow-dried Hermione's hair.  
  
"There. Now we need mousse and a curler," Usagi applied mouse to Hermione's hair, and Minako handed Usagi a heated curler. Usagi shook her head. "No, we should use magic. Hermione, do you know any spells to make hair curly?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Hermione muttered a few words, and her hair fell in gentle curls.  
  
"There, your hair's done. Now, we need clothes. Minako, bring back everything hip," Usagi ordered. Minako disappeared and came back with her arms loaded. Usagi chose a pale pink halter-top that covered her stomach and a pair of white hip huggers. She put a pink cap on Hermione's head, and completed the look with huge pink hoops.  
  
"Make-up!" Minako squealed. She threw all of Usagi's make-up on Usagi's bed and Hermione sat down. Minako pulled out eyeshadow, foundation, blush, lip gloss, and just about everything else she could find. She put pink eyeshadow on Hermione, along with black eyeliner. Black mascara followed then pink blush and bubble gum lip gloss. Minako stood back and looked at Hermione. Usagi let out a low whistle.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Usagi grinned. "Take a look." Hermione gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked different. She wasn't so plain anymore. She could even call herself pretty. "Now, it's my turn!" Usagi pulled out a pair of black capris and a baby blue tank top that revealed her belly. She put on a pair of blue chandelier earrings, and a baby blue motorcycle cap (they're those hats that Britney Spears wears most of the time). She finished her look with a little sparkly blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. Minako giggled when she saw Usagi.  
  
"You look completely luscious!" Minako twirled Usagi around, who laughed. "I bet Draco is gonna lick you all up!"  
  
"Ew! Minako! That's so disgusting!" Usagi made a face. "But... I wouldn't mind!"  
  
"Usagi!" Hermione scolded. "What would your mother say?" The three girls collapsed in a laughing heap. They got up after a while of talking, finding they had ten minutes to get to the feast.  
  
"Usagi," Hermione smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Usagi frowned.  
  
"For being my friend. I really appreciate it. Everyone sorta hated me because they said I was a know-it-all."  
  
"That's B.S. My friend Ami used to be the same. But now, she's my best friend. She used to be one of the most popular girls at school after she became my friend."  
  
"Really? That's awesome!"  
  
"You do realize that we're getting stares, don't you?" Usagi frowned as boys goggled at her. Her tank top was a bit revealing.  
  
"Usagi, they're staring at you. You should've worn something that covered more."  
  
"Wait till they see me in my bikini. I plan on swimming in that lake next year."  
  
"They'd die of shock." Hermione shook her head at Usagi. "You're hopeless. You're gonna break everyone's heart by the end of the year."  
  
"There's only one heart I plan on getting, and that's Draco's"  
  
"Come on, Usagi, look at all these hot guys. Why don't you make Draco a bit jealous?"  
  
"That's a good idea," Usagi took in a deep breath as she went into the Great Hall. Most everyone was already seated. Usagi walked in with attitude, getting even more stares. Hermione's eyebrows were raised as she followed the blonde. Usagi blew kisses and winked at all the boys that were giving her looks. The boys seemed to melt under Usagi's glance. The girls threw jealous looks at Usagi, hanging onto their boyfriends. Usagi took a seat at her usual place, Hermione following.  
  
"Usagi? Is that you?" Usagi looked up to find Fred staring at her.  
  
"Yea, Fred?" Usagi smiled.  
  
"You've completely changed!" George's eyes were wide.  
  
"Of course, gorgeous, did ya really think I'd hang onto my ex?" Usagi winked at George, who blushed. "And anyways, this is what I wore in the muggle world. Of course, in this world, I'm expected to wear robes."  
  
"I wish you were allowed to wear that all the time!" It was Usagi's turn to blush at Fred's comment.  
  
"And anyways, we're having a party tonight," Usagi grinned as food appeared on platters. "Food!" Usagi dug in like her old self, losing all her dignity as she shoveled food into her mouth.  
  
"Still the Usagi we know!" George laughed, digging into the food as well. Usagi flashed a smiled before returning to her food. After she was done, she pushed herself back. She felt full and warm. Usagi pulled out her boom box (it's the portable kind that doesn't need electricity; it needs batteries!) and tuned it into 95.5, turning down the volume so that only the people around her could hear. (If you live in northern Virginia, or DC, or southern Maryland, you'll know that 95.5 is lyk the best station ever!). She found Head Sprung by LL Cool J playing, and nodded her head to the beat. (I LUV dat song!!!!)  
  
"I thought electronics didn't work around here," Harry frowned.  
  
"They don't. My boom box is laced with magic," Usagi turned to face Harry.  
  
"Oh. Hermione! Is that you?" Harry's eyes widened as he looked at a blushing Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell, what happened to you? You're acting like a girl!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I am a girl! Go bug someone else, Ron!" Hermione exhaled angrily.  
  
"Yeah, Ron!" Usagi played Hermione's sidekick. "Go bug someone else!" Usagi found most everyone else finishing and sent a questioning look to Dumbledore. The headmaster gave a small nod and a smile. Usagi grinned and turned the volume all the way up. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione turned to Usagi with a questioning look.  
  
"Can you make this thing louder? I think the other people would appreciate some music."  
  
"Of course! Sonorus!" the boom box echoed in the Great Hall. Everyone turned to stare at the Gryffindor table, unsure of what they were supposed to do. Usagi kicked George under the table.  
  
"Georgie!" Usagi yelled loudly over the music. George turned red at his nickname.  
  
"I prefer George, thank you very much!" George raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Care to dance? What's a party without dancing!?!" Usagi stood as a slow song came on. She pouted, knowing how horrible she slow danced. George grinned and crawled under the table, popping up in front of Usagi a few seconds later.  
  
"Of course! How can I resist such a beauty?" Usagi smiled as George led Usagi to the middle of the Great Hall. (NO this is NOT a George/Usa story; they're just friends!). George put his hands around Usagi's waist as the blonde put her arms around his neck. Surprisingly, Usagi danced gracefully with George, and was happy that Cosmos was back in her once again. They danced at a distance, receiving stares from everyone else. Another couple soon joined them. Usagi grinned.  
  
"Yay! Finally. You'd think they've never seen people dance before! Too bad the lights can't go off." The lights turned out, as if Usagi's wish had been heard.  
  
"You're a really good dancer, Serena!"  
  
"Thanks. You're doing better than me! Where did you learn to dance like that?"  
  
"I've had a lot of practice."  
  
"Really?" Usagi raised an eyebrow, taking a closer look at George. She finally noticed how cute he was. Usagi smiled as another, much faster song came on (think something like Lean Back, by Fat Joe). Usagi started dancing to the beat. The witches around stared at her uncomfortably before copying Usagi's moves. Usagi danced with George for a few more songs before tiring out. She headed back to her seat, out of breath. Hermione was sitting there, watching everyone.  
  
"Hermione?" Usagi frowned when she saw her friend sitting alone. "Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
"I don't know how to dance," Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're muggle born! How can you not know how to dance?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really the dancing type."  
  
"Just go out there and do your thing! You'll find you know how to dance if you just follow the beat."  
  
"I'm not so sure-"  
  
Hermione was cut off when Usagi pulled her up and pushed her into the mob of dancing students. Usagi grinned and sat cross-legged on her seat, drinking a glass of pumpkin juice. She sighed at all the couples dancing, remembering how Mamoru had danced with her. Usagi stared into space dreamily.  
  
"Tsukino, I have to say, you actually did something good for once," Draco's voice brought Usagi back to her senses. Usagi gave a wink and a smile.  
  
"Duh. Who can resist music?" Usagi leaned back on the table on her elbows, closing her eyes, nodding to the music.  
  
"What kind of music is this, anyways?" Draco demanded.  
  
"It's muggle music. This is..." Usagi listened to the song for a moment. "This is Southside by Lloyd." Usagi opened an eye, finding Draco seated next to her. She closed her eye immediately, her heart beating faster. She suddenly remembered that she could talk to her scouts telepathically (is that what it's called?)  
  
'Minako?' Usagi thought out. Minako answered immediately  
  
'Yeah, Usagi? Is the party good?'  
  
'It's awesome! But Draco is like right next to me, what should I do?'  
  
'Act cool, and calm down. Just make some small talk.'  
  
'Ok.' Usagi opened her eyes, straightening up. She willed herself to speak steadily.  
  
"So, Malfoy," Usagi cleared her throat before moving on. "Um... Do you forgive me yet for the prank?"  
  
"I guess I could..." Draco said thoughtfully. Usagi bit her lip. 'Oh my god, is it me, or did Draco inch closer?' "But even if I forgive you for the prank, it doesn't mean we're not enemies."  
  
"Ok. So... Draco?" Usagi turned to face Draco, and found him looking at a pretty girl with shiny brown hair and light grey eyes. Usagi sighed, looking down. 'That's probably Pansy, Draco's girlfriend. Ugh, why would he be interested in me, anyways? It's not like I'm pretty.'  
  
"Did you just call me Draco?" Draco's eyes were still on the girl. Usagi blushed furiously. She hadn't realized that she called Malfoy by his first name.  
  
"I'm tired. Can't think straight." Usagi thought up a lie on the spot.  
  
"Whatever, Tsukino." Draco leaned back on his elbows. He managed to keep his eyes on the brunette. But, because he leaned back at an angle, his hand lightly touched Usagi's back, and Usagi felt her back get all tingly. Usagi licked her dry lips before trying to start up a conversation again.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I guess I promised you I'd tell you about Mamoru sometime ago. Well, let me start off from the beginning. You know how I transform?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco turned his head to get a better look at Usagi. Usagi was happy that the Hall was dark because she had turned a dark shade of crimson.  
  
"Well, I turn into Sailor Moon. In Japan, there was a lot of evil stuff going on, so it was my job to get rid of it. I saved the world like five times, and I died three times, but was reborn, cause my destiny wasn't over yet, and crap like that. Well, I met Mamoru for the first time by battling a monster. He saved me. It happened a few more times after that and I guess I fell in love with him. We were together for around two years."  
  
"Uh-huh," Draco's eyes followed the brown-haired girl again. Usagi leaned back, resting on her elbows once again. Usagi's elbow touched Draco's, and their hands dangled together. Usagi turned even redder. Usagi closed her eyes before continuing.  
  
"Well, I defeated this person called Beryl. Unluckily, she was born again, even though she wasn't meant to. And then, everything started going downhill from there. Mamoru, he left me to go to Beryl. After I had given him all of my heart. I thought our love was unbreakable. So for two weeks, I was locked up in my room, depressed and crying. I came to my senses soon. I had to kill Mamoru in order to save this world, but Mamoru killed all of my friends. And now, he's back again, and he and Beryl has teamed up against someone I have never even heard of. They say he's more powerful than Chaos. His name is Voldemort."  
  
Usagi heard Draco make a soft gasp at Voldemort's name. "I heard people here are scared to say his name even. And so, now, I have to kill Mamoru, Beryl, and Voldemort, and save this planet once again. I'm much stronger than before, of course. But I don't know. I still feel as if a small part of my heart is calling out to Mamoru, but the rest of my heart hates him. And, along with that, my age has been set back by like three years."  
  
"Oh," Draco was still staring at the girl.  
  
"So, who is she?" Usagi looked at the dancing brunette.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl you're staring at."  
  
"She's my girlfriend. Her name's Pansy Parkinson (I know, I know, I changed her appearance, but I had to!)."  
  
"Oh," Usagi tried hard not to let the disappointment show in her voice, but she knew a little bit showed up anyways. "H-how have you been going out?"  
  
"About a month. Why does it matter?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just curious," Usagi looked down, sighing. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm happy I was able to talk to you."  
  
"Draco, darling!" A high voice made Usagi jump. Pansy was standing in front of Usagi and Draco, eyeing Usagi with distaste.  
  
"Yes, Pansy?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Join me for a dance?"  
  
"Sure, gorgeous. Let's go," Draco got up, leading Pansy to the dance floor. Usagi felt warm where Draco had been touching her. Usagi watched Pansy and Draco slow dance, barely any air between them. Something like jealousy stirred up in her. Usagi shook the feeling away and just sat there, watching the boy she got a bigger crush on every day dance with his girlfriend. Usagi buried her face in her hands, and felt tears rise in her eyes. "Minako?" Minako appeared next to Usagi, concern on her face.  
  
"I saw the whole thing, girl."  
  
"Yeah, well, then why do I feel like crap?"  
  
"Because he likes someone else."  
  
"I wish I never met him. He's so hot, and I know, somewhere back in his mind, he has a caring part to him. The way he listened to what I said. I just like him even more now. And when his arm touched mine, I felt like my heart was about to explode out of my body. I feel like hating that Pansy girl, but I can't hate anyone. Ugh."  
  
"Usagi! I saw the ENTIRE thing!" Hermione was shrieking as she took a seat next to Usagi. "Oh my GOD! He touched your ARM!!!"  
  
"I know. But he likes Pansy. You should've seen the way he was staring at her. Now, I feel like shit."  
  
"Usagi..." Hermione hugged Usagi. "It's ok. Their relationship will probably be over by the time they get out of school."  
  
"Hermione, this is a long term relationship. After all, I stand for love and justice. I should know."  
  
"No you don't!" Minako huffed. "I stand for love!"  
  
"Go ahead and stand for love. Like love has done a lot for me," Usagi stared at Draco longingly. She took in a shaky breath. "Well. It's time to win him. My dancing's bout to become dirrrrtay!" Usagi got up, grinning as an upbeat song came on. She began to do the booty call. Boys whistled as she danced, moving her blessed body sexily. She saw Fred and George looking at her, jaws on the floor. Usagi continued, getting loathing looks from the girls. She looked around her, searching for Draco, and found him, his eyes drinking up her image, his face an expression of surprise. As soon as the short song ended, Usagi hopped back to her seat. A crowd of boys gathered around her asking her to dance. Here started her journey to Draco's heart.

* * *

I know, I know Usagi is way out of character, but still, she hasta find SOME way to get Draco!!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Attack at the Quidditch C...

"Dumbledore, sir, did you call me?" Usagi stood in Dumbledore's office, her eyes on the floor. It was the very last day of Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, Usagi, I did," Dumbledore looked up from the papers he was sorting through. "Your mother has left me a note. She is asking that you stay in Diagonal Alley."  
  
"Yes, sir, I already knew," Usagi looked up, and found Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"The party idea was great. I'm sure this school could use a little spicing up from you. The boys enjoyed it particularly," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Th-thank you... I think," Usagi turned red at what Dumbledore was saying. "D- did you get anything from Pluto, sir?"  
  
"No, Usagi, I did not."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Well then, sir, can I be excused?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, yes, before I forget, once you reach the platform, Pluto will be waiting for you in her human form. She will take you to your summer residence."  
  
"Really?" Usagi lit up at this. "Good-bye, sir!" A very happy Usagi bounced out of Dumbledore's office, a silly smile on her face. Usagi ran into her room, packing her things. Hermione soon entered, flopping down on Usagi's bed.  
  
"So, what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione helped Usagi pack her belongings.  
  
"Just stuff like I'm gonna stay at Diagon Alley, and how the school needs some spicing up by me," Usagi put the last thing in her trunk and shut it. She sat on her bed, sighing. "I'm gonna miss you, Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah, same here. We can visit each other over the summer, that's for sure. Here, have my phone number," Hermione jot down her phone number on a piece of parchment and gave it to Usagi, who flashed a smile.  
  
"Let's spend the rest of our day outside. We're leaving in like two hours."  
  
"Let's go, then?" Hermione hopped out of Usagi's bedroom, and Usagi followed.  
  
"You know what, Hermione?" Usagi walked next to Hermione, pulling on her robes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're my best friend."  
  
"Th-th-thank you," Hermione stuttered, a look of appreciation on her face. "You're my best friend, too."  
  
"I have a feeling we're gonna get to know a lot more girls next year."  
  
"Same here. Where did you learn to dance that way?"  
  
"What way?" Usagi looked innocent as she headed out the doors. It was beautiful day. The sky was a bright blue color and the sun was shining high in the sky. The air was warm and loud with the chatter of talking students. Usagi sighed blissfully.  
  
"Let's sit by the lake," Hermione suggested. Usagi nodded and started running.  
  
"Last one there is a rotten egg!"  
  
"No fair! You got a head start!" Hermione raced behind Usagi, and the two girls slid into the sand, laughing. They both pulled themselves to a sitting position, smiling.  
  
"So..." Usagi looked around her, spotting Harry and Ron jogging towards them. "Your boyfriends are coming."  
  
"What?" Hermione looked behind her in confusion, realizing that Usagi meant the two boys. "Hey Ron, Harry!"  
  
"Hi, Hermione!" Harry and Ron spoke at the same time. "Hey Serena!"  
  
"Hi guys," Usagi motioned for them to take a seat. "Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks, Serena," Harry took a seat next to Hermione, and Ron sat by Usagi.  
  
"So. What brings you here?" Usagi turned her body so she faced Ron.  
  
"The party last night was amazing! What was that thing making all that sound?" Ron was excited.  
  
"It's called a boom box, or a radio, or a stereo, or a CD player."  
  
"Oh... I'll ask dad about it," Ron turned to Hermione. "So, anything new lately? Haven't talked to you in a long time. Dad says you can come over in the summer."  
  
"Oh," Hermione shrugged. "I dunno if I can make it. I'll have to ask my parents."  
  
Usagi looked into the lake, and made the mistake of looking at the bridge above it. Draco and Pansy were lip-locked in a deep kiss, arms around each other. Usagi gasped, eventually choking on her spit (there's nothing wrong with that... it happens to me ALL the time!).  
  
"Usagi? You ok?" Hermione frowned at the girl who was pointing at the lake. Hermione followed Usagi's gaze and gasped, her jaw dropping. "Oh my god, that's disgusting! Malfoy has his tongue down Pansy's throat!" Harry and Ron followed Hermione's disgusted look, then gasped and choked themselves.  
  
"Whoa, that's so gross!" Ron's jaw was on the floor. Usagi's eyes glittered with something close to hate. She stood, her fists clenched.  
  
"Ron, Harry, please leave," Usagi's voice was dangerous, and the two boys complied immediately. "Rei, Minako! There's something you guys need to see!" Rei and Minako appeared behind the princess. They looked around them, and finding Draco, they gasped.  
  
"Don't do anything rash, Usa!" Minako knew that look, and Usagi was sure to get in trouble for whatever she was about to do.  
  
"Hermione!" Usagi turned to her friend. "Do you know any spells that turns hair a different color, particularly gray?"  
  
"N-n-no!" Hermione lied. Of course she knew. A sudden scream interrupted Hermione, Usagi, and Minako's conversation.  
  
"Fuckin shit! Stupid youmas always come at the wrong time!" Usagi took out her broach. "Moon Eternal Power, MAKE-UP!" Usagi turned into Eternal Sailor Moon, and the power of Cosmos coursed through her veins. She unfurled her mighty wings and flew above the still kissing Draco and Pansy. She spat in disgust before finding herself face to face with a person. He looked like a regular human being, his short hair falling into his handsome face. His hair was a dark blond color, but his red eyes gave him away. Usagi gasped when she recognized the man.  
  
"Kunzite?!?" Usagi started to panic. "But I killed you! So long ago..."  
  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of princess," Kunzite's voice was dark and evil, and he gave a chilling cackle. He started attacking random people, purposely missing to start a flame of fear in the people. Usagi growled before tackling him to the floor of the bridge.  
  
"Kunzite, you know you can't win," Usagi's whisper was fierce and filled with hate.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kunzite gave a vile smile. "If you kill me, Beryl will send thousands more." Usagi slammed Kunzite against the rail of the bridge. By now, Malfoy and Pansy had stopped kissing and was staring at Sailor Moon in awe. Minako and Rei hovered above Usagi incase she needed help.  
  
"I can heal you Kunzite," Usagi pinned Kunzite, her hands holding his wrists behind his back, her shoulder digging into his upper back. "Just tell me that you want to be healed, and I'll do it."  
  
"Don't try to bribe me, princess," Kunzite laughed. "You can't beat Voldemort or Beryl. And guess what, princess? Your dear Mamoru is back! He says he never loved you. But I'm sure you're still in love with him. You should see him and Beryl together. Don't you think they make a great couple?"  
  
"NO!" Usagi let go of Kunzite, and flew high. "Celestial fire, surround!" Rei grinned as Usagi used her attack. A wall of flames surrounded Kunzite, who just laughed. "I'm gonna kill you!!!"  
  
"Usagi, don't kill him!" Rei shouted out. "Heal him! He's still a human being! He can be healed!"  
  
"NO! His life won't be spared! I'm gonna kill him!" Usagi had a fire burning in her now. Rage overtook her senses, and her heart filled with strong hate.  
  
"DON'T!" Minako was screaming, trying to hold Usagi back. "Usagi! Think clearly! You can heal him! Don't kill him! Don't let hate and rage overtake you!"  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!!" Minako's attempts were in vain. Usagi broke loose and unleashed her attack, filled with so much hate and energy that it left a hole in the bridge. Usagi let out a scream of hate and anger, blood-curdling and loud. "Fear the wrath of Cosmos!!!" These were her last words before the anger left her eyes and she dehenshined, landing gracefully on her feet. She trembled, and she looked surprised with herself.  
  
"Usagi," Minako's voice was soft, as if she was scared of her princess.  
  
"I killed him Minako," Usagi was whispering. "I killed him. I could have healed him. I've never felt hate this strong before."  
  
"Oh, Usagi," Rei hugged the blonde, who was staring at the hands she killed Kunzite with. "It's ok."  
  
"I've never hated someone before. Ever. And now, I feel the power of hate. So strong, so raw."  
  
"Usagi!" Hermione stared at Usagi in fear. "Y-you shouldn't have let hate take you over!"  
  
"I don't know what happened," Tears threatened to spill out of Usagi's eyes. "I don't know. I just felt such a strong wave of rage take over me. I've never hated anyone in my life. That's the first time. And it's such a strong feeling."  
  
"Oh, baby, it's gonna be ok," Minako hugged Usagi, who looked as if she was in a trance.  
  
"I've never even hated Beryl, or Mamoru, or even Chaos. I've never hated anyone before." (You guys have to think... Usagi is one of those emotional people who hate killing people unless they have to, so duh she's gonna be in shock for a little bit!!!)  
  
"Usagi, calm down. It's ok. Everyone experiences hate at one point or another. Come on, I think you need something to drink." Minako disappeared and reappeared with a water bottle (It's Usagi's so she can touch it!), and gave it to Usagi, who took a deep drink from it.  
  
"Who would ever think such a goody-goody would be so merciless?" Malfoy's drawling voice cut the moment of stillness. Usagi looked up at Malfoy with haunting eyes.  
  
"I-I killed him, Malfoy," Usagi's voice was confused. "I don't know how, but I killed him."  
  
"Usagi, it's ok. You had to. You're gonna kill a lot more people, so get stronger. Your future holds death," Rei's voice must have been convincing because Usagi snapped out of her trance. The young blonde sighed.  
  
"I guess so. But I hate death so much. Life should always be cherished. There is good in everything, even our enemy," Usagi sighed again and stood up, facing Malfoy.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you don't mention this incident again. I'd like it if I didn't remember this," Usagi paused as she walked away. "And Malfoy? I'm not in the mood for your rude comments." Usagi sauntered away leisurely, as a loud voice told the Hogwarts students to get ready to go on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione quickly followed Usagi, taking one last look at Malfoy, who was holding Pansy's hand.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express  
  
Usagi sighed as she got on the Hogwarts Express. The bright red train was already making its way out of Hogwarts, and Usagi still hadn't found an empty compartment, let alone an empty seat. She had convinced Hermione to sit by her friends. There was one last compartment left, and she knew that Malfoy and his little gang would be sitting there. Usagi took a deep breath as she made her way in.  
  
"What do you want, Tsukino?" Draco was sitting with Pansy, her head on his shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of the couple. They were already asleep.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "There aren't any more compartments, dumbass (I call my brother that ALL the time...). So I'm stuck here with you." Usagi sat cross-legged on a seat across from Draco. She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her CD player, putting in her favorite remix CD. She pulled on the headphones and took out the picture album that Pluto had given her. She nodded her head to the music as she flipped through the pictures. She soon grew bored and restless and put away her CD player and picture book.  
  
"When is the ride over, Malfoy?" Usagi demanded, fidgeting.  
  
"About three and a half hours left," Malfoy sounded preoccupied, so Usagi looked up. Malfoy was saying poetic things to Pansy, who sighed dreamily. Usagi had a look of disgust on her face. She leaned back, watching Malfoy's doings with interest.  
  
"Your eyes are like deep pools of beauty," Malfoy traced Pansy's jaw with a finger. Pansy sighed and melted in Malfoy's arms. "And your lips are like the reddest rosebuds."  
  
Usagi suddenly remembered that she had gotten Mamoru's powers. She grinned, pulling a red rose out of thin air. The tip was razor sharp. Usagi pulled more multi-colored roses out of the air, and soon, she had a dozen. Usagi smelled the sweet roses, sighing blissfully. "Snowdrop!" Usagi called her pet, which appeared instantly. "I missed you, Snowdrop, yes I did!" Usagi put the roses on the seat next to her and Snowdrop wobbled over to her lap. Usagi stroked his feathers, smiling as the phoenix hooted.  
  
"Tsukino?" Malfoy's voice disturbed Usagi's bonding time with Snowdrop. Usagi looked over to him and found that Pansy was fast asleep. "Where'd you get those roses?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" Usagi pulled a pink rose out of thin air and added it to her collection. Malfoy frowned.  
  
"How do you do that?" Malfoy demanded. He moved to touch the roses, and as his arm brushed against the tips, cuts appeared. "Ow! What kind of roses are these, anyways?"  
  
"Don't touch them. They're for attacking purposes, not for giving as presents. The tips are sharp and can pierce a person easily. Here, let me see your arm." Usagi stood up as Snowdrop disappeared with a poof. She inspected Draco's arm, from which a crimson drop fell. "Hmm... luckily, these aren't poison tipped. They're just sharp."  
  
"Well, it's nice to know I'm not gonna die," Malfoy was sarcastic, and pulled his arm out of Usagi's hands. Usagi grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Wait. I can heal it, I think," Usagi closed her eyes. "Saturn Power HEAL!" The cuts immediately disappeared from Draco's body, and Usagi smiled happily. "Thank Selene for healing powers." Draco snatched his hand away.  
  
"I don't need to be healed by someone like you," Draco almost snarled the comment at Usagi.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Usagi had sat back down in her original position.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"I don't hate anyone. I dislike them, sure, but hate is too strong an emotion."  
  
"The way you're acting right now certainly makes me think it."  
  
"Yeah, so? I act this way all the time."  
  
"You push everyone away from you. Why?"  
  
"What do you mean? I have a girlfriend you know!"  
  
"So what? I bet she doesn't know the first thing about you. You're always so cold and distant. Like Mamoru. You should lighten up sometime."  
  
"What are you talking about, Tsukino? That's just the way I am!" Draco's cold eyes glittered with something close to malice, and a sneer overtook his face.  
  
"I'm talking about the way you act. You act like everyone's under your feet just because you're a Malfoy. You think you rule the entire universe, which I am sure you don't. Why do you act like that?"  
  
"You don't know anything, Tsukino," Malfoy spat out. Usagi got mad. Her eyes glinted and a scowl formed on her face.  
  
"I know more than you, Draco Malfoy, so don't you dare say I don't know anything. I can look at a person and figure out his past, present, and future, but I don't, because I respect privacy. And, in case you didn't know, I can read minds and talk telepathically, but I don't because I respect privacy. And, with one wave of my hand, I can have a person spill his deepest, darkest secrets, and yet I don't, because I respect privacy. So don't say I don't know anything, Malfoy. If I weren't such a 'goody goody' as you called me, I would be probing your mind at the very moment. Got that?"  
  
"Draco, darling? What happened?" Pansy's sleepy voice drifted over. The brunette slowly got up and eyed an angry Usagi with disgust. "Is the blonde bothering you, darling?"  
  
"No, Pansy," Malfoy flashed Pansy a loving smile. Usagi rolled her eyes, leaning back onto the seat. She cocked her head at the couple, who was oozing with mushy crap. Sighing, Usagi pulled her scouts' transformation pens out and arranged and rearranged them. Without noticing, she had started to speak out loud.  
  
"In order from the sun... Ami, Minako, Rei, Mamoru, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna... oh yea, and me. Usagi. Backwards. Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, Mamoru, then me, Rei, Minako, and Ami," Usagi frowned. She picked up each transformation pen and stated their powers. "Mercury is ice. Venus is love and beauty. Mars is fire. Earth is... earth, I guess. Jupiter is lightening, thunder, and storms. Uranus is the skies. Neptune is water. Saturn is death, destruction, and rebirth. And Pluto is time, destiny, and the time-space continuum. And Moon... wonder what it stands for, other than love and justice. Maybe light, hope, and...power."  
  
Usagi sighed, gathering the pens in her arms. She squeezed them, as if giving them a hug. "Love ya guys. Thanks for being there for me. Everyone except Mamoru. Ugh, I hate you." Usagi looked at the golden crystal, which was shining dully. "No, I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone."  
  
Usagi looked at the crystal funnily, and then put everything back into her subspace pocket. She pulled out a book called Quidditch for the Dummies, and started reading through it. She had found it lying on her bed one morning, and hadn't even opened the book yet. "Confusing wizard crap." Usagi persisted for another hour before giving up. She put the book away, before turning to the couple that sat in front of her. They were holding hands and talking softly.  
  
"Pansy?" Usagi straightened up. "Do you want to play a game? I'm bored. There's nothing else to do. Do you know how to play slide? Do you want to paint nails? Wanna have a girl talk? Wanna do something? I'm bored!"  
  
Pansy frowned. "I don't want anything to do with a mudblood."  
  
"I'm a pureblood. Dumbledore told me. I'm not a mudblood."  
  
"Well, I'm kinda in the middle of a conversation here..."  
  
"Fine," Usagi pouted. "Meanie!"  
  
"Grow up, Tsukino!" Malfoy came up behind Pansy, putting his arms around Pansy's waist.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express will reach Platform 9 ¾ in one hour. Please change into the appropriate attire," a loud voice boomed over Usagi's compartment. Luckily, Usagi wore her clothes under her robes. She pulled off the black covering, revealing a pair of low slung black capris that hugged her curves nicely, a white tank top that ended a few inches above her belly button, and a black mesh off-the-shoulder top.  
  
"I am grown up, Malfoy," Usagi blew a raspberry before kicking off her flipflops and pulling on a pair of black Air Forces (Nike owns this, not me!). She pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a fuzzy black scrunchie and completed her look with a black cap and pink lip gloss. Checking her reflection one more time in her compact mirror, she grinned. "Do you think this is a bit too revealing?"  
  
"People like you are called sluts," Pansy narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You obviously haven't been somewhere out of the wizarding world. This is actually pretty covering compared to what I would wear to a muggle party," Usagi blew a kiss. "Catch ya later, babe. I gotta make a few visits." Usagi walked out of the compartment, dripping with attitude. Draco stared after the blonde with interest. Unluckily, Pansy noticed, and attacked Malfoy with a kiss. Usagi noticed, and rolled her eyes before walking away.  
  
On Platform 9 ¾  
  
"SETSUNA!" Usagi shrieked before throwing her arms around her friend. The tall woman smiled. Usagi was still her cheerful self.  
  
"I'm happy to see you're feeling better, hime!" Setsuna laughed. She returned the hug before stepping back and taking a good look at Usagi. "You're much shorter. How tall were you at seventeen? Let me think... I'm sure you were around, let's say, 5 foot 7? Or maybe 9... Now, you look no taller than 5 foot 5. Still the same hair, but you cut it."  
  
"Yup. If I change my appearance and keep the crystal's power low, they won't be able to find me. Plus, anyone who knows my identity won't be able to tell others, because the crystal puts a spell on them. Mama told me."  
  
"Really? That's interesting. You wanna say goodbye to your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Usagi turned and went away to stalk down her friends. She spotted Hermione first, and gave a hug. "Bye, Hermione! Keep in touch with me, k? I'll send Snowdrop your way."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you over the summer, Usagi! Make sure you call me!" Hermione returned the hug, and then walked away with her parents. Usagi went looking again and found George and Fred.  
  
"Bye George! Bye Fred!" Usagi gave the twins hugs as well, and they returned Usagi's hug. "Make sure you write!"  
  
"We will! Bye Usagi!" The twins waved as Usagi walked away to find more people. She said her goodbyes to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and a few others she had met before she found herself standing by Draco Malfoy. Usagi took a deep breath before saying goodbye to her 'enemy'.  
  
"Bye, Malfoy! See you next year!" Usagi gave Draco a brief hug before bouncing back and flashing a grin. "Watch out for my pranks!!!" Draco looked disgusted as Usagi bounced away happily.  
  
At the Leaky Cauldron  
  
Usagi jumped into her bed. It was soft and comfy, and Setsuna had gone out of her way to make everything in it look like her room back in Japan. When Setsuna had reached the street that reached Diagon Alley, Usagi had been confused. It was a regular muggle street. Getting into the Leaky Cauldron, Usagi was surprised at first, and then interested. The Leaky Cauldron was a small, musty pub that was crowded with everyone ranging from wizards to small goblins. Setsuna had led her up to her room immediately, saying that no one in the pub was trusty. She had told Usagi to freshen up, and then meet her in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Usagi sighed as she got up. She was sure her clothes were ok. She just needed to take a quick shower. Usagi stripped her clothes off and stepped into a warm shower. Twenty minutes later, she was ready to go. Usagi skipped down the steps and hastily made her way out the back door. Setsuna was talking to a man in a pinstripe cloak. The tall senshi turned when she heard her princess skid outside.  
  
"Hello, Usagi," Setsuna smiled at the huffing girl. "This is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He's like the president, except in the magical world."  
  
"Umm, hi Mr. Fudge," Usagi gave a smile and shook the minister's hand. "It's nice meeting you."  
  
"Likewise," the man had a deep voice. "Setsuna here was telling me about you. I am honored that such a great lady would be going to Hogwarts. We have the best security here in Diagon Alley. You will be safe as long as you stay within the walls."  
  
"Security? I don't need that. I have my scouts."  
  
"Usagi," Setsuna sighed. "There are many people looking for you. We need to keep you extra safe. Once Beryl and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gets their hands on you, there will be no hope left. We just need to be extra careful so that you can stay safe."  
  
"Fine," Usagi pouted. "But I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that, hime, but just promise me you'll accept the help."  
  
"I promise," it was Usagi's turn to sigh. "So, Mr. Fudge, who's gonna keep and eye on me?"  
  
"There will be specific wizards coming in to check on you. Mr. Albus Dumbledore has taken care of it. Is there anything you need, Princess Serenity? Is your room alright? Do you need some more pillows, perhaps another blanket?"  
  
"Don't call me that in public! You don't know who might be listening. Just call me Usagi. And no thank you. I'm fine."  
  
"That's good to hear. Well, Miss Usagi, I must be on my way."  
  
"Bye Mr. Fudge."  
  
"Goodbye Usagi, Setsuna," with a nod of his head, Mr. Fudge disappeared with a loud pop. Usagi gaped.  
  
"Apparation," Setsuna said, as if to explain. "Wizards can do it."  
  
"Oh," Usagi turned to the brick wall she was facing. "Well, where's Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Step back," Setsuna pulled her Time Staff out of her subspace pocket, and then tapped the brick on the wall. Usagi frowned, and then jumped when the bricks tumbled away to reveal and archway leading into a large square. Usagi gasped, following Setsuna. The square was crowded with stores filled with the most interesting items. Usagi got lost more than once as she stopped to stare in through shop windows.  
  
"This place is awesome!" Usagi squealed as Setsuna grabbed her hand and dragged her into a snowy white building that towered over all the other shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, in a red and gold uniform was a goblin, who gave a rare smile to Setsuna. Going through another pair of doors, this time silver, Usagi found herself in a huge marble room, where goblins and wizards were running around. Behind the counter, gems the size of boulders were being counted and sent off through carts, among other various items. Setsuna went up to a counter, clearing her throat a few times. The goblin finally took notice after the third time or so, and looked impatiently at them.  
  
"Well?" the goblin peered over the edge of the counter.  
  
"Vault Silver Moon," Setsuna crossed her arms.  
  
"Silver Moon? The keys?" the goblin frowned. "Then this is...?"  
  
"Yes, this is. Don't mention it to anyone," Setsuna grew grave. "Usagi, pull out the pens."  
  
Usagi pulled out the seven transformation pens, and Setsuna added hers. The goblin took a close look before nodding at a younger looking goblin standing near him.  
  
"Griphook, please lead milady and her guardian to vault Silver Moon," the older goblin ordered. Griphook nodded, before bowing down and leading Usagi to a cart. Usagi clambered in, followed by Setsuna. Suddenly, the cart went hurtling down a series of passageways in breakneck speed, and Usagi barely had time to register in her mind that she should scream before they stopped at a pure silver wall.  
  
"Milady, it will not open unless you touch it," Griphook bowed as Usagi walked past.  
  
"Please, just Usagi, and no formalities," Usagi smiled as she stroked the wall. It melted away immediately and opened to a very, very large silver lit room. Jewels and money were laid organized against the walls, and reached the middle of the floor. Small pathways stood between the jewels and money. In the middle, in a clear silver case, was a crown. Made of silver and gold, the crown held nine jewels, each representing a planet in the solar system. The colors were coordinated with the royal color of each planet, and stood in order from the sun. Usagi gasped as she walked up to it. The crown was beautiful.  
  
"One day, you'll be wearing that," Setsuna whispered as she gazed upon the crown she had seen thousands of years ago.  
  
"It's so pretty," Usagi was whispering as well.  
  
"Well, hime, we need money," Setsuna motioned towards the piles and piles of coins.  
  
"I never knew I had so much," Usagi gasped as she looked at the objects cluttering the room.  
  
"You have a lot more. You've inherited each of our accounts as well. Also, your mother left you ten other accounts."  
  
"Oh my god! I'm rich!" Usagi squealed. Setsuna handed a purse to Usagi, and the blonde stuffed it with the gold, silver, and bronze coins.  
  
"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are seventeen sickles to a galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle, easy as that. Come on, we better get going," Setsuna pulled Usagi away from the room and the door melted back in place. Usagi clambered back onto the cart and it hurtled back to the front. Usagi said a cheerful goodbye as she bounced out the building. She followed Setsuna to another building; this time, though, the building was made of bricks.  
  
"This is another entrance to where you'll be staying," Setsuna informed Usagi as she made her way up a set of stairs. "I must be going now, hime. I'm sure you'll find a few friends here."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Bye, Puu," Usagi went back to her old nickname for her friend, and the senshi of time softened, hugging the blonde before stepping back and disappearing into a portal. Usagi sighed. She made her way back down the stairs and out into the bright sunlight. Usagi squinted as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Smiling, Usagi walked down the streets, eventually stopping at a broom shop. She had seen the people at Hogwarts riding on brooms, and thought it would be awesome if she could get one. She found a small crowd peering in a showcase. Making her way through, she found a gorgeous broom, with a deep mahogany handle and neatly clipped twigs. A card with glittering golden words labeled it as Firebolt: 30 galleons. Usagi could hear the crowd around her talking about it.  
  
"Newest broom –"  
  
"Supposed to be the best -"  
  
"Used in the Quidditch league –"  
  
"Very expensive!"  
  
Usagi grinned, deciding to get the broom. Usagi made her way back through the crowd and up to the counter. The cashier raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, little missy, how may I help you?"  
  
"Umm... I'd like the Firebolt, please," Usagi smiled.  
  
"Are you sure your parents can afford that?"  
  
"I'm an orphan. I have no parents," Usagi grew impatient.  
  
"Well. It's 30 galleons if you want it," the cashier said, arrogance creeping into his voice. Usagi frowned.  
  
"Here," she laid the money on the table. The cashier's eyes widened and he brought out a slim box that was tied with ribbons. He handed her the box, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day!" Usagi blew a raspberry at him before heading out the door.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
The past three weeks were the same everyday. Usagi would get up early in the morning, go jogging, come back, and take a shower. Then, she'd go downstairs, have breakfast at one of the Alley's numerous restaurants, and go window shopping, for about an hour. If there was something she particularly liked, she's buy it. Then, around nine in the morning, she'd go help out at Flourish and Blotts, or Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, depending on which store needed help the most. She would get paid, of course. Around twelve, she would take a lunch break and got to the other store to help out.  
  
Six hours of working a day. She would be let out at four, at the time which she would head out of Diagon Alley and into the muggle street to look for things to buy there. At six, she would return, have dinner at a muggle restaurant, and head back to the Leaky Cauldron, where she would retire for the rest of the night to study. If she was to be placed into the fourth year, she had to know everything. If she didn't manage to know everything she needed by the end of the summer, Dumbledore promised to use a spell to help her gain all of the knowledge required. Once a day, a professor from Hogwarts would come to check up on her, normally around seven at night.  
  
"Great, time to get up," Usagi yawned as Snowdrop nipped at her ear. She stretched as she fell out of her bed, landing with a boom. "Ow! I should learn to stop doing that!"  
  
Usagi jumped up, quickly making her bed, and ran a brush through her hair, pulling into a high pony. She then pulled on her running attire, which now consisted of a pair of athletic capris and a baggy white shirt, because of all the catcalls she had been getting. Usagi pulled on her running shoes. She ran down the stairs, two at a time, and stopped once she reached the ground. She took in a deep breath of the wet morning air and started her stretches. A half an hour later, she was on her way through Diagon Alley. Not noticing where she was going, Usagi made a wrong turn, and suddenly found herself in a dark and dismal alley. A sign above her said 'Welcome to Knockturn Alley'. Usagi frowned. She had never been to this part of Diagon Alley before, and didn't like it here, either. As she jogged up a stretch of the street, the inhabitants peered at her strangely.  
  
"Would you like some candy, little girl?" A scary looking witch cornered her against the wall. Usagi shrieked and ducked under the witch's arm, looking back before running away. Another witch held a plate under Usagi's face, selling what looked eerily like eyeballs. Usagi backed away, shaking her head. As she jogged ahead, she spotted a professor she knew from school, Professor Snape to be exact. Usagi walked up cautiously towards the potions teacher, aware of the people that were looking at her.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Professor Snape," Usagi said meekly. Professor Snape whipped around, eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tsukino?" The professor almost snarled the question out. Usagi grew nervous.  
  
"I, uh, got lost when I went for my morning jog," Usagi was even more timid. "Um, I was wondering if you could, uh, show me the way back. I don't like this place. The people here scare me." Professor Snape sighed.  
  
"I guess I could. I was heading over to Diagon Alley anyways," the professor started walking away. "Follow closely, Tsukino." Usagi quickly followed the professor through a maze of twists and turns, and soon found herself in front of Gringott's.  
  
Th-thank you, Professor Snape!" Usagi was cheerful again. "I thought I was never gonna get out of there!"  
  
"You're welcome," Professor Snape said coldly. "Now go about your business. I am not here to babysit you."  
  
"Bye, Professor!" Usagi yelled as she headed back to her room. Once she got in, she took a quick shower, put on pure white robes, and went down to Madame Malkin's shop, seeing that it was crowded. "Mrs. Malkin! I'm here to help out!" Malkin came out looking disheveled.  
  
"Thank goodness, Serena," Malkin made her way to Usagi. "This place is over crowded! Here, take the counter, I'll take care of the robes. Frannie is here as well to help out, along with Mia and Jenny. Come on now, hurry!" Usagi quickly made her way to the counter, taking the customers' money as they ran off with their robes. The next hour was hectic, and Usagi grew tired and sweaty. She sighed as the last customer made her way out of the store. Usagi plopped down on a chair, exhausted.  
  
"Oh my god, that has got to be the busiest I've ever seen this place!" Usagi groaned as she stretched.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help, Serena!" Madame Malkin made her way over to Usagi with ice cold lemonade. "Here, have lemonade. You work so hard and well. It would be wonderful if I could find more people like you."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malkin. Wow, wonder what the rush was about," Usagi frowned. "What's the date, anyways?"  
  
"It's July 12, dearie," Malkin smiled at the blonde. Usagi suddenly straightened up.  
  
"What?!? Are you serious! It's my birthday today!" Usagi gasped.  
  
"Really, sweetie? Well, as a birthday present, I'd like you to choose any robe you like. No, it's alright, Serena, it's my present to you!" Malkin said as Usagi protested. Usagi gave in, and went around the store, looking through the robes. Usagi picked one she really liked. It was a cerulean robe that hugged her curves and showed off her pretty eyes. Usagi tried on the dress robe, posing. Malkin clapped her hands.  
  
"What an excellent choice! The newest fashion to be out! It looks gorgeous on you, honey!" Usagi blushed as Madame Malkin turned her around, admiring her creation on Usagi. "Wow, you'll definitely win boys with that one, sweetie!"  
  
"Ooohhhh, Mrs. Malkin, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!"  
  
"It was no problem, hon," Madame Malkin smiled as the cheery blonde hugged her.  
  
"I heard it was your birthday!" A girl named Jenny wiped her hands on her robes. She was fourteen, almost fifteen, and had straight blonde hair and brown deer eyes. Mia, on the other hand, had short flippy black hair and bright blue eyes. She was fourteen. Jenny was a pureblood, while Mia's mother was a muggle. "Happy Birthday, Usagi. I got a little something for you."  
  
"Aw, Jenny, you didn't have to!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Yes I did. Josh would never have asked me out if it weren't for you! After all, you completely changed my appearance, and now, it's not only Josh, but other boys who are asking me out. Hope you like it!" Jenny handed Usagi a small wrapped present. Usagi grinned as she took off the wrapping paper. There was a small box, and Usagi carefully opened it. It was a gold crescent moon pendant with a black and white swirled pearl resting in the curve of the moon. Usagi gasped, and jumped up to hug Jenny.  
  
"Oh my god, Jenny, it's so pretty! Thank you!" Usagi squeezed Jenny.  
  
"You're welcome, Usagi. It kinda reminded me of you, for some reason. I'm happy you liked it."  
  
"Like it? I love it! It's gorgeous!" Usagi put it around her neck. The pendant rested in the hollow of her neck.  
  
"I got something for you, too," Mia grinned as she handed Usagi a packet wrapped in gold foil. Usagi tore it open, and found a crystal ball. The symbols of each planet in the solar system were carved carefully in the black base. Usagi peered into the swirling mist. "It's a special crystal ball. Whenever you want to talk to me, just say my name, and the crystal will reveal me. That way, we can keep in touch. And, it's also good for crystal ball readings. You can use it for Divination."  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful!" Usagi squealed as she hugged Mia. "Thank you so much! Now I can talk to you whenever I need to!" Mia had become a sort of shrink to Usagi, and Usagi found she could talk to the beautiful girl about anything. Mia always had a solution.  
  
"You're welcome, Sere," Mia smiled.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all go over to that new restaurant that's opening? I hear it's great!"  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"I'm in," Jenny said.  
  
"Same here. I'll put up the lunch break sign. Why don't the rest of you head on down there? I'll catch up," Madame Malkin said as she magiked scraps off of the floor.  
  
"Ok," Usagi said as she headed out the door. "Bye!" Mia and Jenny followed the now 14 year old through Diagon Alley, stopping in front of a hip looking place, crowded with other teens and adults. The trio made their way in. Loud music was playing, and Usagi was surprised that it was muggle music. The customers were either dancing on the dance floor or off to one side, eating and watching those dancing. Usagi went up to the cashier, ordering a burger and fries. Mia and Jenny made their orders as well and headed out, not wanting the noisiness of the restaurant.  
  
"Wow, that place is loud," Jenny plopped down on an outside chair, placing her order down on the table. Mia and Usagi joined her.  
  
"Dang, and I thought we were gonna have a nice quiet lunch," Mia opened her chicken sandwich.  
  
"I know what you mean," Usagi shoveled down her food, and finished it in less than a minute. "Mmmm, that was good."  
  
"I'm still not used to your eating rate," Jenny laughed, digging into her salad. "I wonder how you manage to stay so skinny."  
  
"I'm always late for everything, so I hafta run, like, lightening speed. And, I'm one of those lucky people who have ultra high metabolism," Usagi grinned as she sat back, watching her friends eat. They soon finished, and relaxed, watching the passerbys.  
  
"Ooohhhh, who's the hottie?" Mia squealed as a boy walked past. Usagi took one look before hiding her face.  
  
"Oh my god, don't let him see me!" Usagi bit her lip, shielding her face with her hand. "That's Draco Malfoy. An egotistical jerk, but ultra hot nonetheless. And he can be so charming when he wants to. You should see him and his girlfriend sometime."  
  
"You know him?" Jenny leaned in. "You can get him. I think someone is getting a little crush!"  
  
"You're right, I am," Usagi moved so that the back of her head faced the street. "Oh my god, please don't let him see me!"  
  
Mia shrieked. "He's coming this way! Ugh, why'd you wear your bright white robes today? Can't you wear something like black?"  
  
"I dunno! Oh my god, do something!" Usagi squealed as she buried her head in her arms.  
  
"Whoa, he went into the store. It's ok. He'll probably sit in there," Jenny laughed as Usagi sighed with relief.  
  
"Let's go before he decides to join us. Oh, wait! My mom said she gave something to me!" Usagi happily reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out the puffy envelope. Usagi ripped it open, forgetting to leave. There was a small velvet box inside, and Usagi pulled it out, slowly opening it. Inside was a pendant that looked like a key. There were ten jewels running down the side, standing for the planets and the moon. Each planet had their respective colors. The key itself was about two and a half inches in length and hung on a long chain. Usagi found another envelope, and ripped that one open as well. She skimmed through the note her mother wrote to her.  
  
My Dearest Serenity,  
  
This is called the Solar Key. It works like the Disguise Pen. You can turn into any animal or person using it. Also, with it, you can open any door, whether it has a lock or not. There are many other powers that come with this, but I am unable to tell you what they are at the time. You must figure it out for yourself. A very happy birthday to you, my little bunny.  
  
Love, Mother  
  
Usagi smiled as she clasped it around her neck. The key fell a little under her robes. Jenny and Mia fussed over it, admiring the beautiful pendant.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Jenny counted the stones. "Ten stones. I bet they represent something. I wonder what..."  
  
"The nine planets and the moon," Usagi replied.  
  
"Oh, that's so cool," Mia flipped over the pendant. "Oh look. It says something... Solar Key. That's awesome. The name suits it."  
  
"Yeah," Usagi got up. "Well, we better leave before Malfoy shows up. Let's go. Our shift starts in two minutes at Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"We better go," Mia and Jenny dumped their trash at a trash can before following Usagi to the bookstore.  
  
Three hours later, the trio made their way down Diagon Alley. Usagi stretched.  
  
"You know what, you guys, I wanna get my wand today," Usagi smiled as she made her way into Ollivander's shop. It was dusty and empty in the little place. Usagi had to speak a few times before someone came up. "Um, excuse me?"  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, at your service," an eerie looking man popped in behind the counter. "I was expecting you for a long time, Miss Tsukino. Your guardian, Setsuna, had been in not too long ago. She was saying that I should go looking for you if you hadn't gotten your wand before the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"Oh," Usagi was timid, scared of the man. "I'm here for my first wand, Mr. Ollivander, sir."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course you are. I remember when your mother came in for her first wand. Ten inches, yew, very frail. Unicorn hair, it was. She took very good care of it. Now let's see. Setsuna told me to make a very special wand for you. Here, try it." Usagi took the wand that was offered to her. A warm feeling came over her, and as she brought her hand down, a stream of the planetary symbols floated down.  
  
"Yes, this is the one," Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Thirteen inches, made of moon oak, I believe. Very rare wood. With small fragments of crystals from the nine planets. The ingredients were very hard to find. Setsuna supplied me with the crystal fragments, of course."  
  
"How much will it be?" Usagi took out her purse.  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to pay for it. Your mother paid me a visit in my dreams last night. She has already paid for it."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Thank you Mr. Ollivander! I'll see you soon!" Usagi rushed out of the store, waving as she left.  
  
"Goodbye, Princess Serenity," Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the depths of his store once again as a cheery blonde and her two friends made their way out of his store.  
  
"Man, that guy was creepy!" Usagi shuddered. "He scared me!"  
  
"I know. It was the same when I went for my first wand," Jenny smiled. "But he's pretty nice." The blonde shrieked as a loud popping noise disturbed the now peaceful street. Cornelius Fudge made his appearance.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, I have something I want to ask you," Mr. Fudge eyed her two friends. "In private."  
  
"Ok. Let's go to my room. I'll meet up with you guys in a half an hour at the Leaky Cauldron, ok?" Usagi grinned as her friends nodded, heading off to their own chores. Usagi led Mr. Fudge up to her room. "Yes, Mr. Fudge, sir, is there something that has come up?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me at the Quidditch Cup finals next Monday, as my special guest," Fudge beamed. "Since our securities will be elsewhere that day, you will be better off under our noses."  
  
"Really?" Usagi lit up. "I can go? Oh my god! That's awesome! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! So much!" Usagi hugged the Minister of Magic. "Oh my god! I've never seen a Quidditch match before!"  
  
"I'm happy you agreed!" Cornelius Fudge flashed a grin. "Well, I better get going. Duty calls!" Fudge apparated with a pop and Usagi made her way to her shower. She took an extra long shower and went down to the Leaky Cauldron to join Mia and Jenny.  
  
Usagi yawned as she walked down Diagon Alley. Mr. Fudge had told her that he would be there to pick her up around noon. This meant that Usagi had the entire morning to herself. She quickly made her way to Flourish and Blotts, where she bought a few books to keep her company tomorrow. Afterwards, she got to Madame Malkin's, where she bought two new robes and a cloak. Since it was seven in the morning, none of the other stores were open, and Usagi found herself standing on the muggle street that lead to Diagon Alley. Smiling, Usagi fingered her purse, which was loaded with both muggle and wizard cash. She strolled down the street, happy that most stores were already open. Going into her favorite shoe store, Usagi browsed through the seemingly endless collection, managing to buy three pairs. Next, she went to a clothing store, and ended her morning in this fashion. Soon, Usagi was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron, sipping an ice cold butterbeer and flipping through YM (it's a magazine... I dunno if they have it in Europe...)  
  
"Hello, Usagi," Fudge's friendly voice broke Usagi's concentration. Usagi smiled as she put away her magazine. She straightened her denim capris and green off-the-shoulder top before turning to Mr. Fudge.  
  
"Hi Mr. Fudge!" Usagi said cheerfully. "So, how are the preparations for the thingy going?"  
  
"They're going fine, but we better hurry. I have to go back to work immediately when we go back. I'll have Setsuna lead you to your tent. Let's get going! We'll be traveling by Floo Powder."  
  
"Ok," Usagi hopped off of her chair, knowing about the travel system from her books. She waited patiently as Fudge started up a fire and threw in a pinch of the powder. The flames turned emerald green. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Yell Quidditch Cup. You go. I'll apparate."  
  
"Ok. Quidditch Cup!" Usagi yelled the words clearly and the flames came up to lick her. There was and odd sensation of tickling for a few seconds before she tumbled out, covered in ash. Mr. Fudge popped up beside her. With a whip of his wand, Usagi was clean once again, and Mr. Fudge took off, mumbling about something that sounded like "blasted foreigners."  
  
"Hime?" Setsuna's voice made Usagi light up.  
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi hugged the princess of Pluto.  
  
"We better get going. I don't have much time. I must go back to the time gates. There are some odd things going on."  
  
"Ok," Usagi followed Setsuna onto what looked like camp grounds. Tents were popping up everywhere, and the place was swarming with people. Usagi's head kept turning at the variety of witches and wizards that were surrounding her. Setsuna stopped at what looked like a completely normal, small tent.  
  
"I'm gonna stay in there?" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Go in and you'll see," Setsuna smiled, ushering Usagi in. Usagi gasped. Inside was a fully furnished and completely white suite (the kind at those expensive hotels... they're HUGE!). A black furnished living sat at one corner. A window let in rays of sunlight. A doorway lead to a huge kitchen, fully supplied with food. Another doorway lead to a humungous pink decorated room. A third doorway revealed a bathroom with a full Jacuzzi.  
  
"Wow! I've never stayed in a place this grand before, not even at a hotel!" Usagi was fully in awe.  
  
"It was your mothers. We had to make quite a few upgrades. It's yours now. Do you like?" Setsuna motioned at the place. Usagi nodded.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Usagi jumped onto a plump black leather sofa. "And everything's so comfy! And there's even a little fireplace!" Usagi grinned at the mini fireplace that sat at one end of the living room.  
  
"I have to get going, hime," Setsuna stood outside the tent, and Usagi joined her. In a flash, Setsuna was gone. Usagi stared at the place where Setsuna stood a few moments ago before deciding to explore her surroundings. She found a few people she knew from school, and made some small talk. Saying her goodbyes, she went further down the path, and spotted Pansy. Usagi turned to leave, but Pansy spotted her.  
  
"Well, well, well," Pansy lazily walked towards Usagi, arms crossed, and a sneer dressing her face. "Who do we have here? Why isn't it the little blonde bitch?"  
  
"Shut up, Pansy. I ain't got time for bullshit," Usagi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"The only bullshit I see here is you," Pansy sneered even more.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "My dead grandma can do better than that."  
  
"I didn't know you knew your grandma. Last I heard, your mother abandoned you."  
  
"No one abandoned me, bitch," Usagi spat. "If you want a fight, just say the word. I'm ready. Right here, right now."  
  
"Bring it on," Pansy put herself in a fighting position. "You know you'll lose. Think you're all that just cuz you got some freak powers."  
  
"No magic. Just hand to hand," Usagi gave a dark smile. Suddenly, with lightening speed, she lunged, giving a swift punch to Pansy's nose. Blood started dripping from it, and Pansy growled, charging at Usagi. Usagi dodged, and Pansy went crashing into a tree. She got up, her eye sporting a swollen lid and numerous scratched on her face. Usagi turned around.  
  
"I don't got time for shit," Usagi walked away, leaving Pansy. Sighing, Usagi paused, focusing on Pansy. The girl gasped as she was covered in a purple light, and her wounds disappeared. Usagi rolled her eyes before making her way back to her tent. She spent the rest of the day there, finding puzzles and books in her room. Usagi smiled when she saw them. Setsuna knew how to keep Usagi busy. After a few hours of reading, doing puzzles, and eating, Usagi fell into bed, tired. She was asleep in ten minutes.  
  
Usagi moaned and groaned as she got up. Snowdrop decided to jump on Usagi to wake her up today, her cold eyes mischievous. Usagi woke with a loud scream and an "ouch!" Snowdrop hooted as if she had won a contest.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Usagi yawned as she threw her legs over her bed. Slipping on her fuzzy pink slippers, Usagi ran a comb through her bed head and pulled her hair into a low pony. She stretched as she went out into the morning sun, squinting at the bright sunlight. "God, so bright. Can't see anything. Water... oh yeah, there's a well." Usagi clambered her way over to the well, grumpy, and completely forgetting that there was water in her tent. She pulled a bucket out of her subspace pocket and filled it with water, grunting as she made her way back to her tent, and yawning profusely. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she took a deep drink.  
  
"I need something with sugar... let's see if there's anything in the fridge," Usagi opened the fridge and found an iced chocolate cake. The blonde grinned, completely forgetting her sleepiness. "Chocolate cake!" Usagi squealed, digging in, and polishing it off in less than five minutes. "Mmm, that was good!" Usagi was wide-eyed now, and she quickly brushed her teeth and changed into a white cotton miniskirt and a black tank top. She put on her watch, noting the time. 11:30 am. Keeping her ponytail, Usagi put on a pair of black flipflops and went back outside, ready for anything. She found Fudge trying to communicate with a few foreigners.  
  
"Hi Mr. Fudge," Usagi smiled at the frustrated man. "Having trouble understanding Japanese?"  
  
"Oh, Usagi, you speak Japanese, don't you? Help me!" Fudge begged.  
  
"Why don't you use a translation spell?" Usagi frowned. The Japanese man was saying that Fudge was an idiot and that he knew English, but Fudge was too dense to know that. Usagi grinned, replying that all the people here were dense.  
  
"Oh, of course," Fudge hit his head with his hand. "Translato! Thank you!" Fudge turned back to his guest. Usagi laughed, shaking her head before making her way to Cho Chang's tent. She found the Asian sitting outside, watching a small fire.  
  
"Hey Cho!" Usagi plopped down next to the girl.  
  
"Hey, Serena!" Cho grinned. "You're up early, aren't you?"  
  
"No. So, what are you watching?" Usagi cocked her head at Cho, who was still staring into the fire.  
  
"Nothing. The fire's the most interesting thing at the moment. Professor Trelawney was talking about fire readings. I wonder how those work."  
  
"Oh, my friend taught me how to," Usagi said, remembering Rei. How many times she had watched her friend talk into the fire, she didn't know. She positioned herself in front of it, closing her eyes and sitting Indian- style. "Wind, fire, earth, water..." Usagi repeated the phrases over and over again, forming the symbols with her hands. She opened her eyes, losing consciousness of the world around her, and peered into the fire. She saw into the future.  
  
She stood alone, the blood of enemies covering her hands. The stench of death filled her nose, and the bloated bodies of the deceased lay strewn among the ground. Around her, her scouts were fighting those still alive. Death Eaters, they called themselves. Usagi turned to face another Death Eater, her face emotionless in her blind hate. She mercilessly drove a sword through the man, whose scream was filled with pain. The man fell, blood flowing out of his wound. Usagi gave spat in the man's face. Suddenly, Usagi was alone. Bodies of the dead surrounded her and no one was there. She looked into the distance. No trees, no grass. She was in a barren land, filled with darkness and evil. A bright light covered Usagi as wings sprouted out of her back. Her fuku changed to that of a white gown. Silver tears flowed down her face. Usagi fell to her knees, staining her white gown with crimson blood and brown dirt. She let out a cry of anguish and loneliness, beating the ground with her fist. Usagi trembled, sobbing. She looked up and saw... the moon. It was bright and silver; its warm glow bathed Usagi. She was transported there to find it deserted and empty. Slowly, Usagi went to each planet, finding the same thing on each one. Death and destruction. Usagi cried out. She was the last person left alive. She whispered an apology to her mother as she drove a knife into her stomach. Dark red blood covered her pure white gown, staining it with death. Usagi lay on the ground, giving a small smile as her last breath left her body.  
  
"Serena? Serena? Serena?" a pair of hands gently shook Usagi. Usagi gasped and shrieked, getting out of her trance. She let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Serena? What happened?" Cho's concerned face peered into Usagi's face. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Usagi knew she couldn't cry; she had cried enough over Mamoru. She couldn't cry anymore, no matter how hard she tried. "Th-the future."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I saw death and destruction. I... I killed them... but they had already killed everyone.... I was all alone.... No one left.... Then I committed suicide..." Usagi bit her lip. "It was the future."  
  
"Oh my god," Cho hugged Usagi. "The future is so blurry. Maybe that was something else. Your future is never secure, Serena. Every decision you make changes it, if only somewhat. Make the right decision, and that will never happen."  
  
"I know," Usagi sighed. She pulled out of Cho's hug. "Anyways, how long was I like that?"  
  
"An hour and a half," Cho said, glancing down at her watch. "Very long time. I tried to talk to you, but you were in, like, a trance. It was freaky."  
  
"Yeah, that's what happens during fire readings. It takes a long time."  
  
"Here, have some orange juice," Cho handed Usagi a tall glass of the tangy drink. Usagi took it with a thank you and chugged it down. She handed Cho back her cup.  
  
"Wow," Usagi shuddered slightly. "That's the last time I'm doing a fire reading. Wanna take a walk? I wonder if there's anyone else here."  
  
"Nah, I better get inside. My mother's yelling at me. See you later!" Cho waved as she went into her tent. Usagi got up, sighing, and went back to her tent. She spent the rest of the afternoon there. Around three thirty, Fudge knocked on Usagi's tent.  
  
"Yes? Come in!" Usagi yelled from her living room. A disgruntled Fudge appeared.  
  
"Goodness," Fudge said. "I didn't know so many of these people wouldn't know English. Well, I'll have to take you in extra early. I have some work to finish."  
  
"That's ok," Usagi got up. "Here, let me change and I'll be out in five minutes." Usagi got into her room and pulled on her pure white robes. (White/silver is the color of the moon kingdom; Usagi has to represent!) She slipped on white flipflops and did her hair into two French braids. She put on a little make-up and was out. "Do you think I'd stand out too much in my robes? I wanted to wear the color of my kingdom."  
  
"Of course not," Fudge said. "I think white suites you."  
  
"Thanks. Well, let's go," Usagi followed Fudge out of her tent. She walked up a path into a humungous stadium that was relatively empty. Fudge lead her up to the top box.  
  
"These are the best seats," Fudge said, leading her in four seats. "I hope they're good enough."  
  
"Of course they are. I don't need the best seats. Anywhere else would've made me happy."  
  
"No, you deserve the top box. You are an important guest here."  
  
"Oh, and call me Serena in front of everyone here. I don't want anyone recognizing my first name. Oh, and Fudge, I think there's someone looking for you," Usagi pointed to an angry looking man who was calling Fudge's name.  
  
"Oh no," Fudge sighed as he made his way out. "I'll check up on you later, Usagi."  
  
"Bye, Mr. Fudge," Usagi grinned as Fudge tried to calm down the hyper man. "Poor Fudge. He'll be pulling his hair out by the end of it." Usagi reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her personal CD player and her book on quidditch. She sat there singing and dancing to the music while flipping through the book. The seats around her soon began to fill up, but Usagi didn't notice anyone. When Usagi took of her headphones, she heard someone talking softly beside her.  
  
"Good lord, Arthur. What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much." Usagi looked up, frowning at the person who would be so mean.  
  
"Lucious has given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest." Fudge's voice wafted over to Usagi. Usagi managed to frown even more when she noticed the person down a few rows; blue eyes and pale blonde hair in the same slicked back style as...  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!?!" Usagi shrieked when she got closer to the people. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Tsukino?!?!" Draco's voice was filled with surprise.  
  
"Ah! Serena!" Fudge clapped his hands. "I see you've already met Draco Malfoy. This is Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's parents."  
  
"Hi Mr., Mrs. Malfoy," Usagi nodded her head at the two, who looked at her like she was dirt.  
  
"Lucious, this is Serena Tsukino. She is here as a very special guest! Oh, and Serena, I suppose you haven't met Arthur Weasley here."  
  
"Hermione?!? Harry, Ron?!?!" Usagi shrieked even more, throwing her arms around the trio. "Oh my god!!! Why didn't you guys tell me you'd be here?"  
  
"I didn't know you were gonna be here!" Hermione said, hugging Usagi back.  
  
"Hey Serena," Harry and Ron chorused together.  
  
"Well, Serena, it's nice to see there are some friends in the Top Box," Fudge gave Usagi a smile. "Is there anything you need? Are you cold? A blanket, perhaps?"  
  
"No, thank you, Mr. Fudge, I'm fine," Usagi gave Fudge a reassuring smile. She noticed Lucious giving Hermione a disgusted stare. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, is there anything wrong?" Usagi said in a tone dripping with attitude.  
  
"N-not really," Hermione stared determinedly back at Lucious, who averted his eyes to stare at Usagi. Usagi crossed her arms and gave him a look that said 'I'm better than you, so back off.' Usagi stuck her nose in the air and marched back to her seat. The Malfoys followed. Usagi was more than happy when she found herself sitting next to Draco Malfoy. A boyish man boomed over everything else.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch Cup!"  
  
The spectators screamed and clapped. Usagi clapped along, and then stopped after a few moments. People added their national anthems to the racket and Usagi grinned.  
  
"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... The Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"  
  
The right hand of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.  
  
"Veela," Lucious Malfoy said, leaning forward slightly. His wife looked disapprovingly at him. Usagi wondered what veela were, and her question was answered as a hundred veela glided onto the field. Veela were women, the most beautiful women Usagi had ever seen. They could even compare with her mother. Suddenly, the music started, and the veela started to dance. Usagi gasped as the men around her leaned forward in their seats, ready to jump. Usagi frowned as Draco looked mesmerized by the beautiful women. He looked ready to jump, and was about to do so.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Usagi said, trying to pull Draco back to his seat. She was tugging at Draco's robes with all her might, but the blond seemed to be determined to jump. "If you jump, you'll die!" Suddenly, the music and dancing stopped, and Usagi tumbled into her seat, Draco toppling onto her. "Get off of me, Malfoy!" Usagi struggled to get up from her tangled position. Draco jumped off.  
  
"What were you doing, Tsukino?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Saving your ass," Usagi said as she straightened her white robes. "You were about to jump, and you would have, if I didn't save you." Draco looked angry.  
  
"I was not going to jump."  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy," Usagi sat in her seat once again. Draco took his next to her. Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is the mudblood bothering you, Draco dearest?" Narcissus eyed Usagi with contempt.  
  
"How many times will I have to tell you guys; I am NOT a mudblood! I am a pureblood!" Usagi huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh, really? Then how come I've never seen your parents before?" Narcissus scrunched her nose, as if she smelled something nasty.  
  
"Could it be because I'm and orphan?" Usagi said sarcastically.  
  
"Then who were your parents?"  
  
"None of your business," Usagi snapped. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the Quidditch field. A large comet hurtled out of nowhere and a rainbow appeared as golden coins started to fall. Draco scrambled to pick them up. Usagi squinted as the comet flew over head.  
  
"Leprechauns," she said. "Don't bother, Malfoy, the gold will disappear soon. It's leprechaun gold, dumbass."  
  
"Shut up, Tsukino," Draco said as he gathered more gold. Usagi sat back in her seat, watching interestedly as Draco scrambled under the seat. As he sat back down, he turned to Usagi.  
  
"I heard you beat up my girlfriend, Tsukino," Draco accused.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "She deserved it. That bitch provoked me."  
  
"It was an unfair fight. She never did hand to hand combat in her life."  
  
"Since when do you care about being fair?" Usagi frowned as the sportscaster introduced the players. Usagi ignored the stream of people getting onto the field. "And anyways, she was the one who asked for it."  
  
"She says you made her fight."  
  
"You know I don't like fighting. Maybe she lied."  
  
"I trust my girlfriend more than you, Tsukino. You dropped out of nowhere. I've known Pansy most my life."  
  
"Suit yourself," Usagi said as she snapped her eyes onto the field. The game had already begun. (Ok, then, all of you should know what happens in the game, and I'm way too lazy to write it all out, so, let's get on to the next part of the story!)  
  
Usagi laughed at a joke Fred and George told her. The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Usagi were seated around a fire, and were verbally retelling everything that happened at the game. Jokes found themselves into the conversation. A few hours later, after Ginny had fallen asleep and had spilled hot cocoa, Mr. Weasley ushered everyone out.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning!" Usagi said as she made her way back into her tent. Usagi slipped into her pajamas and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
"Princess!" A shout woke Usagi in the middle of the night. Hotaru sat on top of Usagi, shaking her. "Hurry, we need you!" Usagi was fully awake and heard screams and rowdy laughing outside. She hurried out, and found a huddle of people far away, seemingly advancing. She ran into Ron's tent, not caring that they were asleep.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Ron! Harry! Fred, George, Percy! Hurry! Wake up!!" Usagi screamed, shaking everyone. They woke up, groaning.  
  
"What's going on?" Percy demanded, sleepy.  
  
"They're attacking! Hurry! Get up and take the others to safety!" Usagi yelled. Mr. Weasley got up immediately, running into the girls tent. He came out with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Serena! Go into the forest!" Mr. Weasley demanded, pulling out his wand. Bill, Charlie and Percy followed. Harry, Hermione, and the rest made their way out into the woods, but Usagi stayed behind. "Serena, get to safety! You can't do anything to help!"  
  
"Yes I can! Don't tell anyone what you're about to witness, unless you want to be murdered in your sleep," Usagi pulled out her broach.  
  
"This is no time to be helpful!" Charlie shouted. Usagi ignored them.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!!!!" Usagi shouted. In a bright flash of light, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in Usagi's place. "Come on, we need to help them!"  
  
"You'll get hurt! This is no trick for a little girl!"  
  
"Shut up Charlie, we need to help them!" Usagi said. She unfurled her wings and flew out of the tent. A crowd of hooded, masked people were pointing and laughing at four figures in the air. Usagi flew up and saw four people, two parents and two children. One of the children was twirling madly like a top, head flopping from side to side. Usagi decided to make her entrance. More people joined the large crowd, and blew tents out of their way.  
  
"Stop right there!" Usagi screamed, flying in the air. The hooded people looked up, and spotted her. "Scouts, I need you!" Usagi flew into the air and grabbed the four people. They tugged out of her arms, but Usagi managed to grab a hold of them. In lightening fast speed, she had them on the ground. Her scouts stood behind her. "Hotaru, I need you to form your silence wall around them. Keep them from getting hurt!" Hotaru nodded and complied. A purple shield surrounded the four people. By now, a force of wizards and witches working against the hooded people were trying to stop them. The hooded people advanced towards Usagi.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, little girl?" One of the masked snarled. "You want to get yourself killed?"  
  
"I'm stopping you!" Usagi flew back into the air. "You've destroyed enough! Celestial fire, surround!" A wall of flames surrounded the people. They put it out with magic.  
  
"STUPEFY!" thirty or so wands pointed at Usagi and performed the stunning spell. Usagi managed to dodge all of them.  
  
"Missed me! My turn! Mercury bubbles BLAST!" a thick fog surrounded the group, confusing them. "Jupiter thunder DRAGON!" electricity ran thick through the fog, and several screams were heard. "Scouts! Formation 34, inside the woods! If they get past me, you must stop them!" the scouts nodded and disappeared. The fog cleared, and all of the hooded people were still standing, although a few seemed scorched.  
  
"We're Death Eaters! You cannot defeat us!" One of the 'Death Eaters' yelled.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I stand for good and light! And good always prevails!" Usagi flew high. Another wave of attacks was aimed at her. She dodged them, but one hit her square in the chest. The magic of the Silver Crystal ran over her, keeping her conscious. Another attack hit her. The process continued a few times before they stopped. They gasped when they found Usagi still in the air.  
  
"You cannot defeat me that easy! Deep SUBMERGE!" a jet of water hit the first line of Death Eaters, causing them to stagger and fall. "WORLD SHAKING!" the ground shook, and a few more fell. "Moon tiara BIND!" Her tiara went around them, squeezing the Death Eaters together. The Death Eaters disapparated and Usagi flashed the victory sign. She flew into the forest, knowing that they'd be back. As she dropped through the trees, the darkness blinded her. She walked steadily before tripping.  
  
"Ow! Stupid tree root! Why is it so dark?" Usagi whined, getting up. "Oh, this is SO stupid!" Usagi closed her eyes, focusing her energy into her hands, and a small ball of light appeared. It lit the dark area.  
  
"You're just like the Weasel," a drawling voice captured her attention. Draco Malfoy was leaning on a tree trunk and had been watching the attacks through a gap in the trees.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Usagi scrambled up, standing next to Draco.  
  
"Put up quite a fight. Too bad you can't win," Draco smiled darkly.  
  
"Oh, they won't kill me. They work for Voldemort, Beryl, and Mamoru. They know my worth. They won't kill me," Usagi said leaning back on the tree trunk, "Damn, those stupid people. Kept on firing attacks. Ugh, I lost a lot of energy. Luckily, they didn't bring youmas."  
  
"Really," Draco turned to study Usagi. "And what makes you worth so much?"  
  
"A lot of things that I can't say," Usagi said. She could hear screams once again. "Ugh, see ya later, Malfoy." Usagi flew out through the trees. The Death Eaters were back again. "Don't you guys ever learn your lesson?" Usagi shouted. The Death Eaters were angry now.  
  
"Our lord will tear you up into little pieces and feed you to the dogs!" One of the guys spat.  
  
"You? Kill me? I don't think so!" Usagi let out a hollow laugh. "You wouldn't kill me unless you didn't know my value." The Death Eater said an angry spell, and a team of knives came out of nowhere, flying blade first towards Usagi. Usagi flipped and turned, trying to avoid the knives. As she pulled out of a turn, a knife managed to run up her arms, and blood started falling freely. Usagi growled and dove straight at the man. She landed kneed him in his private, and when the man doubled over, she elbowed him in the back. As soon as the man fell, she flew straight into the air, surveying the crowd below. The team of Ministry officials was already taking prisoners. Usagi just needed a way to tie them all up. A sudden spell came into her mind, and Usagi used it.  
  
"Solar light BIND!" Ropes of rainbow light flew out of Usagi's hands, tying the Death Eaters together. They struggled to disapparate, but the magic of the attack kept them from doing so. Suddenly, a glittering green shadow rose into the air, and Usagi lost her grip on the ropes. The Death Eaters disapparated, leaving behind a few unconscious ones. The Ministry gasped and screamed at the sight of the mark (you all know what it looks like... a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth... DUH!); chaos made its way into the grounds. Everyone was screaming and running. Usagi looked at the mark... where had she seen it before? Of course. The Dark Mark. Voldemort's sign for when he killed. Usagi flew into the air, trying to find a way to get rid of it. She decided on the silver crystal.  
  
"Silver Crystal Cleanse!" a flash of light flew out of her palms and the Dark Mark disappeared. Usagi sighed with relief and flew back to the ground. She quickly dehenshined and made her way to the Weasley's tent, clutching her still bleeding arm. She felt weak; using the silver crystal that many times tapped into her life energy.  
  
"Scouts!" Usagi's voice was weak. The scouts appeared. "A little energy..." Usagi looked pale and ready to faint. The scouts nodded as Hotaru joined. The clasped their hands and a rainbow light surrounded Usagi. The blonde looked better but still felt weak. They found Bill, Percy, and Charlie making their way to the tent.  
  
"Serena?" Charlie frowned. "Are you ok? That fight was completely amazing!"  
  
"Yea," Usagi gave a weak smile, still struggling to stand. Her breathing was heavy and her arm was bleeding even more. A burning sensation overtook her arm. Usagi winced in pain.  
  
"You're hurt!" Bill stated the obvious.  
  
"No kidding," Usagi rolled her eyes. Bill and Charlie rushed over to her as Fudge made an appearance. He rushed over as well.  
  
"Are you ok, Usagi?" Fudge was genuinely worried. "That was some fight you put up! Your help is appreciated. You need to go to the hospital, though!"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just a few stitches," Usagi sighed. "Stupid Death Eaters. They were acting against Voldemort's commands." Everyone around Usagi winced and flinched visibly. "They are not supposed to kill me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Percy demanded.  
  
"I mean they are not to hurt me in any way. I can't tell you why. I would only endanger the world. If they find out who I am, Fudge, then who knows what will happen. Only Beryl and Mamoru know the truth about me, but they won't be telling anyone. They're too selfish."  
  
"Well, you need medical help immediately," Fudge said firmly. "I'm sure there are a few mediwizards around." Fudge disapparated and came back with a mediwizard.  
  
"I can't spend much time on you, missy," the mediwizard apologized. "Let's look at that arm there... hey, you're that warrior! Everyone's talking about you! It's an honor to meet you, ma'am. Here, let me see..." the mediwizard pulled out a few articles from his small bag. With a few magic words, Usagi was bandaged and ready to go.  
  
"Thanks. Is there anyone who's severely injured?" Usagi grew concerned. "I can help."  
  
"No, no one's severely injured. Just a few scorches and bruises, that's all. You're ready to go. I've got to tend to the others," the mediwizard hurried out of the tent and three redheads made their way in.  
  
"Fred! George!" Usagi shrieked, throwing her good arms around them. "You're ok!"  
  
"Duh we're ok!" George rolled his eyes. "What about you? That fight could have killed you."  
  
"Nah, they're not that stupid. They wouldn't kill me," Usagi smiled.  
  
"Why not?" Fred frowned.  
  
"Because I'm special," Usagi grinned. "Well, where are Hermione, Ron, and Harry? I thought I told you guys to stick together." Suddenly, Usagi found she couldn't stand. She almost fell, and decided to lean on Fred and George, who gladly gave her the support. They looked at her questioningly. "Lost a lot of energy. When I use the crystal, it taps into my energy. When they used those stunning spells, my crystal kept me awake. Since I had to use it like ten times, it decided to tap into my life energy. I'll be weak for the next few days."  
  
"Oh. Well, here's dad!" Fred grinned as Arthur came in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ugh, we got lost. And then, those ministry people started blaming Harry for putting up the dark mark," Ron replied.  
  
"Now they're accusing Barty's house elf," Hermione looked disgusted with the very idea. "But I heard you put up a great defense! Are you ok?" Hermione studied Usagi, making sure that nothing was wrong. Usagi gave a very weak laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few stupid scratches," Usagi replied. "Well, we better get to bed. Could someone help me over to my tent? I hope it's not destroyed," Usagi huffed.  
  
"We'll go!" Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry volunteered. Usagi laughed softly.  
  
"Ok. But I need someone to help me walk," Usagi gasped as two necks appeared under her arms. "Ok Fred, George, you guys can help." The twins grinned. "Here, I'll show you where it was." Usagi lead them to where she left her tent. She gave a sigh of relief when she found it untouched. "Thank Selene!" Usagi lead the six into her tent. They gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ron breathed. "It's huge! I bet no one, not even Fudge, has a tent this grand!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Usagi smiled. "It used to be my mother's. I don't know who she was, though. Setsuna gave it to me. She's my friend." Fred and George lead her to her couch, where the sat her down gently.  
  
"Your mother must have been rich!" Fred said. (I rhyme a lot in this chapter. I just noticed! I mean, Fred said, twins grinned, dark mark... lol)  
  
"I guess. Well, have a seat. You guys can grab something from the fridge. It runs on batteries." Usagi watched as the six went into the kitchen and came back holding a few sodas and a bag of chips. They handed Usagi one, who smiled and took it.  
  
"So, tell us about the battle," George said as he sat beside Usagi.  
  
"Ok. Well, when I got there, I saw four people in the air..." Usagi launched into a detailed explanation of what happened amid Ooohh's and Aaah's. Usagi took a deep breath when she finished.  
  
"Wow. You're a good fighter," Harry said. He thought for a moment before continuing. "I heard you got into a fight with Pansy."  
  
"That bitch. She totally deserved it, saying that my parents abandoned me. She's bugging me. I can't believe a person like Malfoy would even go out with her," Usagi made a face.  
  
"Well, I can," Ron said. "He's such an asshole. I bet his parents were out there with the Death Eaters."  
  
"Me too," Harry agreed. Usagi frowned.  
  
"Come to think of it... one of the people there sounded exactly like his father," Usagi said thoughtfully. "Hmm... oh well. Death Eaters have a dark future. I hear Voldemort's-"  
  
"Don't say his name!" George hissed and everyone except for Harry flinched.  
  
"Why not. I'm not scared of him. I have powers ten times greater than his. He cannot defeat me," Usagi crossed her arms. A loud poof made everyone shriek and jump. "Snowdrop!" Usagi hugged her phoenix with one arm.  
  
"Your bird is so pretty," Ginny commented.  
  
"Thanks. Did you hear that, Snowdrop? Ginny says you're pretty!" Usagi stroked the bird. "It's an ice phoenix. The last of its kind." Usagi frowned when Snowdrop put her head on Usagi's arm. A tear traveled down the birds face and dripped onto Usagi's bandage. Several followed and soon, the bandage was soaked with phoenix tears. "You soaked my bandage!" Usagi scolded. "Now I'll have to change it!" Usagi slowly undid her bandage and gasped when the stitches fell out. Not even a scar was left on her arm.  
  
"Of course..." a look of realization hit Hermione's face. "Phoenix tears have healing properties."  
  
"Oh," Usagi hugged Snowdrop. "Thanks, girl! I owe you one." Snowdrop hooted softly and nuzzled Usagi. "You guys better get going. I'll manage."  
  
"Yeah, we should," Hermione got up and the rest followed. Usagi waved as everyone left the tent. She got into her room, changed, and fell heavily onto her bed. The day was exhausting. 


	9. Chapter Nine: On the Hogwarts Express

I'm sorry I'm not updating a lot this week, but I'm grounded this week and the next for giving my stupid retard of a brother a stupid bloody nose because he provoked me and my mommy (dearest... sike!) favors him so much more than me and I went and beat him up again for being such a snitch, so don't expect a lot the next week unless my dad, who favors me, can talk my mom out of grounding me. Also, during the second week of August, I'm going to Florida, so I won't update that week, either. On with the story!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Usagi grinned when she saw the Daily Prophet. The past week was filled with articles on her and her fight, naming her 'the best warrior ever seen'. Usagi skimmed through the article, smiling even more. Not all articles in the Daily Prophet were good, though. Quite a few maimed the Ministry of Magic, saying that it was their fault the entire incident happened. Usagi sighed and pushed back her chair. As she walked into Flourish and Blotts to start her workday, she knew the rest of the summer would be uneventful and boring.  
  
Usagi frowned as she stood at the train station. She couldn't find Platform 9 ¾ anywhere. She wasn't hauling her trunk because she had stuffed it into her subspace pocket. She wore muggle clothes at the moment, so that she wouldn't stand out. Usagi had on a plaid pleated miniskirt and a white skin- tight blouse. Her layered hair, which she had gotten done at a muggle barbershop, fell in soft curls around her face. On her head lay a plaid motorcycle cap and black rider boots adorned her feet, ending mid-calf. In one hand she held a plaid minipurse and in the other she held her ticket. Usagi had tanned over the summer and was now a rich bronze color. She sighed as she looked again. There had to be some magical way of getting in. Usagi looked around her, trying to find someone she knew. She bit her lip, walking down in-between platforms 9 and 10, and spotted familiar redheads.  
  
"Fred! George! Ron! Hermione! Harry! Ginny! Charlie! Bill!" Usagi shrieked as she ran over. She gave each of them big bear hugs. "Hi!"  
  
"Usagi – can't – breathe – ugh!" Usagi let go of Hermione, looking sheepish.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione!" Usagi stood back, grinning.  
  
"This is my mom, Serena," Ron motioned towards a portly woman with a kind smiled on her face.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley. I'm Serena Tsukino. It's a pleasure to meet you," Usagi said politely, as she stuck out a hand to shake. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she shook Usagi's hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Serena," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Ok, now tell me, how are we supposed to get on the platform? I've been standing here for like an hour and can't figure it out."  
  
"Run straight into the wall," George said. Usagi frowned.  
  
"Won't I get hurt?"  
  
"No," Fred laughed. "Just run straight at it. Where's your trunk, anyways?"  
  
"In my subspace pocket," Usagi said simply.  
  
"In your sub-what?"  
  
"Subspace pocket. I can put anything inside it. Comes with my powers," Usagi rolled her eyes as she explained. "Ok, Fred, you go first." Usagi watched as Fred jogged towards the brick wall and disappeared. George went next, then Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ginny went last, and Usagi followed, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She went right through the barrier, and opened her eyes once she noticed she didn't crash through. Usagi sighed with relief.  
  
"Whoa, I though I was gonna crash back there," Usagi said, fixing her plaid cap and straightening her plaid skirt. Usagi grinned.  
  
"You didn't, did you?" Fred raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let's get on the train," Usagi said. "Before I'm stuck sitting with Malfoy and his cronies again."  
  
"Yeah, let's," Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Usagi climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment to sit at. They stowed away their trunks and things, then hopped back down.  
  
"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny goodbye.  
  
"Why?" said Fred keenly.  
  
"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it... it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it', after all. "  
  
"What is it?" Usagi gave Charlie a look that said 'tell me or else'. Charlie laughed. Usagi closed her eyes as she probed Charlie's mind. Curiosity overtook her common sense. She came across the words 'Triwizard Tournament', 'Hogwarts', 'Beauxbatons', and 'Durmstrang'. "What?!? What is the Tri-"  
  
"Hush!" Charlie covered Usagi's mouth. "How did you do that, anyways?"  
  
Usagi bit Charlie's hand, and Charlie let go. "I can read minds, Einstein. Comes with the power. But what is that? And what are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?"  
  
"The first question I can't answer. As for the second one, they're schools in Europe, two of the best."  
  
"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me! Bye to you two!" Usagi pouted, giving them good-bye hugs. She gave one to Mrs. Weasley as well. "Bye Mrs. Weasley!" Usagi stomped onto the train, huffing. She sat in her compartment, crossing her legs and arms, and sulked.  
  
"You're in our compartment, Tsukino!" Pansy's annoying voice wafted over to Usagi. Usagi huffed.  
  
"I don't see your damn name anywhere," Usagi narrowed her eyes. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few others stood behind Pansy.  
  
"Get out!" Pansy shrieked. "Get out right now!"  
  
"Ask me nicely and I'll think about it," Usagi rolled her eyes before standing. She straightened her short miniskirt, giving a view of her tanned legs. "Are you forgetting our fight already?" Usagi stood with one hand on her hip, her legs apart. "Just because I'm wearing four inch heels doesn't mean that I won't be able to defend myself."  
  
"Just get out of here, and save yourself the trouble," Pansy spat.  
  
"Bite me," Usagi said. Pansy gasped.  
  
"You little blonde bitch!"  
  
"You little brunette bitch!" Usagi mimicked Pansy.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Get a life, Pansy."  
  
"Atleast I have a trusty boyfriend," Pansy said, grabbing Draco's arms. Draco frowned.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? Not much of a boyfriend if you ask me. And anyways, my parents had enough common sense not to name me after some fuckin flower."  
  
"That's it!" Pansy shrieked. "If you want to fight, name the time and the place!"  
  
"Now Pansy, dearest," Draco tried to persuade Pansy out of fighting. Usagi tapped a foot. Draco led Pansy to the next compartment and reappeared.  
  
"Why do you try and get into fights with people you know is going to lose," Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. His eyes narrowed. Usagi sat down, facing him. He had grown taller and had gotten a healthy tan. His hair was even paler, as it had gotten sun-bleached. He obviously had been working out. His well-toned body was visible through his fitting shirt.  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi frowned. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh really. So what you're trying to say is that I use my powers as an advantage against weak and helpless earthlings? Is it my fault that Pansy provokes me? I don't think so. Is it my fault she's a bitch? Uh-uh. So don't blame me on something your girlfriend does. Ok?" Usagi crossed her arms, furious. "You should learn to stop pointing fingers at others, Malfoy. It'll get you into some serious trouble."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Tsukino," Draco spat. "I know you're the troublemaker here, so don't blame Pansy. You're just jealous of her looks, Tsukino."  
  
"Malfoy, that does it," Usagi was fuming. She stood up and clenched her fists. "Pansy's looks can't compare to mine. So get you're ass back to your bitch, and stay out of my way." Usagi flicked her finger and the compartment door slid open. She picked Malfoy up by his robes and threw him into the next compartment, leaving him looking disheveled. She slammed the compartment door so hard that the glass shattered and the door lay squashed to one side. She huffing and stomped back to her seat. 'I'll show Malfoy. Pansy, prettier than me? Ugh, as if.'  
  
"Looks like someone here threw a temper tantrum," Hermione stated as she looked at the smashed door and glass particles.  
  
"Don't you guys get on my case now," Usagi warned, her eyes flashing dangerously. Ron and Harry backed away, hands up. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm serious; don't mess with me right now. I've had enough with Pansy. I'm getting some stuff off of Fred and George. Pansy, prepare for the cursing of your life."  
  
"Usagi, just don't do anything that will get you expelled," Hermione sighed. "Reparo!" the compartment door slid back to it's original shape as the pane put itself back together before connecting with the door. Hermione shook her head. "One day your temper is gonna land you in trouble."  
  
"Do you know what Malfoy just said?" Usagi shook with irritation. "He just accused me of picking fights with weaker losers so that I could win... for the fun of it!"  
  
"No!" Hermione knew how touchy Usagi was about justice and truth, and how she hated to fight and blah, blah, blah.  
  
"And that's not all... he said that I'm only fighting with Pansy because I'm jealous of her looks!" Usagi was positively fuming. 'Hermione, I swear!' Usagi telepathically talked to Hermione.  
  
"What? Who said that?" Hermione looked around her, scared. Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm talking to you telepathically, dumbass. So listen up."  
  
'Hermione, help me,' Usagi thought out.  
  
'What do you want me to do?' Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
'He thinks that Pansy bitch is prettier than me!' Usagi whined.  
  
'She is...'  
  
'HERMIONE!!!'  
  
'I'm kidding, I'm kidding,' Hermione put her hands up. 'Well, you just have to spice up and make him jealous.'  
  
'With who?' Usagi sighed as she pointed her finger at the door and open it halfway.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron looked at Usagi in awe.  
  
"I don't need a wand to do magic," Usagi replied. "My magic comes from the moon itself, pure and unfooled with. Its energy and power is raw. Your magic, however, is a descendant of planetary magic. It's not as strong as mine. Therefore, you require a wand."  
  
"Whoa, that's so scientific!" Harry said. Usagi rolled her eyes, and Hermione laughed. Suddenly, Snowdrop popped out of nowhere, and Usagi shrieked.  
  
"My god, Snowdrop!" Usagi clutched at her heart. "Give me a heart attack, won't you? Oh. You have a note. Here, lemme see." Usagi took the note from Snowdrop's beak and opened it. It was from her mother.  
  
_Dear Serenity,  
  
I wanted to tell you that there are other powers that come with the Solar Key. You are able to control the elements with it, the main ones being water, fire, wind, and earth. You can only control the elements; not make them. The other powers, you will soon come to know.  
  
Love, Mother_  
  
"Oh. That's interesting," Usagi said, ripping the note up.  
  
"What?" Ron said eagerly.  
  
"None ya business." Usagi sighed as she sat back down; the train had started moving. A sudden hooting noise broke the silence, and Usagi looked around, finally spotting what looked like a small fluff ball zooming around in a cage. "What's that?" Usagi looked closer and found that it was a hyper owl.  
  
"My owl, Pigwidgeon," Ron said grumpily as he took out a maroon colored robe. He flung it over the cage to block the hooting.  
  
"Oh," Usagi smiled as she sat back.  
  
"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," Ron said grumpily, sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what –"  
  
"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment Malfoy was in. Harry and Ron listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door.  
  
"... Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore – the man's such a Mudblood-lover – and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother doesn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."  
  
Usagi got up angrily and walked over to the door. She let herself in, and Hermione quietly shut the door behind her. The bushy brunette went back to Harry and Ron to talk.  
  
"If you think Durmstrang's such a great school, why don't you just go there and save me the trouble of seeing your face everyday?" Usagi said, crossing her arms. A few more people had joined Malfoy, and the boys were looking at Usagi's outfit and body with interest. Usagi ignored them.  
  
"Who invited you here?" Pansy demanded, standing up to block Usagi's path to Draco. The rain outside got even heavier and pelted the windows with a steady rhythm. The compartment got quiet to watch the two girls.  
  
"Who asked you to talk?" Usagi narrowed her eyes. Pansy clenched her jaw.  
  
"I don't need your permission," Pansy snapped.  
  
"Anyways, what's so great about Durmstrang?" Usagi stepped around Pansy to face Draco.  
  
"Don't you dare ignore me!" Pansy almost shouted. Usagi sighed angrily. She pointed a finger at Pansy and raised it. Pansy floated into the air. Usagi closed her eyes, making a wish on the Silver Crystal. Pansy's hair turned blue, brighter than Ami's. Everyone laughed at the bewildered floating Pansy. Usagi grinned as she suddenly flicked her finger down. Pansy slammed into the floor and had the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Oof!" Pansy grunted as she tried to regain her breath. Usagi whipped around and walked out of the compartment, nose in the air.  
  
"That's what you get," Usagi paused at the compartment door before walking out. A satisfying scream resounded from Draco's compartment. Pansy had just found out her hair had turned blue. Usagi grinned as she sat down.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Ron said grumpily.  
  
A round-faced boy entered their compartment. Usagi recognized him as Neville Longbottom, a forgetful boy that didn't score a lot of points from the teachers.  
  
"Hey Neville," Usagi smiled kindly at the boy. He waved back.  
  
"Hey Usagi," Neville said as two other boys made their way in. Usagi recognized them as well.  
  
"Hey Seamus, Dean."  
  
"Hi Serena," the boys chorused as they turned to Harry and Ron. The four launched into a detailed explanation of the World Cup while Neville listened jealously. Usagi rolled her eyes. She sat back with her arms under her head. Hermione sighed as she pulled out a book and began to read. With the lulling of the rain beating down on the train and the monotonous drone of talking, Usagi fell into a quiet, deep slumber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"...But then, Father's always associated with the top people in the ministry...Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley... yes... they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..." a drawling voice woke Usagi, who groaned as she got up and stretched.  
  
"Malfoy, that better not be you," Usagi said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. Yawning, she saw Malfoy standing there with his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Usagi was suddenly wide awake. "You better get out of here right now, Malfoy, before I turn your hair bright pink!" Usagi was angry as she watched the three slip out.  
  
Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard that the glass shattered. Usagi rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at the glass lying on the floor. The shards rose up and put themselves together into a pane before going back into the door.  
  
"Hhhmmm..." Usagi said, stifling a yawn. "I'm going back to sleep!" Usagi settled back into her seat and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Usagi," someone shook her roughly. "Come on, get up!"  
  
"Five more minutes, mom," Usagi said as she snuggled into her seat. The shaking returned. "Mom! I can run to school! Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto will give me a ride."  
  
"Usagi, get up!"  
  
"Come on, mom! Mamoru said he loved me. Tell him I love him too," Usagi mumbled, turned to her side, and went back to sleep. Suddenly, she fell on the floor. "OW! MOM!" Usagi suddenly noticed she was on the Hogwarts Express and that the rain was beating harder than ever. Hermione stood above her with a smug look on her face and Harry and Ron were laughing hard.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Usagi shrieked as ice cold water hit her head.  
  
"I thought that would wake you up," Hermione laughed. Usagi glared at her. "Yeah? What do you want? Woke me up in the middle of a good dream!"  
  
"What dream?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
Usagi sighed dreamily. "Mamoru and I were walking down a beach, hand in hand... and the sun was setting... and then, he went down on one knee and proposed to me... and I said yes," Usagi sighed again, stars in her eyes. "Today's our four year anniversary..."  
  
"You do realize he left you," Hermione crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. It suddenly dawned on Usagi that he didn't love her anymore.  
  
"Oh yea," Usagi grew angry. "He left me for that stupid Beryl. Ugh, I hate him. If I could kill him with a thousand tortured deaths, I'd do so. Actually, I can..." Usagi looked up at Hermione, her hair sopping wet. She suddenly realized that she was wearing a white shirt, and that it was soaking. Usagi gasped as she looked down and sighed with relief when she noticed her black tank top underneath.  
  
"You better change into school robes," Hermione said. Usagi found that Hermione had already changed. Usagi nodded as she pulled out her white robes and put on over her skirt and shirt. She then took off her boots and put on a pair of white Air Forces and pulled her still wet hair back with a white scrunchie. Hermione frowned.  
  
"You're supposed to wear black," Hermione said.  
  
"So? A little variation won't hurt. And anyways, I don't know about that, do I? Besides, I have to represent my kingdom," Usagi grinned at Hermione's disapproving face. The train came to halt and students started boarding off. Usagi took a deep breath as she plunged into the pouring rain. With-in ten minutes, she was soaked to the bone. A giant figure loomed over her and peered in close.  
  
"Serena, is that you?" Usagi recognized the voice.  
  
"Hagrid!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Well, you can't go in the carriages. You'll have to cross the river in the boats," (I know, Hagrid doesn't have his accent, but I'm bad at doing accents on paper. So just pretend he does, ok?) Hagrid shook his head as Usagi was about to make her way to her friends.  
  
"What? Why?" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Because it's your first time here," Hagrid smiled as he led Usagi to a boat. Usagi sat down in the water filled vessel with a sigh. She was completely soaking. Others made their way to the boats as well, and soon, all the crafts were filled with people. Hagrid was in the lead, and the boats were rowing on their own, rocking dangerously in the stormy lake.  
  
Usagi shrieked as she fell in, and found that she couldn't get back up because of the strong undercurrent. Usagi thrashed, and then remembered that her Solar Key gave her power over the elements. Usagi took a deep breath as she went under again. The lake was icy cold, and Usagi knew she would drown if she didn't do something. Usagi closed her eyes and willed the water to bring her back up. A wave of liquid brought her to the surface, and Usagi was seated as the water formed a throne. It brought Usagi forward at breakneck speed, and Usagi screamed as she passed all the boats and landed safely one the other side. Usagi tumbled into the dirt in an unlady-like manner. The rest of the boats made it to the shore, and Hagrid rushed over.  
  
"Serena, are you ok?" Hagrid asked as he pulled Usagi to her feet. Usagi nodded, shivering. "Let's go inside." Usagi gave a weak smile as she followed a line of eleven year olds into Hogwarts.

* * *

Hey guys! I wanted an opinion... shuld I keep or get rid of the entire 'Endymion had a younger brother' stuff? If you want me to keep it, what should be Endymion's younger brother's name? And, I wanted to know... should Mia and Jenny go to the other two school, Beauxbatons (sp?) and Durmstrang?


	10. Chapter Ten: Which House?

Ooohh, can you guys asnwer my questions from the chapter before? I really need your opinions!

Usagi stood in the front hall, shivering. Her hair clung to her neck and shoulders and her robes were dripping with water. The bright white hadn't faded though, and Usagi suspected that Madame Malkin put some sort of spell on the robe to prevent it from getting dirty. Usagi shakily took out the scrunchie from her hair let her locks fall loose. The warmth of the hallway did nothing to calm her quaking, and excitement flowed through her head.  
  
"Alright first years," Professor McGonagall called out. The stern woman looked slightly disheveled. "Come this way. Oh, and Serena, you too." Usagi flashed a brief smile before following the short first years. A stool was brought out, and then an old witch's hat. Usagi frowned. 'How are we gonna get sorted? By a hat?' To Usagi's surprise, the hat burst out into song. Usagi gasped. A ripped seam at the hat's brim acted as a mouth, forming words that went into a catchy tune.  
  
(The song goes here; I'm too lazy to get my book at the moment)  
  
One by one, students were called up to the stool, and then sorted to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. The process only took a few seconds. Usagi drifted into thought as she waited, looking around the room. She spotted Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and gave a small wave. The three smiled back at her, giving her the thumbs-up sign for good luck. Usagi grinned, nodding. Every single first year had already gone by. Since Usagi was older, she would go last.  
  
"Tsukino, Serena!" Professor McGonagall called out, startling Usagi before she realized that it was her turn. Usagi took a deep breath as she took a seat at the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and Usagi fidgeted in her chair, nervous.  
  
'Ah yes, it's a great honor to meet you again, Princess Serenity.' A voice spoke in Usagi's mind.  
  
'Who said that?' Usagi demanded. The voice chuckled.  
  
'Why, it's me, the Sorting Hat. I'm very sorry that your friends have passed away. They were honorable students here.'  
  
'They came here?'  
  
'Of course. Wherever you go, your guardians tag along. Oh my, I see pain. That Endymion fool was never one to trust.'  
  
'I know. I can't believe I ever fell for him.'  
  
'Ah, yes, your mother came to visit me. She told me to tell you that your training for becoming a Queen has already begun. Started with the Solar Key, of course. She says to stay strong through all the hardships coming towards you. They may be small or big, but each has its worth.'  
  
'Oh. Ok.'  
  
'You have so much power. A deep thirst for revenge as well. But you are so pure. Brave and kind, I see.'  
  
'Well, of course I want revenge. Beryl took away everything I've ever treasured. My friends, my family, my love. Everything. I hope she doesn't expect that I'll sit back and stare.'  
  
'Oh, wow, Cosmos has already entered your veins. And being the daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the blood of Salazar Slytherin runs through you. But what's this? Godric Gryffindor? You're his heir as well? My, my, you are a strange one indeed. Ah yes, your mother, of course. She was Gryffindor's heir. Yes. This is a very, very difficult choice.'  
  
'Well, everyone's staring,' Usagi thought out as she watched hundreds of faces turned her way. It had been atleast fifteen minutes.  
  
'Yes, of course. Then, it better be...'  
  
'What, it better be what?' Usagi bit her lip. She was perched on the end of her chair and almost fell off.  
  
"Slytherin!" the hat shouted out. Everyone in the Slytherin table cheered. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked disappointed, along with the other Weasleys. The hat was being taken off when it shouted something else. "And Gryffindor!"  
  
The Hall gasped, and then quieted down. A hush fell over everything as all eyes snapped onto Usagi. Usagi gulped before taking in a shaky breath. She was still dripping with water, and a chill seemed to form inside the Great Hall. All of a sudden, whispers broke out, as each person spoke with his or her neighbor. Dumbledore frowned deeply from his seat at the teacher's table. He stood up suddenly, and glided over to Usagi.  
  
"Well, my dear," Dumbledore said, a little concerned. "It seems as if you've been put into two houses at once. We'll sort this out in the morning. Go sit at the Slytherin table for now, Usagi, since the sorting hat called it out first."  
  
"Wait. My mother visited my dreams last night. I have an announcement to make to the school," Usagi said.  
  
"I see you've decided to represent your kingdom tonight. You can go ahead. It must be something important, as you're not wearing the black student robes."  
  
"Umm, yeah," Usagi said. Sighing, she shouted out the words that turned her into Eternal Sailor Moon. Flapping her wings, she flew till she was above everyone else. "Students and teachers! Students and teachers! Let me have all of your attention!" Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at Usagi.  
  
"I believe the time has come to tell everyone a little about me. I am Sailor Moon, as everyone already knows. But there is more to me than meets the eye. My name is Usagi Tsukino. Serena is my name here in England. I would prefer if everyone just called me Usagi from now on."  
  
"Also, I'm going to launch into a detailed explanation of my past. Now, it is more important than ever that all of you keep an eye out for evil. Tell me about anything suspicious immediately. You see, I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom..." (And she launches off into her story) "... and my friends were killed by him. And then, I killed him, but he returned. So now, Beryl and him is teamed up with Voldemort –"the hall shuddered and flinched "–And now, it's my job to defeat him and everyone else. So if there's some sort of thing attacking Hogwarts, come tell me. And make sure you guys tell no one of my appearance"  
  
Usagi gracefully fell to her feet and dehenshined. Everyone was still staring at her, some concerned, others disbelieving.  
  
"It's ok if you don't believe me," Usagi said kindly. "I won't keep it against you when I manage to rule this kingdom." Giving a small smile, Usagi started to walk over to the Slytherin table. As she was walking, the long hem of her robes caught on her foot, and she fell face-first into the ground. A chorus of loud laughs resounded in the Great Hall. Usagi got up, bright red.  
  
"Meanies!" She said as she took a seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
She found she was sitting next to Crabbe, who grunted when Usagi said hello. (You know, in the book, when Ron says "Spotted dick, look!" I had to crack up. That's just weird and nasty.) Suddenly, the plates in front of them filled with food. Usagi grinned as she took huge helpings of everything. She started eating at breakneck speed, finishing her heaped plate in less than five minutes.  
  
"Aahhh, I feel much better," Usagi said to the crowd staring at her. She turned to Crabbe, trying to make conversation. "So, Crabbe, how was your summer?"  
  
"Good," he grunted, continuing to eat.  
  
"Oh. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes," Crabbe grunted again  
  
"That's good. What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing," Crabbe grunted once more. Usagi pouted and turned away from him. On Crabbe's other side sat Draco and next to him was Pansy. Usagi's pout deepened.  
  
"Not very talkative, are you?"  
  
"No," Crabbe was clearly getting impatient. Usagi turned away, now focusing on ice cream. Suddenly, in the speed of light Usagi jumped into the air, flipped, and landed on her feet.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Crabbe said, scratching his head stupidly. Usagi got up gracefully from her pounced position, holding a black rose in-between her thumb and fore-finger. A note was attached to it. It had been aimed at Crabbe, and the tip was extra sharp and laced with deadly poison. The Slytherin table gaped at Usagi, who tore the note off.  
  
_My sweet, dear Usako,  
  
The time is coming for your end. Be prepared.  
  
-Mamoru  
_  
Usagi scowled at words as a dark, maniacal laughing took up the hallway. She sat back down, snapping the rose in half. She needed to start training.... training hard.

* * *

Thanx 4 all ur reviews! Remember to review again (plz?) Sorry if this chapter is abrupt and if it goes too fast. I can't think straight today... I'm sleepy 


	11. AN & sneak peek

**_Preview of next chappy:_**

Usagi found herself standing in the middle of a city of rubble. Looking around her, she knew it was _her_ kingdom, the moon kingdom. Usagi looked down at her clothes and found herself wearing her princess gown. She looked straight ahead and found... the bodies of her dead Senshi. Each soldier was encased in a tall pole of ice; the colors of the ice matched their planetary ones.

Usagi bit her lip as a tear silently made its way down her cheek. She took a step forward, and instantly, a golden light swept out behind her, covering the moon. With each step she took, the light covered more of the moon, until the entire kingdom was a sea of bright gold. When Usagi stood still, the light faded and was replaced with a never-ending calm turquoise sea. Amazingly, Usagi stood on top of the water.

Suddenly, the azure sky grew dark and rumbled with black clouds. The sea started tossing waves as a storm hit it head-on. Deep, growling thunder burst out of the still air and rain steadily poured from the clouds. Forks of lightening sent brilliant flashes across the dark gray sky. Usagi shivered as the rain soaked her to the bone.

"Princess Serenity the first, Daughter of the goddess and queen Artemis, heiress of the White Moon Kingdom, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor, I welcome you to my hidden lair," A regal and dark voice cut through the hurricane. Within the voice stood anger and storm; it was as if a million voices spoke at once. "Stretched across a thousand dimensions, only those who I choose can see me."

"Wh-who are you?" Usagi grew frightened, and stuttered her words. Summoning her courage, she stood straighter. "Give me your name."

"Dear Serenity, do not be afraid. Do you not recognize my voice, long forgotten by Earth? I am Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom. After Ancient Greece had forgotten their religion, we immortals each took over a realm and stood over it. I stretch across thousands of realms; such is my power, but am only allowed to rule one."

* * *

I'm gonna be in Florida the next week, so that was just a lil preview of what I'm planning to have. Oh, and I need the answers to the next few questions:

1) Should Usagi switch houses or stay in one? If so, which house should she stay in?

2) Should I keep the Endy has a lil bro thingy? If so, what should I name his lil bro?

3) Should Mia and Jenny go to the two schools that are coming to Hogwarts?

4) Should the scouts be angry with Usagi for a while?

5) Should Usagi become friends with Pansy?


	12. Chapter Eleven: Dream with Athena

I'm SO sorry I didn't update the past two weeks!! I spent last week in Disney World (that place ROX!!!!! Definitely go there 4 ur next vacay!!!), and the week before that, after I posted my one-shot, the upload thingy didn't work! Well, here's the next chappy!!!

* * *

Usagi sighed as she fell into her bed. The rest of the day had been boring, other than the fact that her DADA teacher was a freak and that some dumb Triwizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts. Usagi yawned loudly and pulled the silver and green covers over her head. Dumbledore had given her a room in the Slytherin dorms. Luckily, she had it all to herself. Giving a satisfied smile as she cuddled into bed, Usagi fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

Usagi found herself standing in the middle of a city of rubble. Looking around her, she knew it was _her_ kingdom, the moon kingdom. Usagi looked down at her clothes and found herself wearing her princess gown. She looked straight ahead and found... the bodies of her dead Senshi. Each soldier was encased in a tall pole of ice; the colors of the ice matched their planetary ones.

Usagi bit her lip as a tear silently made its way down her cheek. She took a step forward, and instantly, a golden light swept out behind her, covering the moon. With each step she took, the light covered more of the moon, until the entire kingdom was a sea of bright gold. When Usagi stood still, the light faded and was replaced with a never-ending calm turquoise sea. Amazingly, Usagi stood on top of the water.

Suddenly, the azure sky grew dark and rumbled with black clouds. The sea started tossing waves as a storm hit it head-on. Deep, growling thunder burst out of the still air and rain steadily poured from the clouds. Forks of lightening sent brilliant flashes across the dark gray sky. Usagi shivered as the rain soaked her to the bone.

"Princess Serenity the first, Daughter of the goddess and queen Artemis, heiress of the White Moon Kingdom, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor, I welcome you to my hidden lair," A regal and dark voice cut through the hurricane. Within the voice stood anger and storm; it was as if a million voices spoke at once. "Stretched across a thousand dimensions, only those who I choose can see me."

"Wh-who are you?" Usagi grew frightened, and stuttered her words. Summoning her courage, she stood straighter. "Give me your name."

"Dear Serenity, do not be afraid. Do you not recognize my voice, long forgotten by Earth? I am Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom. After Ancient Greece had forgotten their religion, we immortals each took over a realm and stood over it. I stretch across thousands of realms; such is my power, but am only allowed to rule one."

"State your business with me."

"Serenity, you are much like your mother. She was my sister, you know. We were very close, and I am your godmother. Sweet Serenity, it is time to know your sister power. The Silver Crystal is not alone. Each thing in the universe has an opposite to achieve balance. The Silver Crystal's opposite is the Dark Crystal. You are the only one that is able to rule its powers."

"Wh-why do I need to know this?" Usagi cowered as Athena made an appearance. She was, to simply put it, beautiful. Her shiny bronze hair was in an elegant bun at the base of her neck. Her clothes consisted of a simple white toga held together with a golden chord. Her stormy gray eyes held endless wisdom, although sorrow mingled slightly with it. She had a golden spear in her left hand and a golden chest plate; in her right hand was a brilliant sword, regal and sharp.

"Do not be afraid of my appearance," Pallas Athena gave a small smile. With a wave of her hand, her clothes and armor were replaced with a gorgeous golden dress that clung to her every curve. The skirt swept down to the floor and ended in a long train. On her head, a ring of golden olive tree branches sat perfectly. Her hair was let down in bronze curls, ending at her waist. The sea calmed down at once and the ocean and sky took back their azure color. An ethereal glow emitted from Athena. Usagi gave a small gasp as she looked upon the goddess.

"Wow," Usagi breathed out. Athena gave a melodious laugh.

"You are easily amused, child. Now, the dark crystal balances out the silver crystal. Without darkness, there is no light; without evil, no good. One person is chosen as the ultimate balance in the universe. You are the balance, Serenity. Why? Because you are the only one that is able to rule over all of the dimensions in this universe. Each dimension has one ruler to keep it in balance, and there is one person that rules over each individual ruler. You are that person."

"Me? I don't want any of this. I just want a normal life," Usagi backed away, shaking her head.

"Serenity, I am afraid that the choice is not yours to make. You represent, light, good, and life. You also represent shadow, evil, and death, even if you don't know it. Here, this rightfully belongs to you," Athena gave a sad smile, as she held out her hand. She opened her fist, and a blast of darkness flowed out, and then dimmed. Floating on her palm was a black crystal, in the shape of a rosebud. Usagi gasped as her silver crystal gently left her body. The dark crystal rose in the air, facing the silver crystal. The two smoothly flew together till they were barely a millimeter apart. Suddenly, they crashed together, and a brilliant flash of white light, laced with black, took over the azure skies, making Usagi squeeze her eyes shut. When Usagi opened them again, she found a crystal floating in front of her. It was a beautiful blooming rose, white with black streaks.

"Wh-what is it?" Usagi was in awe. She held out her hand, palm up, and the crystal floated above it.

"This is the final crystal of power. It is the highest level of supremacy a being can achieve. Now, not only do you control the powers of light, you control the powers of darkness as well. Your true form as the ultimate queen of the universe will soon be revealed. Although you have power, your full authority over the crystal will not be achieved until you become Neo-Queen Serenity. This crystal is called the Crystal of Equilibrium. Your closest immortal guardians will watch over you at all times. This includes me, Pallas Athena, and Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Persephone, your mother, Ares, and Hades. Remember, as you represent life, you also represent death. Now, not only are you a warrior of light, but a warrior of darkness as well."

"But... wouldn't that make me evil?" Usagi frowned, confused.

"Yes, a very miniscule part of you is evil. But your pure heart will prevent the darkness of this crystal from working. Remember, dear Serenity, not everything is what it seems," Athena faded into a thick mist, and her voice thinned to nothing. Usagi took a step forward.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi frowned even more. She took another step, and suddenly, she fell into the icy cold ocean. Usagi struggled to get up, but a strong current held her underwater. She fell deeper and deeper, her eyes wide, thrashing as she sped past miles and miles of water.

_End Dream Sequence_

Usagi woke with a start. The dream was vivid in her mind, and she shivered as she thought of the end.

'It was only a dream, nothing else,' Usagi persuaded herself as she got up and changed into her black robes. Today, at breakfast, she'd get her schedule. That is, after Dumbledore decided what to do with her. Usagi sighed blissfully as she stepped under a hot shower. A half-an-hour later, she was exiting her room and making her way down the stairs. She checked her reflection in the large silver mirror in the Slytherin common room, and then did a double take. What she saw made her scream louder than she had ever screamed before.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?" Usagi screeched loudly, causing everyone around her to wince and cover their ears. All eyes turned on her. Usagi stared back at her reflection, eyes wide and horrified, jaw dropping. Her hair now had thin black streaks in it, contrasting greatly with her silvery blonde locks. Her eyes, which was once a pale blue color, was now dark blue with silver flecks. Her skin had darkened just a tad bit, and she was much taller, now at a height of about 5' 7".

"Oh my god!! WHOEVER did this to me will PAY!!!! WHERE'S PANSY?!?!?" Usagi looked around her, breathing rapidly. The students who had been staring at her cowered under her fierce gaze. Suddenly Usagi sighed and sagged. "Duh. The dream. Must have been real... oh well. Sorry for scaring all of you." The students muttered "It's okay" and left hurriedly.

"Fear the wrath of the moon bitch," Pansy snickered from the corner of the dorm. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and at ease.

"Oh look, the fuckin flower can speak. What a surprise," Usagi's voice dripped with attitude, and she took a few steps forward. She propped a hand on her waist and let the other one fall freely. "Whaddaya want, Pansy? I don't have enough time to waste on you, you know. So state what you want, and get the hell out of my face."

* * *

Yea, yea, random ending, bu I wanted this to be out asap!!! Remember to review!!!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Finally here lol

Woohoo, I updated this fic! It's been MONTHS. Well, I hope you guys do enjoy!

* * *

"I see you lookin' at my boy," Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Just to tell ya, darling, he's mine, so keep away."

Just as Usagi was about to reply, Pansy turned on her heel and walked away, swinging her hips with attitude. Usagi bit her lip, looking downcast, before making her way outside to get to the great hall. Upon reaching the great hall, she looked for a place to sit, and found that the Gryffindor table had no more available seats, so she settled at the Slytherin table all alone. Her heart lifted just a little when she saw Draco settle down next to Pansy. Pansy batted her eyelashes at him, looking at Usagi while giving him a peck on the lips. Usagi rolled her eyes, picking at her food. Usagi smiled softly as she leaned back in her seat, remembering the way Minako would fall head over heels for a boy. The way Makoto's eyes would shine at the sight of her current obsession. The way Ami would blush at the mention of her crush. The way Rei would fight with the man she loved. The way Mamoru used to treat her. When had it all gone? Where did her life end up?

"Nowhere," Usagi whispered as she pushed herself away. She would gladly give up her powers for her old life back. Getting up, Usagi swung her things over her shoulder and walked slowly to the exit, before a voice stopped her.

"What did you do to your hair, freak?" a cold, cold voice laughed. Usagi clenched her jaw.

"Draco," she said, acknowledging the tall blond in front of her. She turned to the brunette hanging onto his arm. "And Pansy."

"Who else would it be?" Pansy smiled. She winked at Usagi as she pulled Draco down in a deep kiss. Usagi looked away, disgusted. She suddenly got an idea and pointed her finger above Pansy's head. A shower of ice cold water poured out of nowhere, drenching Pansy and causing her eyeliner to run. Pansy's eyes grew wide and she sputtered water out of her mouth, gasping.

"Why you –you –you _bitch_!" Pansy shrieked, launching herself on Usagi. She pulled Usagi's hair as hard as she could, causing Usagi to scream.

"Get off of me!" Usagi yelled as she fell backwards, Pansy on top of her. The verbal exchange grew into an all out brawl, and a collection of people surrounded the two girls, chanting out names. In a growl of anger, Usagi pushed Pansy off of her and bounced up into a fighting position. She wiped blood off of her lip, her messy hair falling around her face. Pansy got up slowly, her breathing laborious. Draco stood to one side, looking highly amused. Pansy whipped out her wand and chanted a spell. Usagi was dumped with freezing water, her robes clinging to her body and her hair dripping wet. Usagi's eyes grew dangerous and stormy, swirling into dark blue. Using a bit of fire power, she dried herself off, calmly collected her things, and walked away, but not before sending a zap of electricity and an acne curse Pansy's way. Pansy shrieked angrily, but Usagi was already headed to her first class, Potions with Professor Snape.

**SC**

Usagi walked down the damp, dark dungeons. A collection of students were already heading in, and Usagi was one of the last to be seated. Unluckily, her spot was near the front of the room, right under Snape's cold gaze.

"Welcome to another year," Snape's soft voice echoed in the silent room. "Ah, yes, _Princess_ Usagi. What a _royal_ surprise. Yes, yes, Tsukino is our _new_ celebrity. Forget _Harry Potter_, Usagi Tsukino can easily outsmart and out power _anyone_ that comes her way."

"You speak too kindly of me, sir," Usagi replied coolly, returning his glare. "I certainly cannot outsmart anyone. Out power, that may be on my list."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Tsukino," Snape spat out. Usagi let a slow smile onto her face.

"You forget, _Professor _Snape, that I am currently a Slytherin," Usagi drawled out. Snape's eyes widened a tiny fraction, and he sputtered a little before regaining his composure.

"Then –you –I –as much as this pains me, class, Tsukino here has lost five points from Slytherin," Snape glared at Usagi. The rest of the class gasped slightly.

"Good going, Tsukino!"

"Ugh, why does that bitch have to be on Slytherin?"

"I can't believe you made him take points off of _Slytherin_!"

Other vicious comments filled the room, and Usagi found herself feeling small. She chose to ignore the comments, and instead, decided to go over the new powers that she had. This, however, did not stop the students from throwing stuff at Usagi, whose face was now scarred with a frown. Her anger slowly built as ink bottles and paper balls hit her on the back of her head.

"That is enough class," Snape demanded with a smirk. This was going to be fun.

**SB**

Usagi sighed as she sat herself on the Slytherin table for lunch. The day had been horrible. First Snape, and then she had to sit through Professor Bin's boring discussions. And, to top it all off, she had extra homework for falling asleep in Bin's class and for talking back in Snape's. She didn't even feel like eating, and instead, picked at her food. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy rose out of his seat and made his way to the Gryffindor table, a scornful look on his face. Usagi decided to follow him, using 'seeing some friends' as an excuse. As she neared the table, she could hear words that made her blood boil.

"Ah yes, Potty and the filthy mudblood," Draco spat out. "Just think of the combination. How…. _Disgusting_."

"Go away Malfoy!" Hermione replied icily. Draco laughed.

"So the mudblood can speak!"

"Of course she can," Usagi said from behind Draco. As Draco whipped around, she tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms down with her knees, and grabbing a fistful of his robe to bring his face closer to hers. "Listen up, Draco. You talk to anyone like that ever again, you'll be sorry. Frankly, I ain't got time for your bull shit, and if anyone around here's dirty, it's you. Got it? Get it? Good." She glared at him for a few more minutes before scrambling up. Draco quickly stood, and spun her around when she tried to walk away.

"You filthy, disgusting bitch," his words were cold and jerky. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your mama," Usagi replied, a hint of a smile on her face. Draco looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Draco, you think you're all that just because you have some money and you're a pureblood. You know what; you're nothing but an egotistical chauvinist pig. And that's an understatement," Usagi looked him up and down, her lips curled back in a sneer. Draco's eyes widened slightly, and suddenly, Usagi found him extremely unattractive.

"How dare you! I am a Malfoy; I refuse to be spoken to like that!"

"Malfoy my ass. Do I even look like I care? You're the same as everyone else. You have a heart, a brain, skin, you understand human feelings, and you have two eyes, a nose, and a mouth, just like the rest of us," Usagi said calmly. "Other than the fact that you have an inflated ego and a matching personality to boot, you're just like the rest of us. So don't try that 'I'm better than you' shit."

**SC**

Usagi fell back on her bed with a loud thump. Dumbledore still hadn't decided what to do with her yet, so she was stuck here. She didn't mind, really. It was just that things were getting complicated. And not only that, but it was way past midnight and she couldn't sleep a wink. She sighed before getting off of her bed and sneaking out of the room. Might as well get some exploring done since sleep wouldn't claim her. She looked to the left and then the right before tiptoeing down the hallway, intent on finding the kitchen. A late night snack wouldn't hurt. But where, exactly, was it?

"Oh, what's this I see?" a cackling voice appeared out of nowhere and a ghost showed itself, flashing its transparent teeth in a grin. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Peeves," Usagi replied. Peeves looked hurt.

"What, are you not scared of me?"

"Why would I be? You're just an annoying, stupid ghost."

"That hurt," Peeves commented, pouting.

"I'll take it back if you agree to take me to the kitchen."

"Anything for her highness," Peeves said. Even he wasn't stupid enough to fool around with the daughter of his queen. Although it would have been fun, he shuddered at the thought of what would happen to him. He led her through the hallways, throwing jokes and insults at her, ones which she replied with a smart tongue. Peeves grinned as he showed her the painting that led to the kitchens. He liked this princess.

* * *

Wow, I was rereading this and I realized how crappy this fic is, not to mention this chapter. Probably one of my worse fics. Actually, I think that I Want to Fly Again is, so this is second to last... in my opinion as a writer, of course.


End file.
